I will Try To Fix You
by CordeiliaOllivander
Summary: Will Hermione be able to fix a broken Draco? Can Draco accept the love of the woman he's only let himself dream about? Draco Malfoy has been left with no one, a disappointment, a failure. Hermione Granger has everything she could possibly want in her life, why doesn't she feel complete? Dramione fluff. Family drama. DM/HG HP/GW RW/LB
1. Chapter 1

_"I think a part of me was always waiting for you_ "

-Unknown

 **Prologue**

Tuesday, August 10th, 1999

 _*Dear Mother,*_

 _*I hope this letter finds you well. I still haven't received a response from you or Father. I am worried. Please reply soon.*_

 _*Sincerely,*_

 _*Draco_ *

Tuesday, August 24th, 1999

* _Dear Mother,*_

 _*Please respond. I know you and Father were angry with me, I do hope you understand. I just need to know you're safe.*_

 _*Your Son,*_

 _*Draco_ *

Tuesday, September 24th, 1999

 _*Dear Mother,*_

 _*I don't know what to do without you. I am lost. Please come back. I don't even know where you are, but I hope this letter finds you. I miss you. You have always been there for me. I know I disappointed you, I hope you can forgive me. It's killing me to go on without you here.*_

 _*Draco_ *

Tuesday, December 14th, 1999

 _*Mother,*_

 _*Im starting to lose my mind. Please come home. I have never felt this lonely. Are you even reading my letters? I'm so lost. I know I screwed up, but you have to know I wasn't happy. I attempted to go to the lighting ceremony, I know how much you loved it. I foolishly thought maybe I would see you. Mother, please, I beg of you, please come home.*_

 _*Your Son,*_

 _*Draco_ *

Tuesday, January 4th, 2000

 _*Happy New Years, Mother. I hope you are well_.*

Tuesday, March 7th, 2000

 _*Dear Mother,*_

 _*I don't know why I continue to torture myself so, week after week. You never write me, I can only assume you don't read any of my letters. I never knew you to be heartless, but you are slowly killing me_.*

Tuesday, June 20th, 2000

 _*Mother,*_

 _*I am done begging. To save my sanity I am just going to tell you about my days. It's the only way I can survive. You have left me completely alone, I have no one.*_

 _*I've begun working for the Ministry for Magic. Specifically in the Improper Use of Magic Office. I feel it is the best place for me, given my knowledge of Dark Magic and objects. I have also moved out of the Manor, I can not stand to be there any longer. Your memory plagues me and I am not strong enough to fight it anymore.*_

 _*Draco_ *

Tuesday, August 8th, 2000

 _*Dear Mother,*_

 _*This past week I was asked to consult on an auror mission concerning an old spell book they deemed to be suspicious. I was very nervous. I was assigned to work with Harry Potter. My smug confidence I used to have in my youth felt so wrong, given my current metal state of late. I felt the need to impress him with how much I have changed. Even though I can barely get through the days, it is important to me to show that I am an honorable man. I will not disappoint anyone else, I promise. I just want to make someone proud., .*_

 _*It has been one full year since I have seen you last. I still miss you. I love you. I please ask that you come home,Mother. I need you.*_

 _*Draco_ *

Tuesday, December 26th, 2000

* _Mother,*_

 _*I hope your Christmas was well_.*

Tuesday, February 13th, 2001

 _*Dear Mother,*_

 _*I have started writing your letters at the Leaky Cauldron. She works at the Ministry as well. I did not know that previously, I should have known better. I have become friends with Potter. I'm not sure if you or Father would approve, but since you are not here, how much worse of a Son could I possibly be, I figured. She has drinks with the bartender, Hannah, every Tuesday. I find that odd since that is the day that I dedicate to you. I miss you. Looking at her makes me feel better and worse at the same time. Potter let it slip she comes every Tuesday like clockwork. I believe he knows of my affections, but has never said anything about it. I have no hope that anything will ever occur, I don't even know what hope is anymore.._. *

 **Chapter 1- The Ball. Tuesday, April 30th, 2002**

Draco sat where he has always sat during his lunch break; in the Ministry cafeteria, fourth booth, second row. He liked even numbers he thought, there was always something so right about an even number.

"Malfoy."

"Potter. What, no Weasel?" He smirked as he said his old nickname for his childhood rival. They had long since buried that hatchet, trading it in for easy banter.

"Working through lunch. Can you believe it?" Harry said as he took a seat.

"No, I can't actually." And he couldn't. Weasel's obsession with food was ridiculous.

"So, going to the Charity Ball Saturday?"

For a moment Harry thought Draco looked nervous, but it was quickly replaced by that mask he always seemed to have up.

"I haven't been to one to date, why go to this one?"

"Oh I don't know, socialization, good times, a bit of drinking never hurt anyone! C'mon, everyone's going. You might actually enjoy yourself for once in your miserable life. Said only with affection of course."

"Of course." Draco sneered. " I don't know, I'm not really friends with _everyone_."

You worry too much. I know you received an invitation, I'm putting you on the guest list! No!" He said as Draco started to protest. "See you there... maybe you could wear a red tie?"

"... I'm sorry. What?"

" A tie. A piece of male clothing worn for fashion. Surely you weren't planning on wearing Slytherin green were you?!"

As opposed to Gryffindor red?! Laughable."

"Whatever Malfoy, see you Saturday." And as quickly as he came, Harry was gone.

Gryffindor red. *Please.* The Charity Ball. Draco never considered going. It wouldn't hurt he supposed. Not like he had anything better to do with his time. Guess he now had plans for Saturday.

He felt ridiculous. His nerves were definitely getting the better of him as he dressed for the evenings events. He couldn't help but admit he was a bit excited to actually have plans for once, even if it was just the Annual Ministry Charity Ball. He'd even went out and bought a red tie, if for no other reason than to aggravate Harry, Draco looked so much better in it. And he must admit it looked every nice with his choice of attire. He'd chosen all black, his suit made of cashmere. He loved the feel of it. Looking good only added to confidence, which he found he was in lack of these days. Where did that cocky twelve year old go? As he slid on his dress shirt, he caught sight of the Mark of this left arm. His Dark Mark was now slightly faded, and scarred from his desperate attempts to remove it; all fruitless efforts of course. Not wanting to look at it any longer, he quickly dressed and adorned his red tie. _Here goes nothing_ he thought. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and headed to the Ministry.

Once he stepped out of the floo, he brushed himself free of any soot and headed to the atrium where the party was being held. He took a moment to look around, impressed with what they had accomplished. Cascading gold fabrics had been draped overhead, making the place look small, yet grand at the same time. Tables had been set up all around the perimeter with a dance floor in the middle. A bar was also along the far side, which made him smile in relief. He could use a little something to take the edge off. He walked over and ordered a firewhiskey. While he was waiting for his drink he turned to watch over the crowds of people, searching for anyone he knew. Well, anyone he knew that would tolerate speaking to him. Ever since the war ended, Draco had been trying to rebuild himself and his family name as trustworthy and honorable. Still, prejudice went both ways. He spotted Harry and casually walked over, as to not look desperate.

"Malfoy you made it! And what is that you're wearing?!"

"A tie, do I need to elaborate? Honestly I thought you were smarter than this? You're supposed to be _The Chosen One_ after all."

"Gryffindor red no less!" Said Ginny, who had her arm around Harry. "I must say you wear it well."

"Of course I do."

"Ahh, there's the Malfoy I know." She said with a smile as she allowed him her cheek for a quick kiss.

"Oi there Mates!" Ron said as he walked up with Lavender on his arm. "Well I'll be damned." He said as he looked to Draco. "Red." He said with, what was that? Shock?

" Weasel. Mrs. Weasel" Draco said as he pecked Lavenders cheek.

" Honestly Malfoy, I'm surprised. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Yea, yea, thank Potter over here." Ron then handed Harry ten galleons. Draco let his confusion show on his face.

Harry smirked, but didn't say anything more to elaborate.

"Harry, which ones our table? I'm starved!"

"You're always _starved_ Ron." Said Lavender with obvious affection.

The group made their way over to a table near the front of the room. Each table was set for eight. Draco wondered who the rest of the guests were going to be.

Draco mostly just listened to the foursome chatter about random things, offering a nod or smile when necessary. He was truly enjoying himself, he wasn't miserable or anything, just during moments like these he always felt like the outsider. He was lost in thought, and had barely noticed Neville walk up with Hannah Abbott and take their seats.

"Malfoy!" Neville said with... shock? That seemed to be the reaction of the evening. " Red! I never would've thought-"

"Yes, yes. Gryffindor red." Draco cut him off as he rolled his eyes. "Honestly it's just a bloody tie." As Draco said this Neville handed over Harry ten galleons.

"Seriously, Potter! This was a bet?! How many more people are making you money off me tonight?!"

Harry didn't bother to acknowledge Draco's outburst and continued to make small talk as if nothing were out of the ordinary.

That made seven. Still one seat... _oh no. Her. Of course it's going to be her, how stupid can you be? He_ thought to himself. And the only available seat was next to him. He wondered just how rude it would be to ask to switch seats with someone, anyone at the table. Just as he was mentally cursing his stupidity he heard Ginny gasp.

"Well look who finally showed up." Harry said.

Draco was afraid to turn. However, out of sheer weakness he finally did, and oh my word did it make his chest hurt. His breath felt like it had been taken away instantly as he watched Hermione Granger walk towards them. She wore a stunning floor length red dress of chiffon that flowed effortlessly as she walked. One shoulder was strapless, while the other had a wide strap that made the dress hug all the right places. The dress had a high waisted cut, and also had a wide black lace overlay that surrounded her stomach just under her breasts, almost as a makeshift belt, making her waist look petite and her legs look endless; and he was sure it also made her ass look divine. He also noticed she was wearing black peep toe heels. She was simply exquisite. She walked right up to the only empty seat at their table and gave a smile that made him melt.

"Sorry I'm a little late!" She said breathless. "I was working until the last minute trying to get-"

"Hey! No work discussions tonight!" Ron butt in. "All that can start up on Monday, for now let's just enjoy the evening."

"Yes, of course. You're right." She said, with almost a forced smile. Draco wondered what that was about. Hermione turned her attention to him.

"Malfoy, what a surprise. I don't usually see you at these functions. Love your tie." She said with laughter.

"Yes, yes. Does that mean you owe Potter ten galleons too?" He said getting slightly annoyed with everyone's reactions to his bloody tie.

"What? No. Harry!" She said with playfulness.

The table burst into giggles, and conversations resumed to a comfortable banter. After a few moments Hermione asked if anyone had put in any bids for the auction, and if any items caught their eye.

"Auction?" Draco said to mostly himself.

"Yes. Auction. What did you think the purpose of a _Charity Ball_ was?" Hermione answered him with a little giggle.

" I don't know, I just assumed the earnings from the ticket was enough?" Draco looked confused as she continued to giggle.

"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour."

 _Oh no_ , he thought. Alone. With Hermione Granger. He could do this. He put on the mask of confidence and slight boredom that he wore so well. He grabbed two flutes of champagne off a near by floating tray as they made their way to the other side of the room, where several displays stood full of items. He handed her a flute and willed himself not to down the whole thing at once.

"Thank you." She said, a smile on her face. " I really didn't mean to upset you earlier, I had no idea Harry had a bet going."

"All in good fun, I'm sure. No worries."

"And besides, we match. You did pick excellent colors." Hermione said with a smirk.

We match Draco thought. Yes we do. Like... dates. Dates usually match what their partner is wearing don't they? Then it hit him. Damn it, Potter. Draco glared in his direction, which amused Harry, and he gave Draco a little shrug with his shoulders. Uh huh, he wasn't fooling anyone.

Ginny noticed their little interaction and said to her husband "You know you're playing with fire."

"Seriously" said Hannah, "I can't believe she hasn't noticed by now. Every time he comes in to the Leaky I can tell he looks for her. He has to know her and I have drinks there every Tuesday."

"Well if he does then he's playing oblivious well." Said Lavender.

"Oh he knows." Said Harry. He's just to chicken to do anything about it. As much as he tries not to talk about her, she always ends up in our conversations at lunch."

"Weird though isn't it? Malfoy and our 'Mione?" Ron said to the group.

"So what am I to do here?" Draco said, trying to will his mind out of the nervous state it was getting into.

"It's called a silent auction." She answered. "If you find an item you want to bid on, then take a ticket in front of it and write down your name and what you would spend on that item. If your the highest bidder you win. It ends just before dinner is served, and if you won anything you make your donation at the end of the night."

"Huh. Interesting." They began to stroll around all of the items on display, casually looking at everything. He had his eye on a painting of a field of white and yellow flowers when she broke into this thoughts.

"So how come I've never seen you at one of the Ministry's functions before?"

"Oh, I'm not much for public outings I guess."

"That's a first. A Malfoy that doesn't like the spotlight?"

"Yea, well, I seem to be making a lot of firsts in my life as a Malfoy."

He looked almost sad, so she didn't prod him about how odd she thought his reply was.

"Do you like that painting?" She said, changing to subject.

Grateful, he answered " I do. I think I might place a bid."

"You should. Do you know what flowers those are?"

"No, I'm not Longbottom you know." He said with a smile.

"Oh, well their narcissus flowers."

"Oh." He looked on at the painting , almost longingly, and she wondered what was going on in his mind in that moment. He took a ticket, wrote his name and his bid and placed it in the bowl.

Sensing he was a little lost in thought she decided to break the silence. "Would you like to head back? The crowd is thinning out, so they might begin serving soon."

His head snapped up and he looked at her. "Yea, sure. Good idea."

They walked back to their table and seated themselves just in time for Minister Shaklebolt to rise up to the podium and make his speech. He thanked everyone for coming, and expressed his hope that everyone was enjoying themselves , and found all of the items donated for the auction to be satisfactory. He then announced that dinner would be starting monetarily.

A witch came over asking if anyone would like a drink order, Harry ordered a bottle of firewhiskey and butterbeers for the table. Dinner was actually quite pleasant, Draco thought to himself. He really was enjoying the evening, and he hadn't heard any whispers so far about his presence. He laughed at a few jokes, and helped himself to the bottle of firewhiskey, pouring a round for everyone. After dinner was finished, they chose their desserts from a floating tray and ate while a wizard Draco didn't know announced the winners of the auction items. To his surprise, he won the painting. Hermione clapped for him and in her excitement let out a little squeal. Draco did notice quite a few heads turning to see if *The* Draco Malfoy was really present. He let it go for now, as Hermione's laugh was infectious, and he smiled.

A while later, the orchestra in the corner started to play with charmed instruments, signaling that guests could now use the dance floor. No one from their table got up to dance immediately, so Ron went to get another round of drinks for the table. After they each had another drink, Harry asked his wife to dance, Ginny looking love struck as she accepted. Neville and Hannah paired off as well. Lavender got asked to dance by Dean Thomas, who shook hands with Ron just before leading her out onto the dance floor.

"Well 'Mione, fancy a dance?" Ron asked as he stood.

"I'd be glad to, Ronald." As she stood and put her hand in his.

Draco watched her spin around in Ron's arms with ease, and wondered why they never worked out. They obviously had love for each other, and they looked so bloody happy. He watched them dance for a few more moments, then Harry cut in. The three of them looked so happy together. Joking and smiling as Hermione started to then dance with Harry. _The Golden Trio_. He let himself wonder for a moment what that would've been like to have even a fraction of that love and respect in his life. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Ginny and Lavender make their way back to the table and sit next to him.

"You get used to it." Ginny said to him, breaking him away from this thoughts.

"What?" He said in response.

"Them. The three of them." Lavender clarified. "They've always been like that. That close. Like brothers and sister the lot of them."

He flushed, knowing he'd been caught staring.

"Used to bother me" Ginny said, "But eventually you realize that that's just the way they are. No more, no less."

Draco didn't feel the need to respond, just turned back to glance at Hermione one more time. Ron was now dancing with Hannah. They were all close friends. _Must be nice to have a close circle of friends_.

Hermione returned with Harry and they sat down. Her cheeks were flushed from the dancing and the laughter, and he couldn't help but glance at her, trying to burn the moment into his memory. Everyone returned and took a break for a dance or two, when suddenly Lavender jumped up and said "Oh! It's our song! Dance with me Won-Won!"

Ron rolled his eyes, yet gave his wife a smirk as he let her lead him onto the dance floor. Ginny and Hermione both rolled their eyes with a shake of their heads.

"Seriously, no one likes that name! Why does she still call him that!" Ginny whined.

"Honestly I think because she knows it annoyed everyone." Hermione said.

Hannah giggled at that, mocking Lavender, " _Oh, Won-Won!"_ at that table broke out in laughter, and even though Draco didn't really get the joke, I mean really it's just a nick name, but he laughed anyway.

He watched as Hermione danced with several other people, including one man who couldn't seem to keep his one hand off her arse. "Who the hell is that?!" Draco asked Ginny, a bit more forceful then he meant to.

"Ugh. McClaggen. Been after her for years. Ever since Hogwarts really. He has no shot, trust me."

Ginny watched him watch Hermione and she could see his jealously rising, so she asked him to dance, which he reluctantly said yes. He lead her to the dance floor, and began a simple sway and forth, conversation coming easier than he thought.

"You know, and tell me if I'm wrong, but I hardly ever am" Ginny said confidently. He gave her a smirk.

"I know you like her. I know you've liked her for years, and before you say it, no , Harry didn't have to tell me."

Draco didn't know what to say, so he just stayed silent.

"Maybe you should just ask her to dance, see where it takes you. The nights almost over, don't want to miss your chance." She said with a wink.

Draco hesitated. "I don't know if I can. If I dance with her, then I'll want another dance after that."

"So? Then have another dance after that. You're a Malfoy. Go get what you want."

"This, Ginny Potter, is why I like you most." He said as he kissed her cheek. He lead them back to the table and sat and waited for Hermione to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. In my excitement to post i forgot to state that.**

 **A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, so I apologize in advance for the learning curve. Thank you for pointng out the error in thr format! I will pay much better attention from now on. Thank you and enjoy!**

Chapter 2- The Dance, And Other Guilty Pleasures. Saturday, May 4th, 2002

Draco's table really was the life of the party. Everyone kept coming and talking to them, pairing off for dances, and really there wasn't a moment where he wasn't surrounded in laughter. It was strange, and slightly unnerving to be around so many happy people. He was used to solitude , and quiet. He almost burst into tears when Harry started doing his best Professor Snape impression. Hermione was on the verge of tears as well, and it was then that he looked over to her, her eye caught his and he found the courage to ask her to dance.

"Why Draco Malfoy, I thought you'd never ask." She said and let him lead her to the dance floor. He tried to be calm and placed his hands where they should be, and started to move to the music.

He couldn't believe he was living this moment, trying not to grin like a bloody idiot. They kept the conversation light, and when they fell into silence it wasn't at all awkward. He allowed himself this moment, and dared to pull her closer to him, which she didn't seem to mind. They slowed their dancing, allowing the moment to soak into them both.

She rested her cheek on his chest, allowing for even more contact between them. She sighed. It was music to his ears. He wanted time to stop completely and live right here forever. However, the music slowly faded away and reluctantly he pulled away from her. She looked up into his eyes and he could feel his chest tighten.

"Thank you for the dance." She said in a whisper.

"The pleasure was all mine." He wanted to tell her that she had just given him the best three minutes of his life, but that might have been too much.

He didn't want the night to end, but the party was drawing to a close as people started to say their goodbyes. Draco frantically ran through any excuse that came to mind that would allow him to spend just a little more time with Hermione tonight. He knew he was being selfish, that she was too good for him, and that despite any magic he felt tonight, he could never have more than this one night. And so he wanted to savor every second he could.

"Hermione?!" He said, more panic in his voice than was necessary.

"Yes?" She turned to say, more than a little surprised he'd said her first name.

He cleared his throat to regain some of his composure. "Would you fancy some ice cream? I know a place that's open late."

 _Ice cream?_ That's random. But the more she thought about it the more she didn't want her night to end. She never took time off of work, always so schedule driven and organized. Never spontaneous. And what could be more spontaneous than going for ice cream with Draco Malfoy at midnight?

"You know, I'd like that very much I think." She said with a genuine smile.

His heart did a little flip. Was this really happening?! "Okay, I'll go make my donation for my painting, then meet you back here."

"Sure, I'll be ready."

He damn near skipped off to pay his donation. Wow. He could barely contain his happiness. With a ridiculous smile plastered on his face, he made his way to the collection table that was right next to the bar.

"Draco Malfoy." He'd said to the witch when it was his turn. She sifted through sheets of parchment and found his donation slip. He'd paid quickly and decided to head to the loo before heading back to meet Hermione. He turned down the corridor and heard his name, turning to see who had called him. When he spotted two witches in the small sitting area set back by the ladies facilities he realized he didn't know either one. He meant to keep walking, really he did, but damn it all he found himself standing behind a pillar eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Can you believe he showed up?! And then actually sat with them?!"

"I'm just as surprised as you are." Said the other witch. "And she even danced with him! Did you see that?! Disgusting if you ask me!"

This made him frown, he should've known people would have been watching.

"Honestly, what ever makes them think that he can be trusted. He's a Malfoy! His entire family should've been locked up in Azkaban!"

He chose that moment to walk away, he didn't want to hear anymore. He should've just kept walking, but his damn self doubt got in the way. He knew he'd never be on the same level as The Golden Trio. Never would he be worthy of a woman such as Hermione Granger. His happy mood now deflated, he walked back to where Hermione was, just was she was saying goodbye to Potter and Weasel.

"Hey, there you are!" She said as she turned to him. She noticed his smile had faded and was instantly concerned. "Everything alright Draco?"

The sound of his name coming from her lips had pulled him out of this own thoughts. He smiled at her then, shaking his head as if to get away from his insecurities. "Of course, ready then?"

Harry noticed his mask was now up, and wondered how this night was going to turn out for his friends. He gave Hermione a hug, and shook Draco's hand, leaving them to show themselves out of the atrium.

"So!" Hermione said, letting out a sigh. "Just where is your ice cream shop anyway?"

"Oh, right. We'll it's actually in a muggle neighborhood, but I know a good apparition spot." He'd said.

Her mouth gaped open, then she quickly shut it. This night was getting more interesting by the minute she thought. "Lead the way." Her smile reaching her eyes.

He gazed at her, maybe a touch too long before he placed her hand on his arm and apparated them both to a darkened alley way. The street was dark, but not frighteningly so, and as they turned the corner, still arm and arm, she spotted the ice cream shop just ahead. It was a small, almost mom and pop shop, with a few booths and a large wide chalk board up above the cashiers counter with dozens of flavors and toppings.

"How did you find this place?" She'd asked him as they waited in line to order.

"I don't live that far from here. I was wandering one evening and found it. And ice cream is a favorite guilty pleasure of mine." He'd said that last line with a smirk that made her blush. He loved it when she blushed.

They had made their way to the cashier and he ordered a large chocolate sundae with hot fudge, extra cherries, and whipped cream. No sprinkles. Hermione ordered a small vanilla soft serve, in a dish, not a cone.

"Vanilla? That's it?! No extras?!" He'd said in mock astonishment as he paid the cashier with his muggle money he really only kept in his wallet for the purpose of this shop. Really what else would Hermione Granger choose? She liked simple. Straight forward. Classic.

" There is nothing wrong with vanilla, Draco Malfoy." She'd said to him in mock annoyance. "Besides, all that sugar is going to rot your teeth."

He smiled as they walked outside the shop to sit at one of the tables outside, facing a park. It was a wonderful May night, and why waste it?

"Mmmm!" Hermione said rolling her eyes back as she took her first bite. "This is delicious! It's like velvet!" She smiled as she ate more.

Her smile was simply infectious.

"I told you, you'll never find better ice cream. You'll find yourself a regular in no time." He said, digging into his sundae.

"So, are you going to tell me what was wrong as we were leaving the Ministry?" The question was plaguing her mind, might as well ask it already.

He thought about it, he really did. But his problems were heavy and not hers to be concerned with. "No, nothing I haven't dealt with before." He tried to sound as casual as possible.

She'd let him off the hook for now, but she was curious about what happened.

"So you work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, right? How's that new law coming? I heard you're trying to get something passed about the rights of magical creatures surrounding Hogwarts."

She looked up at him in disbelief that he actually knew what she was working on. "Yes, I am. It's quite interesting really! I'm-"

He waited for her to finish her sentence. And waited. And waited. "You're?" He finally said, dragging out the word.

Timidly, she went on. "Well... I'm trying to regulate the growing poaching problem, surrounding Hogwarts specifically." She waited for him to cut her off, or look bored, or anything really other than interest. When he waited for her to go on, looking directly into her eyes, she smiled and begin talking quite animatedly.

"There's so many rare creatures that surround the school, and live in the Forbidden Forrest. It's hard enough on the school itself trying to keep the poachers at bay, so I'm trying to figure out a way for the Ministry to be able to charge trespassers, and have more laws protecting the rarer creatures."

He seemed to hang on every word, and so she went on, unable to stop her excitement from being able to talk about her passion. She'd always loved fighting for the underdog, it was who she was, and it always gave her a sense of purpose knowing she'd done something good for beings that couldn't fight for themselves.

He loved to listen to her talk. More so to listen about her job, which was obviously one she loved. It was so her he thought. Fighting for the "little guy". Always putting others before herself. Pouring everything she has into her work.

"Wow. You must get to visit so many places. Traveling all around to see the creatures you're defending." He said when she paused to eat her now melting ice cream, sounding almost envious.

"Sometimes, but not as often as you'd think. I spend a great deal of my time down the courtrooms to be honest. Every once in a while I do get to tag along on an auror mission, if it involves some rare beast or what not. I've seen you around the auror offices before." Trying to sound nonchalant.

"Yea, I work in the Improper Use of Magic Office. Sometimes I consult with the auror office when they find a dark object in a raid or something." He waited for her to respond before saying anything further. This was where people usually assumed he missed the Death Eater life, and couldn't wait to find a rare dark object for his personal use. But nothing came, she actually looked genuinely interested.

"That's how I met Potter. Again. I was called in to examine an old spell book they'd confiscated."

"I remember him telling me about that case. Well, what he could tell me about it anyway. Said you really knew your stuff. He was impressed."

He frowned. Yea, he knew his stuff. Somehow that didn't sound like a compliment to him.

"Well after being a prick for all those years, it was more than a little awkward. I tried to be as invisible as possible, only offering my opinion when absolutely necessary. He came to my office after I had filed my report, telling me it was good work and he was grateful for the help. After that we just kind of hit it off I suppose you could say."

He thought back to that first time Harry ever sat with him during his lunch. Like they had not spent years hating each other. All of Draco's old friends from his Hogwarts days were gone and none of them really kept contact. Turns out doing the right thing meant you end up quite lonely. He enjoyed the company, and it made him realize just how lonely he was.

They finished their late night desserts, and started walking towards Draco's flat, without realizing it really. It was just habit for him to head home, so that's the direction the walked in. They fell into easy conversation, laughing and catching up until the time had simply seemed to fly past and before he knew it they were on the stoop of this flat.

"This is my stop."

She looked around "Really?!"

"Yes really." A playful smile on his face.

Time certainly went by fast she thought. She was enjoying herself and didn't want to leave just yet. She stood in silence for a moment, trying to muster some of that Gryffindor courage.

"Are you going to invite me up?" She said quietly, not quite meeting his eyes.

Oh Lord. What do I do?! Yes! No!* "Umm-" Do it you fool! This is your chance! DO. NOT. WASTE. IT. "Well I-"

"It's alright if you don't want to." She said quickly; feeling more than a little deflated for some reason, and little frustrated for making an ass of herself. "I can apparate to my place from here-"

"NO!" Damn it, why was he shouting?! Get it together Malfoy. "I meant I really would like it if you joined me inside. I'll give you the grand tour." He said trying to sound playful as he used her words from earlier.

Hesitantly, she let him lead her into his flat, looking around once they were inside. It was a large, open flat, with masculine furnishings and yet somehow managed to feel quite comfortable. With a wave of his hand the lights came on and they walked in further. Hermione removing her shoes.

"Hope you don't mind." She said looking up at him. " These shoes have been killing my feet for most of the night!" She tossed them aside and plopped on his sofa, moaning as she did so. Oh my Lord it was so comfortable! What was this thing stuffed with? Clouds?!

The sound that escaped her lips nearly undid him. Trying to look as casual as possible while his insides were bursting with nerves, he removed his own shoes and held out his hand to her.

"I believe I promised you a tour."

She gladly took his hand, he was so warm she thought. Not like a nervous, sweaty warm, more like a comfort warm. *A comfort warm? What was that anyway?* Shaking her thoughts aside, they walked from the living room, and passed the large dining room to the kitchen still hand in hand.

"Wow." Was all she said. This could easily be her dream kitchen. Double oven, massive center island, farmhouse sink, six burner stove, stainless steel double door fridge, it had everything.

"You like it? I don't honestly use it much."

She gaped at him. "What?!"

"Well..." he cleared is throat. "My house elf usually does the cooking for me..." He looked away at that moment.

"You... have a house elf?"

"Before you get your panties in a twist, I'll have you know she's a free elf, with generous pay and vacation time!" He said proud of himself.

She smirked at him then. "Alright, I'd like to meet her."

"I gave her the night off, since I didn't plan on being here for most of the night, you can meet her tomorrow if you'd like."

Without thinking what that was supposed to mean, they continued their tour, stopping at a bathroom that could fit her entire bedroom in it, a study, a guest room, and then his library. And oh, was it a beautiful library. Shelves and shelves of books, with a comfortable sitting area, a small desk and a mix of candled sconces and lamps surrounding the room.

He watched her as she ran her fingers along the spines of one shelf of books, taking it all in. He could tell she was impressed.

"I love it." She said breathlessly.

"Thank you." I had you in mind when I designed it.

She turned to him then, her smile changing as she did.

He couldn't help but walk closer to her, being drawn to her by the way she looked at him.

"Draco." She whispered at he was just inches from her.

He could touch her if wanted to. And oh, how he wanted to. He wanted to feel her skin, run his hand up her arms, caress her, trail his fingertips down her back, feeling her shivers. His train of thought instantly sending a shiver down his own spine, becoming brutally aware of the strain his trousers where suddenly putting on him.

"Hermione." Was all he could say. All he could get out, fearing he would say too much. He leaned into her, giving her every possible second to turn away, to reject him, to run from the room. But no, instead she tilted her chin slightly up to his, as if welcoming what was coming next.

Was this really happening? I'm about to kiss Hermione Granger! His mind was screaming at him. Trying to move slowly, he watched her lean into him and close her eyes, anticipating his kiss. He found his lips on hers, savoring the feeling. They were so soft, he thought; so full. He'd let himself imagine this moment before, yet nothing came close to the real thing. Gently, he deepened the kiss, nearly coming undone when she pressed her body to his chest, a small moan escaping her throat. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, begging for entrance, when she opened her lips slightly he took his opportunity and his tongue was exploring her mouth. Her hands crept up to the nape of this neck, where her fingers found his hair. Oh my lord did that feel good! His hands trailed down to snake around her waist, feeling the heat of her skin through the fabric of her dress. She was setting him on fire, and he knew if he didn't stop now, he would never be able to, and he knew he couldn't live with himself if she felt any regret. It would break him.

"Hermione?" He sighed as he pulled away from her, feeling cool air rush between them. It felt wrong.

"Yes?" She sounded breathless, excited.

"I... I think this is as far as we should go... for tonight." He knew his voice betrayed the nervousness that he felt, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

She could hear the strain in his voice. He wanted this too, she thought. *Wait... too?!* Yes, too. She wanted Draco Malfoy. Now. But he was nervous, which she found adorable, so she let him be the gentlemen he was trying to be.

"Alright." She said with a genuine smile. "To be continued."

He smiled at that, still holding her in his arms. Just a few more seconds he thought.

She pulled away slowly, letting her fingers linger down his chest. "I suppose I should be going, it is very late."

She was leaving?! Oh no, this wouldn't do. Because she might leave then never come back and his heart couldn't take that. He had to make sure this night lasted as long as possible. "You know, you could stay here. I do have a guest room. It's nearly 2 in the morning, and tomorrow's Sunday. No rush." He knew he was rambling. He could hear himself sounding more desperate with each word. Idiot.

Seeming to really think his offer over, she finally said yes, and he lead her up the stairs into his guest room.

"I don't have anything to sleep in."

"Oh, I'll lend you an old shirt of mine and some pajama pants. Will that do?"

He left, and came back a moment later with an old quidditch shirt, and some plain, plaid pajama pants. As she changed in the bathroom, he turned down the sheets for her, trying to not let his excitement boil to the surface. First thing in the morning he would see her, and that was good enough for him.

XXX

" _Cissy, put the boys in the cellar! I want to have a conversation with this one, girl to girl!" No. No. He was screaming in his head. Don't touch her, please don't touch her. "That sword is meant to be in my vault at Gringott's! How did you get it?!" "I don't know" Hermione pleaded. He could hear her pain, could feel it. Please make it stop. "I don't believe you" His Aunt Bella said, barely a whisper. Just then she took her knife and begin to carve at Hermione's arm. Her screams made him want to vomit."_

No! No! Not her! He screamed. No! But nothing was happening, he couldn't stop it. The tears flowing from her eyes hit him like a shot to the chest. No! Not her!

Hermione woke to a strangled scream. What was that? She sat up in bed and listened, it was coming from down the hall, from Draco's room. Without hesitation she grabbed her wand and ran down the hallway, bursting into his room.

"Lumos." She saw him then, still in bed, clutching to his sheets for dear life, tears running down his cheeks. Draco?

"No, stop! Stop! Please! Please..." he whimpered, looking broken.

She ran over to the side of the bed, unsure of what to do.

"Draco, Draco it's me, I'm here." She gently touched his arm. He recoiled at her touch, hissing as he did so.

"Draco." She said a little louder, "Draco I'm... I'm here. It's just a dream, wake up!" She reached for him again, and as she did his hand caught her wrist before she could touch him. He looked into her eyes, looking tortured and broken, trying to figure out if she was real.

"Her-... Herm-" was all he could get out.

"Yes, I'm here, you're alright, it was just a dream. I'm here." Touching his cheek with her free hand. He leaned into her touch, not letting go of her wrist.

"Stay. Stay with me. Please."

Her heart was breaking with sadness for him.

"Okay." She slid in between the covers and he held her tight, still whimpering from whatever nightmare he had. Her back to his chest, he felt her soft hair against his cheek, breathing in the smell of her. They laid there a while, surrounded in silence. His breathing began to even out, and once she thought he was finally asleep, she began to drift off herself.

"Never leave me, Hermione." So quiet she almost missed it. He held her a little tighter then, her heart aching.

"Never." She whispered back, before finally giving into sleep.

Sunday, May 5th, 2002

Something smells good. What is that? Vanilla? He wondered as he woke up. He felt oddly rested, which wasn't a familiar feeling. He took a deep breath as he started to stretch, finally noticing the bushy haired witch laying next to him. He froze. What happened? Why was she here in his bed?! He looked over, and seen she was curled onto her side, facing away from him, laying so close that his breath made her hair flutter. With a shaky hand he reached out and caressed her arm, running down the length of it, to her waist. He was just about to trail back up when he felt warm, soft skin. Good Lord was she not wearing pants?! She'd slept only in his oversized quidditch shirt, his thoughts going down a dangerous path. Almost instantly he could feel how hard he was getting. Well this won't do. He thought. Dead puppies, burning buildings, cheap scotch... trying to think of anything to decrease his desire for the half naked woman beside him. She started to turn towards him, breaking his thoughts.

"Hi." She said in a very sleepy voice. "What time is it?"

"Just passed 9."

"How did you sleep?" She was rubbing her eyes now, willing herself awake.

"I don't know. Good I think?"

"Good." As she let out a sigh and stretched.

"Umm... Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you in my bed?"

She just stared at him. "You don't remember?"

Oh no. Oh no, no, no. What happened?!

She rolled to completely face him, her fingertips tracing his bare chest. "You had a nightmare. I heard you screaming. I came in to see if you were okay, and you asked me to stay."

Before he could respond, he heard a deep growl. "What was that?!"

"My stomach it seems. I must be very hungry."

They both laughed, as she pulled him out of bed.

"I'll make you breakfast!" She said.

He followed her out, getting a nice long look at those gorgeous legs.

Once in the kitchen she surveyed the ingredients he had, deciding on French toast. He prepared the coffee, then sat at the large kitchen island, talking and laughing while she cooked. She was good at everything it seemed. Once she had made four slices for him, and two for herself, she sat next to him and plated their food, setting a container of raspberries between them. After she poured her syrup, she grabbed a handful and sprinkled them all over her plate. He grabbed eight, two for each slice.

She stared at him in amusement "Exactly eight?"

"What? I like even numbers." He took a bite, "Merlin! This is so good!" Nearly shoveling in the next few bites.

"Thank you. I like to cook, I find it relaxing." Unable to keep the smile off her face. "So, do you want to talk about last night? You don't remember your dream at all?"

He paused, no, he didn't. But he knew what it was about. He always had the same ones. "No, I... I don't want to right now."

He had that broken look, and not wanting to stir up any more pain, she decided to change the subject.

"What are your plans for today?"

Grateful, he began to eat again. "I'm not sure, Sunday's are usually lazy days. I never really have plans." Wasn't that the truth.

"Well, I usually make it a shopping day. I like to head to the market, get all the food I need for the week, prepare lunches. Would you like to join me?"

He had no idea what any of that meant. "I'd love to."

"Great!" She sounded really excited. He liked that. "I'll head to my flat to change and get ready, meet me there in an hour? I'll open the floo for you. Number 20, Brighten Hills."

"I'll be there. But first, I believed you wanted to meet Poppy. POPPY!"

Hermione heard a familiar pop and turned to see the most adorable elf she had ever seen.

"Yes, Mister Draco?! Poppy is heres!"

"Poppy, I would like you to meet my guest. Miss Hermione Granger."

"Oohhh! Miss Hermione! I's Poppy!" She said as she gave a little curtsy. She certainly was an excitable little elf.

"Hello Poppy. I like your outfit very much." Hermione said, taking in what exactly the elf was wearing. She had on a purple short sleeved dress, bright purple headband with a huge red flower on it, and purple bangles she had looped around her huge ears as makeshift earrings. And her toe nails were painted. Bright red.

"Thanks you!"

"Poppy, Hermione and I will be going out for the day. Could you please be so kind as to wash the sheets in both my bedroom and the guest bedroom?" He turned to Hermione. "There's nothing like sleeping on fresh sheets."

"Another guilty pleasure?" She said amused.

He gave her a wink.

"Yes, Mister Draco!" And with another pop she was gone.

Hermione was just coming down the stairs as she heard Draco enter the floo. She had on a simple, sleeveless, knee length dark blue sundress. She'd dressed it up with a wide dark brown belt and brown flats to match. She'd braided her hair to the side, her style of choice when going out. Her bushy mess of hair always seemed to get in the way. "Why hello." Her smile bright.

"Hi." He couldn't help but smile back. He couldn't remember the last time he was this close to happy. He had no idea what they were doing today, so he just put on a pair of dark wash jeans, a grey button up, and tan derby shoes.

She stopped when she reached the bottom of the stairs, staring at him.

"What? Is this not appropriate?" He began to worry.

"No. I mean yes, it's fine. I've never seen you in jeans before. I half expected you to show up in a three piece suit!"

He'd keep it to himself that the thought crossed his mind more than once. "I do own casual clothes, I'll have you know."

"Well you look very nice. Sure you won't be hot though? It supposed to be a warm day."

Resisting the urge to run his hand along his Dark Mark, he shifted his weight, trying to look like he didn't have a hideous thing to hide. "No, I'll be fine."

She grabbed her purse and her shopping totes. "Alright then." As she flung her purse over her shoulder he noticed the scar on her arm. Why didn't he see it last night? She had worn a sleeveless dress. She turned and caught him staring at it. He was immediately embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, you're fine" cutting him off. She held her arm out so he could get a good look. Mudblood. It made him sick. She took out her wand and cast a disillusionment charm on it, covering it completely.

"I usually do that in public, I'd rather have not strangers look at it with confusion, expecting me to elaborate." She said, her eyes not leaving his.

"Yea, I know the feeling." His face fell.

"I could do it for you, I'm sure it would work. Want to try?"

"Umm, sure. I guess." He wasn't expecting much, but he was curious. He started to unbutton his shirt, taking it off leaving him in a short sleeved, plain grey t shirt. He held his arm out.

This was the first time she'd seen a Dark Mark up close. She looked at it, noticing the scars around it, she touched it gently with one finger. He jumped back, startled that she would want to touch it. It was vile, disgusting, a constant reminder of something he never wanted to be again. Without saying a word, she reached for her wand and cast the charm. His Mark began to fade, leaving behind only his bare skin. She looked up at his face. He was staring at his arm in astonishment. He looked up. "I've had this Mark for five years. I never thought... thank you." Without thinking he gave her a kiss. She still held his arm in her hand, running both hands up to his shoulders, returning the kiss.

"You're welcome." She said as she pulled away to smile up at him. "We better get going, it's after 11, that doesn't leave us much time for this afternoon."

Once again, he had no idea what that meant, it was only 11 in the morning, but he tossed his dress shirt aside, and he let her lead him outside as they fell into step on the side walk.

"There's a farmers market a few blocks away, then around that corner is a market I like to shop at."

"Okay." He was so lost.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about."

He looked at her then "Was it that obvious? I thought I was doing okay!" He started to laugh, which made her laugh. She grabbed his hand and held it as they walked.

Three hours later, they walked into Hermione's house, their arms loaded with totes full of food.

"You do this every week?! How do you carry all this?!" Draco heaved the totes on to the kitchen counter. His arms hurt, and felt like jello.

"I use a spell to make the bags lighter, then fit them into the larger tote you have there. I put an undetectable extension charm on it, so I'm only carrying one tote." She said it like it was obvious.

He gaped at her. "Did you do that to any of the bags you carried back?"

When she started to giggle he really felt like an idiot.

"You let me struggle all the way back here with these heavy totes?! While you made yours weightless?!"

Bursting into full on laughter now, she could barely talk. "At least..." gasp "you made it" gasp "the whole way."

He began to pout. Feeling foolish.

"Aww, don't be like that" Her laughter dying down to adorable giggles once again. She pecked his cheek with a kiss.

"Come on, we have to put all of this away and start cooking!"

Together they had made pasta with a red sauce and sausage, chicken fajitas, vegetable fried rice, lemon chicken breast, roasted potatoes and vegetables, and prepared a salad with dressing bottled separately.

"This is a lot of food. You're sure it's only you here?" Draco said. Amazed they made all this in less than 2 hours.

"Well sometimes I make extra and bring it to Harry and Ron. Ginny's cooking is really good, but during quidditch season she can't always make it home in time. And Lav's is down right horrible. Molly can only teach her so much. " She looked really happy when she talked about her friends he thought. "Or I freeze it for when I don't feel like cooking. What do you want for dinner, since we didn't eat lunch."

He was getting hungry, but he was also exhausted.

"What would you like for dinner?" He said, hoping he didn't sound like a child.

Sensing his desire to be done cooking for the day, she offered up take out.

"Oh! Like Chinese? Potter gets that every now and then, I've only had one thing though."

She pulled out the menus, found one for Chinese that delivered and placed their order. He wanted sweet and sour chicken, she ordered broccoli in garlic sauce with white rice. She also ordered a side of Chinese donuts, since now she knew Draco liked late night sweets.

When the food came she paid the delivery boy, and set up their food on her dining room table, Draco bringing plates and silverware from the kitchen. This felt so familiar. So easy. So good. The conversation came so easily, they talked about all kinds of things. Whatever came to mind, they hadn't noticed how much time had passed until the sun was setting at the room began to get darker.

"Wow, what time is it?" Draco asked looking at his watch.

"Nearly 7" she answered, glancing to the clock on the wall.

"Wow." He said again, looking up at her. He stared for a moment, wondering if he should say what was on his mind. "This weekend has been the most fun I've had in a long time. Thank you for that." He said sincerely.

"For me too. I don't really want it to end." She said shyly. "Would you care stay a bit longer? We could watch a movie? See what's on the telly." Let's see how he handled that, she thought. She knew he would have no idea what a telly was.

"I'd like that. What movies do you have?"

"What do you like? Do you have any favorites?" A sly smile on her face.

"I did watch this one called Sherlock Holmes once. The newer one, I enjoyed the sarcasm. That actor played the part well I thought. I liked it"

Her mouth fell open. "What?! You've watched movies before? On a television?! How, when?!"

"I should feel offended you keep trying to make a fool out of me." He smirked as he said it. "Potter's house." He said simply.

"Really? How did I not know you two were that close?"

"Well that's on me. I asked him to not parade around our friendship. Like I was some kind of charity case that needed a friend. It's simple. Quiet. I like that now."

She smiled then, wanting to suddenly know everything about him.

They curled up on the couch, the movie coming to an end, enjoying each other's company. Hermione started yawning, it was 10pm.

"Hey." Draco said in a lazy tone. "Want me to head out so you can sleep, you must be tired."

"I am." It didn't go unnoticed that she didn't say anything about him leaving. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

She pulled him up off the couch, his hand in hers, and lead him through the kitchen to the stairs. Her townhouse was three stories, much like Grimmauld Place. The first floor held the living room, dining room, kitchen and a half bath. The second floor held a guest bedroom, adjoining bathroom, small laundry area and a study. The third floor held her bedroom with adjoining bath, and library. He thought that's where they were headed. Instead, she opened a door that had a smaller stair case and went up it. It opened to a solarium. It was breathtaking. The ceiling and walls were made of glass. There were built in benches along 3 sides, each filled with pillows. She had a small desk in the corner adjacent from the stairs, and next to that a small electric fireplace. He'd never seen anything so amazing.

"How did you do this? I love it!"

"Well, there are certain perks to being Hermione Granger." She said. "You haven't seen the best part." She walked past him and pulled on a long drawer from under one of the side benches. When she pulled it all the way out it revealed a bed. A very large bed. Certainly big enough for two. She climbed on. "Come sit with me."

He walked over and sat on the bed, wow it was soft. Like it formed to their shape.

"I like to come out here every now and then, sometimes to work. Sometimes just look at the stars... will you lay with me?"

How could he say no to that? Before he could however, she hopped off the bed and demanded his shirt.

"Umm... I'm not sure if-"

"You can relax. I'm being lazy and don't want to walk back down stairs. Do you mind if I sleep in it?"

"And what will I sleep in?"

"I believe you're wearing boxers." Her smile wide. She must have noticed his nervousness. "Don't worry, I promise not to do more than lay with you. I just don't want you to leave me yet."

I would never leave you he thought. He took off his shirt and handed it to her, whisking it away to a corner to change while his back was turned. He stripped to his boxers and laid down on the bed, pulling the sheet and covers over him. She came over and scooted right next to him, both looking up at the stars. With a swish of her wand a few windows opened up just enough to let in the cool night breeze.

"I love this." He whispered into her hair.

"Me too." And they drifted to sleep


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you enjoy this chapter, its a short one I might post 4 and 5 as well. Still trying to get the hang of this, thanks for being patient!**

 **Chapter 3- Secrets. Monday, May 6th, 2002**

 _"Pay attention Draco, you're losing focus!" He heard Snape say as he felt himself gasp for air. He was trying, he was always trying._

 _"You're going to have to do better than this if you want to keep your... secret... safe from the Dark Lord."_

 _"You know I do. He can't know. Ever." Draco was pleading. "Teach me, I'll try harder!"_

 _"Then... focus... your mind. Empty yourself of emotion and do not allow yourself to be so easily... provoked."_

 _Snape aimed his wand at Draco once more and began to attempt to search his mind for anything he could use against Draco. "Legilimens!" He could feel his professor prodding his mind, his memories. Searching for anything that had to do with her. He couldn't lose focus. He couldn't let her be in harms way because of him. As he tried to block Snape from his memories, he came across the Yule Ball. He tried to push back but Snape had already seen it._

 _"Draco you're not trying hard enough!"_

"No! No! I am! I'm trying!"

Hermione was sitting on her knees at the edge of the bed, trying to figure out what to do. It was 4 in the morning, and he had been dreaming like this for a good 20 minutes. "Draco? Draco, can you hear me? Wake up." She reached for his hand, to hold it, to comfort him. As soon as she touched him he grasped on for dear life, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"He'll find her! You know he will! And it'll be my fault! I have to protect her! I know you know what that's like... please... don't give up on me."

He looked right at her like he was awake, she sat there frozen. What was he dreaming about? What did he go through during the war? "Draco! Draco wake up!"

His eyes snapped awake and started to focus, he looked into hers and saw the hurt, the confusion... the pity.

"What happened?" He sounded so defeated.

"You... you had another dream. I've been trying to wake you. For a while. Draco what's going on?"

He hung his head, defeated. Lost. "I- I don't... I don't know if I'm ready. To tell you. I'm broken Hermione. And I don't know how to not be."

"Well I'm going to take care of you the best I can. Come." She said in a voice so soft he wondered if this was still a dream.

They went downstairs to her room. He sat on her bed, while she drew a bath for him. He watched her pour in different phials, no doubt to calm him. She turned back to him. "Get in when it's full. I'm going to floo to your flat and bring you back some clothes. We're taking the day off." And with that she walked out of the room. He undressed, tested the water, and slowly slid in. Whatever she put in the water smelled of lavender and made his tense muscles tingle. He laid his arms on either side of the tub and let his head fall back. After a while he felt himself relax and sighed.

"What are you doing?" He'd said to himself out loud. "She's gonna leave you before you even get a chance to have her."

Hermione walked into the bathroom with a tote full of clothes , his toothbrush, shampoo and soap. Without speaking, she set the bag by the door, pulled up her small vanity stool behind him and started working the knots out of his neck. He moaned.

"That feels nice. You really don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

He paused. "Be nice to me."

"Draco Malfoy. Do not tell me what to do."

"Yes ma'am." And with that he let her massage his neck and shoulders until the knots in them eased.

"Do you feel better?"

"I do." He said.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He thought about this. Maybe a little bit wouldn't hurt.

"Yea, maybe over breakfast?"

"Deal."

He'd helped her make omelettes. Something simple and quick. She didn't want to waste any time and have him lose his nerve.

"So?"

He sighed. "So. I don't know where to start. "

"What was your dream about tonight?"

"It was... it was about Snape. He trained me in occlumency during the war. He started fifth year, the same time he was teaching Potter. I wanted to protect... what was mine. My family, myself. I couldn't show weakness in front of the Dark Lord. You couldn't show anything or he would use it against you. To hurt you, to force you to do his bidding without question. My dream was one of the first lessons he gave me. I was weak. I wore my emotions on my sleeve and my insecurities always overshadowed any remaining confidence I had. I got better though. Stronger, I got really good at it. Legilimency too. I didn't think it was enough to just be able to shield my memories and my emotions, so I had him teach me to mask my memories, change them into something else. To completely hide what I had in my head. Once that Bastard moved into my house, it was a good thing I learned both."

She stayed quiet. Letting him speak until he was done. Trying to take everything in. She knew there was more, but for now he let her in just enough, and that made him vulnerable. He was scared. Scared of his past, his life, of losing her. She overheard him talking to himself in the bathroom earlier. She could make this work. She could fix him. She knew it.

"Thank you for telling me. Do you feel any better?" She said as she reached for his hand.

He thought about it. "I do." And gave her a soft smile. He glanced over at the clock. "Shit!" Is it really 7?!"

"Oh, yes! Better let Dean know I won't be in today." Reaching for her cell phone."I'm not sure if you knew, but Dean and are partners of sorts. We do a lot of research together, and he's really helped me get everything I've done out there. A real likeable guy. He's dating Luna. She helps sometimes too. Gives me a... different perspective on things you could say." She rambled on while she sent her message. He could imagine working with Luna Lovegood would give anyone a different perspective.

"Do you need me to contact anyone for you?" She said as she finished.

"No, I'll text Potter myself. I do research from home from time to time, so, it not necessary for me come in everyday." Grabbing his own phone from his jeans pocket.

"Why are you texting Harry? Wait... you have a phone?! A muggle phone?!" Her mouth gaping wide open.

He'd finished his text to Harry. "Potter and I have an... arrangement. So he made me get one. And really Hermione, I have changed, I'm that close minded prick anymore." He ground out.

"What?! No that not what I meant! I pestered Harry, Ginny and Ron to get phones for years! Dean too! I kept telling them that they are a vital form of communication and are useful-"

"Especially in emergencies." They said together. They smiled and broke out in laughter at that.

"Oh, just wait until I see him tomorrow!"

XXX

Harry's phone went off just as he flooed into the ministry. It never used to work in there, but ever since Hermione was so damn adamant about everyone getting one, she was able to charm them to repel the magical wards so they got better reception. Draco wasn't coming in today. Damn. He wanted to ask all about his evening Saturday night. He hadn't made time to swing by Hermione's yesterday, and he knew she always did her shopping on Sunday's and didn't want to be bothered. He decided to take a stroll to Hermione's office on level 4 and get her point of view.

As he stepped off the lift, he saw Dean Thomas head on over to their offices they shared. "Hey Dean!" Harry ran to catch up.

"Hey Harry. Say you want a coffee? Hermione text me this morning saying she would be researching from home today, now I have an extra." Handing it to him.

"Thanks. Hermione isn't coming in today?"

"Seems not. But no worries, Luna isn't due back until tomorrow anyway."

"Interesting. Draco sent me a message as well saying he would be out of the office today. I guess they really hit it off on Saturday."

"Blimely, it's about bloody time!"

Harry just chuckled. Yes, it was about time.

Tuesday, May 7th, 2002

 _Dear Mother,_

 _I have had the best weekend. I spent it with her. I haven't felt this alive in years. I feel as though she's fixed a small part of me already. The entire weekend I was with her, I slept next to her. I haven't shared a bed with anyone in so long. I wasn't alone for the first time in three years. Mother, I was happy. I don't know how you and Father would feel, but I felt human again._

 _I still wish for your return._

 _Draco_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *TRIGGER WARNING* Contains self harm. This is a very defining chapter, so I hope everyone tries to read it. Thank you!**

 **Chapter 4- Undone. Thursday, May 16, 2002**

Draco couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he got ready for work that morning. Ever since the charity ball he'd seen Hermione three times for lunch, once for dinner, and she was coming to spend the night tomorrow. He'd left her house the previous Monday reluctantly, thinking somehow she would forget all about him, but the next morning he'd gotten a good morning text message; and one every morning since. He was pouring his coffee into a travel thermos when someone knocked on his door. He opened it to find a delivery man saying he worked for the Ministry. _Oh yes. The new Ministry car service._ They felt like having a car service, similar to the knight bus, would help them with productivity and time. He was sure that somewhere down the line integrating this muggle technology was Hermione's doing. He signed his name for the package and walked back into the kitchen.

Ripping it open he stood in shock as he realized what it was. The painting he'd bid on from the ball. A field full of Narcissus flowers. Why did he even bid on this he wondered... a moment of weakness. He slammed it on the counter top, trying to control his emotions. His hands spread wide, he hung his head, trying not to let old feelings surface. He hadn't seen his mother in 3 years. Hadn't even spoken to her in 3 bloody years. They now lived in France, at one of the many Malfoy properties. Presumably to get away from him. He'd never known another reason, and they'd never told him otherwise. They left him everything. The Manor, the vaults, all of the Malfoy accounts were now in his complete control. They just left. His own parents fled the country because they couldn't stand the disappointment he'd become. He was breathing heavy, his eyes going in and out of focus as he tried to hold the tears back. _Dont show your weakness_. He tried to get out of his own head. Tried to calm down and make it all go away. _How worthless do you have to be to be disowned by your own parents?!_ He'd written his mother a letter once a week for three bloody years! Three years! He'd never once received a response; an explanation. Nothing! Nothing... he felt like nothing...

XXX

Harry had a bad feeling when he walked into Draco's office in the Improper Use of Magic Division. It was Harry's turn to bring coffee, and Draco was never late. Checking his watch it was 8:10. He set the coffees down and decided to head to Hermione's office. Maybe he stopped there. Trying to not let the nerves take over, he took the lift to level 4, spotting Hermione already at her desk... this was not looking good.

"'Mione? Have you seen Draco this morning?" Trying not to sound worried.

"No." She looked up at him then, something was wrong. "He sent me back a good morning text a while ago, but I haven't heard anything since. Harry what's wrong?"

"Damn. We need to leave. Now." Dragging her from out behind her desk he broke out in a run with her hand in his towards the lift to get to the atrium.

She could feel panic setting in. "Harry Potter, you tell me what's going on right now!"

Luckily the lift was empty, and they could head straight to the atrium.

"We're going to Draco's flat. I need you to promise me you will keep an open mind, and you will not bring whatever you see up to him unless he brings it up first. You won't tell anyone what happened. Do you understand, Hermione?"

"Harry, you're scaring me..."

He wouldn't budge. "Do you understand? We don't have time to debate this." Just as the lift doors opened.

"Yes I- yes. I understand!"

"Good. Let's go." He grabbed her wrist and ran towards the floo network. As soon as they were there they each grabbed some floo powder and shouted his address.

"1620 Spinner's End; Draco Malfoy's Flat!"

As they stepped out into his flat Hermione started frantically looking around. His things were still here. His brief case and coffee thermos still sat on the kitchen counter.

"He must still be here." She whispered to Harry.

"I'll check his room, keep looking around."

"Okay." They went separate ways, Harry heading to the stairs for his bedroom located in the loft. Hermione went further into the dining room. Nothing. She made her way to the kitchen. What was that sound? She swore she heard breathing. Labored breathing. Her heart was in her throat as she rounded the massive kitchen island. _Oh my God. Oh my God. Draco?_

"HARRY! THE KITCHEN, NOW!" She screamed. She didn't have time to process what she saw, she just ran to him. Huddled against the cabinets on the floor sat Draco. His shaking hands were stained with blood. She looked around and saw a kitchen knife close by also covered in blood. Tears were running down his face, looking scared and angry and confused. His breathing was uneven, and he was mumbling to himself. She looked at his blood soaked shirt where his Mark was.

"Draco?! Draco?!" Harry came running then.

"Damn it!" He pulled out his phone. "Ginny! Get to Malfoy's now!"

Within seconds she was there, panicked and calm at the same time.

"Bloody Hell." Ginny said as she ran to his other side. "Draco?! Draco?! Can you hear me?"

"I'm noth- nothing... can't do anyth-thing right..."

"What's he talking about?!" Hermione looked from Ginny to Harry. Neither answered her.

"Draco, we're here, come back. We're here to help." Ginny said softly.

"Help... me. He-help me." He began to rock.

"Oh my god." Hermione was in complete shock. She had no idea what to do. She hated not knowing what to do.

"Hermione" Ginny said, never taking her eyes off Draco. "I need you to leave the room. Please don't argue" she cut her off as soon as she began to protest. "I promise we will all fill you in later."

"Let's go, Ginny can handle this. It isn't the first time. He will be fine. They just... need a moment." Harry led her away. Right out of Draco's flat as a matter of fact.

Ginny waited until she heard the door shut, then took a deep breath.

"Draco, I'm here now. Do you feel my hand? My hand is holding yours. Can you feel it?" She took one hand in hers, when he didn't flinch away, she took the other too." There you go. Come back to me Draco. We're here. It's alright." She held his hands in hers tightly, trying to squeeze light, and hope and love into him.

Draco looked up. "Ginny?" His voice hoarse.

"Yes, I'm right here. Draco do you feel me holding your hand?" He nodded.

His body began to shake, crying hysterically as he tried to catch his breath. "Why does no one love me?" He fell into her, her arms wrapping around the broken man in front of her.

"Shh. _We_ love you. There's love for you here Draco. I know it. It's alright." Her heart breaking into pieces as she spoke.

After Ginny got him up the stairs and washed off the blood as best she could, she waited while he changed into his softest t shirt and pajama pants, climbing into bed. She gave him a phial of Dreamless Sleep and another of Drought of Peace. His eyes drooping as the potions took effect. She sat on the edge of the bed, one hand holding his, the other stroking his hair.

"Gin?"

"Yes love?"

"What's wrong with me?" His voice straining against the tears welling up in his throat.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong with you. None of this is your fault, do you hear me?" Her voice soft yet firm. "You are a brilliant man and we are lucky to have you."

He nodded. "Did... did Hermione come?"

She waited. "Yes, she did." His eyes grew wide and scared. "She was frightened, but she's still here waiting for you, and will be here when you wake up."

"I love her."

"I know dear."

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to beat this. I have demons, and she doesn't deserve any of it. I don't deserve her." He began to cry all over again.

"Draco Malfoy, are you listening to me?" She waited for him to nod before continuing. "You deserve to be happy. When you feel the dark coming on I want you to think of all the things you did to protect her. All the things you did to make sure she was safe. The sacrifices you made."

"It wasn't enough. I'm never enough." He said shutting his heavy eyes.

"You are. To her. You are. To her you're worth it."

After 45 minutes of being away, Ginny finally called Harry and said it was okay to come back to Draco's flat. Hermione wanted to run, but Harry stopped her. "We'll get there, he's fine. It's okay."

They walked back to his flat, not knowing how far away they had gotten.

"Do you know how Malfoy came to live here?" Harry said, sliding his hand into hers.

"No."

"Well you know Snape was his godfather. After the war and things had settled, a ministry worker came to the Manor with Snape's will." *like when Dumbledore died* she thought. "Well turns out since Snape had to no children, and no living relatives, he made Malfoy his heir. The flat he lives in now was Snape's. He bought the one next to it as well and renovated it into one large flat. Once he came into all that Malfoy money, he built up the area. It used to be really run down and dirty. Lots of abandoned houses. It's a muggle neighborhood, which suited him just fine. No one would know him here. He could have a fresh start. He poured money into the community, rebuilt the school, added parks and cleaned the place up. Even worked with the muggle politicians to fix the water system, and the factories nearby that provide a lot of the work to people out here."

She had no idea. About any of this, sure it would've come out eventually but then again, maybe not. Why would he do so much for people he doesn't know? "Why are you telling me all this Harry?"

"I just want you to remember that he does good things. He's rebuilt himself by rebuilding others. Keep that in mind when something like what happened today happens again."

She thought about that for a while, walking the rest of the way in silence. When they walked through the front door, everything was cleaned up and Ginny was sitting on the couch, waiting for them with three mugs of hot chocolate.

"Hey" she said to a Hermione handing her a mug. "I know it's summer time, but there's just something about hot chocolate."

Hermione took her mug and sat in the chair opposite Ginny so Harry could sit next to his wife. He snaked his arm around her, kissing her temple

"So, what was all that?" Hermione said breaking the silence, wanting to not wait a minute longer.

"It's really not our story to tell, but you have to promise me not to push him to talk about it. Promise." It was a statement, not a question. Ginny knew Hermione had a thirst to understand things that eluded her, a persistence like no other. If she didn't promise her now, she would never know.

"I promise." Her eyes never leaving Ginny's. Ginny sighed and Hermione took that as acceptance.

"What set him off this morning was that painting, from the Charity Ball." Hermione didn't understand, but she didn't dare ask questions. Draco wanted that painting, didn't he?

"A field of Narcissus flowers." Ginny said shaking her head. "After he came into his role as Malfoy heir, his parents moved to France shortly after. No warning, no explanation, nothing. He tried to contact them, tried to find out which of the vacation houses they owned they had decided to make their new home, but they wanted nothing to do with him, and made sure he knew that. He hasn't seen them since. His father, he never talks about. It doesn't seem to bother him much that they don't have a relationship. His mother, though... she was everything. She was his life for such a long time and to just leave without telling him why. He's written his mother a letter once a week for three years, and has never once gotten a response. After a while he began to think it was his fault, something he did to make them leave, since he had no other explanation."

Hermione was speechless. She had no idea. "I can't believe that. Narcissa lied to Voldemort for Harry just to find Draco. Everything she'd done had been for Draco, that doesn't make any sense!"

"Exactly, that's why he can't let it go."

She decided to press on, and see what she could find out. "And what about his nightmares?"

Ginny and Harry shared a glance, trying to decide what they should tell her, and if they should wait for Draco to tell her. This time it was Harry that spoke up. "What do you know about his nightmares?"

"Well he's had two since we've been... together." Her heart jumped a little as she said that. She didn't notice Ginny's little smirk she gave to Harry. "He told me about one. It was about Snape and teaching him occlumency so he could protect what was his he said. Against Voldemort."

"Wow, I'm impressed he even said that much. This is a good sign." Said Ginny, relief in her voice.

"He has a few of them, they just repeat. I don't know how often they come, but it's usually after there's some kind of incident he's allowed to boil over in his head." Harry continued on, looking tired even though it was barely 10 am.

"The first one..." She wasn't sure how to ask what she wanted to know. "The first one he had was the night of the Charity Ball. He kept screaming _not her, not her_ over and over. Are... are these dreams about his mother?"

Harry looked her right in the eyes. "No. They're not... but I think you already knew that. That one is him reliving the night we were taken to Malfoy Manor. And Bellatrix was torturing you. He didn't do anything to stop it, couldn't do anything to stop it, but he doesn't see it that way. He sees it as weakness, as if he could've taken on Bellatrix himself and saved you."

"But he would have died! There's no way-"

"I know, but I wasn't there Hermione, not really. He heard your screams, and watched you get hurt and thinks that somehow he didn't do enough to keep you safe... to protect what was his."

She let that sink in. _Oh_. Oh wow. "But... that was over five years ago. We just had our first conversation less than two weeks ago. If he felt-"

"If he felt that way why not say it sooner? Come on 'Mione, we both know the answer that. We were all different people in school. After the war he tried to fix things on his own, but he thinks he's weak. A person as strong as you would never look twice at a guy like him. Hell I had to beg him to go to the ball!"

"You did?"

"Yea, and get him to wear that damn red tie. To match your dress. To make him see that maybe you might fit together after all."

 _That maybe we fit together after all_.

"I don't know how to make him see any of this." She said quietly. She looked up at Ginny then. "Ginny, why did you want me to leave him? Why couldn't I help you? I wanted to help."

"Well, for one I didn't know what Draco had told you about... anything. I saw that he was coming out of being trapped in his own mind, and I didn't want him to see you here, with pitty, or remorse, or worse regret on your face. He so scared to lose you now that he's had a taste of what his life could be. I didn't want him to sink back into that rabbit hole if he saw you and wasn't prepared to."

She turned to Harry. "And the phone?"

"I needed a way to know quickly if he was safe. This really headstrong witch I know forced all my friends to get one, so I forced him to get one too. So when he's legitimately going to be late he can tell me and I won't come rushing over here. I didn't get a message today, and when I showed up at his office with coffee and he wasn't there I knew something happened."

"This is all very overwhelming."

Ginny reached for her hand. "I know it is, we just have to keep moving forward."

They finished the rest of their hot chocolate, which Ginny was right about, and Hermione said she would stay behind until he woke up. Harry flooed back to work, Ginny lingering a little longer. "If you want I can floo over to your place, grab a change of clothes for you so you don't have to leave." She said.

"I would like that, thank you. Oh, and Ginny?"

"Yes?"

"Could you bring me a pair of pajamas... and a toothbrush?"

Ginny smiled and hugged her friend. "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: From this point on, time is going to really fast farward FYI. Everything should be dated properly.  
**

 **Chapter 5- Making Plans. Thursday May 16, 2002**

Hermione changed into the clothes Ginny had brought her. Black yoga pants and a Forrest green tank top. She said he shouldn't be awake for a few more hours, so she threw some chicken, rice, broth and vegetables in a cast iron pot and set the oven for low. Just in case he was hungry later. She made her way up to his library, easily her favorite room in his house, picked out a few books and headed to his bedroom. She started out in a chair in the corner, then moved to the bench at the foot of the bed, before finally giving in and laying on his bed next to him. She stacked her books on the night stand, and began to get comfortable. As soon as he felt her move his arm came around her, and he rested his head in her lap. He looked so innocent, she didn't dare move. Picking up her book she absentmindedly stroked his hair, making him give a little contented sigh. And they stayed like that for most of the afternoon.

She'd read through two of her six books when she felt Draco start to stir. Setting her book down she tried to check if he was awake. His hand came up to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes.

"Hermione?" He'd croaked trying to turn to look up at her.

"Hey, I'm here." She said. "How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty."

"Oh here, I have a glass of water, let me help you sit." He let her and he drank nearly the entire glass.

"I have dinner ready too, if you were hungry."

"Dinner? What time is it?"

"It's nearly 4:30."

"Oh Merlin! I didn't mean to sleep the entire day away! Have you been here this whole time?"

"Yes." She whispered. "And I'm staying the night tonight too, I already have a bag here."

*Well.* He thought. _He certainly wasn't going to argue over that_.

XXX

They got ready for work the next morning together, and flooed in together as well. He thought people would notice and thought they should arrive separately, but she told him flat out she didn't care, and that was that. It made him smile. He almost leaned in for a kiss when they had to part, but caught himself.

First thing she did when she got to her office was send an interdepartmental memo. She told Draco she had planned on working through her lunch break, which wasn't technically a lie; she did have something she needed to take care of. But promised him she would be done promptly at 4 pm because of it. Her lunch hour came by quick, so she packed up her stuff and told Dean and Luna she'd be back in a bit. She made her way to the lift, getting off at level 7: Department of Magical Games and Sports. She didn't stop again until she came to the door she was looking for, the one with THEODORE NOTT on the name plate. She knocked twice, then walked in.

"Miss Granger, this is a surprise." Theo said standing to greet her.

"Did you not receive my memo this morning?" She said, shaking his hand and taking a seat across from his desk.

"Oh no, I did. But it's still a surprise. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She took a deep breath then exhaled it slowly. The worst he could say was no. "Well, I'm here regarding a matter concerning Draco Malfoy."

She waited before continuing so she could gauge his response.

"Draco? This day is full of surprises. And how is he?" He smiled at her, so she began again.

"He's well." _Just say it Hermione_. "He's my boyfriend, actually. And I want to ask you something."

If his mouth could've hit the floor it surely would have. "Boyfriend?"

"Yes."

He stared at her for a moment, trying to decide if she was lying. He knew Draco loved her, but never thought he'd see the day when Hermione a Granger actually belonged to Draco Malfoy.

"Well this is cause for celebration! What's he been up to these days?" Theo said excitedly. Good. This was going good.

"He works for the ministry actually, it's how we met."

"You don't say, I've never seen him around."

"Well, I never see you around."

He smirked. He liked her instantly. "Fair point, Miss Granger."

"And I'm glad you feel that this is cause for celebration, because I was hoping to have a surprise birthday party for him. In 2 weeks. I would really like it if you could help me contact some of this old friends from Hogwarts?"

"I can certainly try. I do keep in contact with some old friends, I'll see what I can do for you."

"Oh great, thank you!" She said, letting her excitement show. "I've decided the party is going to be June 1st, 7 pm at the Leaky."

"Excellent! I'll see who I can get in touch with over the weekend. Care for lunch on Monday to discuss this further?"

"That sounds great! Thank you, I do really appreciate this. Even if one or two friends come I think it will go a long way to help him."

If she realized what she just let slip she didn't let on, Theo noticed. "Thank you again!" She smiled and waved as she headed out.

"See you Monday, Miss Granger."

 **Saturday, June 1st, 2002**

Hermione was nervous. She had told Draco she had planned to go out for drinks with Ginny and Harry to celebrate his birthday. Nothing too much, just at the Leaky. He seemed to go for it, and the party started in a half hour.

"Draco! I don't want to be late!" She called to him from her spot at the vanity while he was still in the shower. She was just finishing her hair, a messy bun up-do of sorts with a few soft, fat curls framing her face. She applied her makeup, going for a sun kissed look with a gold eye shadow, brown eye liner, plumping mascara and her usual foundation and blush. Her dress she'd bought just for today was a sleeveless pale blue dress that ended mid-thigh. She wore strappy wedged sandals since Draco had a good six inches on her in height. "I'm going down stairs to call Ginny and get my purse." She said as she heard the water shut off.

"Okay, love." He called out to her.

 _Love_. It made her giddy when he said little things like that without realizing. She waited for him in the kitchen, taking out her phone she dialed Hannah's number.

"Hannah, hi! How is everything going?! Does it look like everyone's going to show up?" She ran over to check the stair case just to make sure he's wasn't listening.

"Yes! Hermione, there's so many people here already! This was a great idea! I bet we're gonna be close to 20 people!"

"Wow that's fantastic! We'll be there as soon as we can!"

A few minutes later Draco came down the stairs in black dress slacks, black shoes, and a light blue button up, which he had rolled up the sleeves on. She'd taught him the disillusionment charm, and since then he seemed much more relaxed. Like he could actually forget his Dark Mark.

"I love it when we match." She said walking over to him for a kiss.

"So do I. All ready then?"

"Yes!"

She seemed awfully excited about drinks with the Potter's. Something was up. He grabbed her waist and apparated them to just outside the Leaky, holding the door for her as they walked in.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted when he walked in behind her. His face gave away his shock.

"Are you okay Draco?" Hermione asked him.

"You- you threw me a surprise party?"

"Yea, well, Hannah and Theo helped. I hope-"

"Theo? Theo Nott?"

"The one and only!" A voice called from the back of the room. Theo made his way up front to shake Draco's hand. He took his outstretched hand and pulled him into a hug. "It's been a while."

"It certainly has." Draco said. He turned to Hermione, "You are simply amazing."

"Hey, and what about me?! I did all the work getting everyone back together! Aren't I just as amazing Mate?!" Theo pretended to look insulted.

Draco looked at him then, "Everyone? Who's everyone?"

Theo turned to wave his hand at the crowd in the back, and as people started to come forward Draco's mouth hung open. Standing in front of him were now Theo, Blaise, Daphne, and Goyle.

"Draco!" Blaise shouted as he slapped his old friend on the back. "Imagine my surprise when I received an owl from Theo saying he just had the most interesting visit with Draco Malfoy's girlfriend! And more so when I learned there was to be a surprise party in your honor, with the Potter's and Weasley's also in attendance."

 _Girlfriend?! Is that what she called herself? He really liked the sound of that_.

Draco started to not feel so comfortable now. He hadn't spoken to the people in front of him in three years. And now here they were, his old friends and his new friends in one place, and his old friends could be a judgmental and prideful bunch.

As if to save him from his discomfort, Lavender walked up to Blaise with a smile and wrapped herself around his arm. "Oh you know we're not that bad! We've spent the last two weeks planning this! You know you like us." She said with a smile. Lavender always did let her emotions get the best of her, and right now she was excited.

Blaise gave Draco a wink and let himself be lead away.

"Draco?" He heard his name coming from a very familiar voice.

"Astoria?" He saw her in the back now, behind Daphne. He let go of Hermione's hand and walked up to her, as if there were no other people in the room.

"Oh this should be good." Theo whispered to Hermione.

She was confused. What's going on?

Draco reached her and pulled her into a hug "How- how have you been?"

"I'm good." He said letting her go but still keeping his hands on her arms. "I'm really good."

"I'm glad to hear it!"

Hermione glanced at Theo, and he had a genuine smile on his face. "Umm, Theo? What's going on?"

He turned to her then. "They're catching up. I didn't realize he didn't speak to her anymore either. But I guess divorce does that to people."

"Divorce?!" She said in a low hiss.

Theo turned, eyeing her curiously. "How long have you been dating Draco?"

Well, they haven't had this conversation yet... so technically... she wasn't even sure if she was. "Not very long." And left it at that.

"You, Miss Granger, are full of interesting things."

She looked back to Draco and Astoria. She was introducing him to someone, her boyfriend she guessed. She felt stupid. How could she not know he was married before?

XXX

The party seemed to pick up after everyone was introduced, and Draco got over his shock of having his old friends around again. Everyone seemed to really be excited to see him. It was as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders to be honest. He missed them. He knew he missed them, but after being cut off for so long he just started to believe we was supposed to be alone. It never occurred to him to try and reach out. That these people really wanted to be his friend. He tried to mingle with everyone. Theo worked in the division for magical games and sports. Right now they were planning the Quidditch World Cup. Blaise was, well, Blaise. Traveling the globe in search of his next female conquest. He learned that Daphne and Goyle had gotten married, and they seemed genuinely happy. He'd never have guessed that match would work out, but the end of the war changed Goyle, and Daphne just happened to help.

*And from there it just kind of took off.* He thought back to his conversation with Goyle about his marriage. _We saw things you know? You and me, well, more you than me. But what happened with Crabbe... it stayed with me. Daph helped. A lot. I'll always be grateful she sees something in me. I tell her everyday I'd be nowhere without her_. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Hermione come up to his side, until she wrapped her arm around his waist, tilting her head up for a kiss.

"Hi."

"Hi. Are you enjoying yourself?" She asked.

"I am. This is the best birthday I could have asked for. Thank you. How did you do all this?"

"Well I had a thought after... that... to try and plan a party for your birthday, but I didn't know any of your friends. You never talk about them, and I knew Theo worked at the Ministry so-"

"He does?!"

She smiled. "Yes Draco, he does. Theo had the same reaction when I said the same about you. You really need to catch up. Anyway, I asked him to contact all of your old friends for me. See if anyone would come. The only one that we reached out to but didn't want to show up was Pansy."

Wow. She asked Pansy?! "No loss there, honestly. She was always more of a nuisance than a friend."

Hermione giggle at that. She never liked Pansy. She was quite relieved she didn't want to come. The rest of Draco's friends seemed surprisingly like people she could like. She supposed she shouldn't feel that way though, it's not like she ever tried. House prejudices were a thing of the past.

"Hermione?" Draco sounded a little nervous.

"Yes?"

"Did Theo... tell you anything? About... why we didn't stay in touch?"

"No Draco, he didn't. That's for you to tell me, when you're ready." She kissed his cheek. "Now, do you want some cake birthday boy? And don't for one second think I'm not making you blow out all the candles!"

His heart was so full in that moment, he couldn't believe the turn his life had taken. This woman saved him.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Smut Warning**

 **Chapter 6- Love, and Other Things. Sunday, June 2nd 2002**

They didn't get back to Hermione's place until well past midnight. The good feeling they both had saturated the air between them.

"I'm so happy you had a good time tonight. I didn't know if you would like it or not. I kind of had this idea on a whim." Hermione said as she took off her shoes, and hung up her purse.

Draco did the same, and started unbuttoning his shirt. "I loved every minute. You always amaze me." With his shirt undone all the way, she could see his bare chest. It always amazed her, how beautiful he was. His skin so perfect, the color of porcelain. His muscles were so defined, she walked over and traced her fingers along those gorgeous lines.

Draco sucked in a harsh breath through his nose "Hermione" saying her name with warning. With need.

"Draco." She whispered.

He kissed her. Slow at first, then slowly feeding his passion into it. He moved his hands around to the small of her back, drawing her in closer to him. Her body pressed against his, he could feel everything. The perfect shape of her breasts, the heat that radiated from her made his skin tingle, even though she was still fully clothed. _Well I'll just have to fix that_ He thought. Before he could do anything though, she backed him into the wall, her hands moving from his chest into his hair at the back of his neck. He let out a small moan, he loved it when she did that. When she broke this kiss she looked into his eyes. He could get lost there. She removed his shirt, and started for his belt. He pulled his hands free of her and stilled her hands on his trousers.

"Hermione." He said, desperate.

"Yes, Draco?" She sounded playful. She wanted this.

"I- I don't know if... if I'm..."

She backed off then.

"Okay. Will you stay tonight?"

She didn't look upset. He let out a breath he'd been holding. "Yes, love. I'll stay."

She kissed him as she smiled, "I'll meet you upstairs then. I just have to change. And I know it's not officially your birthday, but I have a present for you. I'll go get it!"

Before he could say anything, she ran off upstairs. He shook his head and headed to the third floor to her bedroom. He'd kept a few things here now, just as she did at this flat. He pulled from his drawer a soft t shirt and threw it on, stripped from his jeans but leaving his boxers on, and went to brush his teeth.

Hermione waited in the hallway until she heard him leave the bedroom and shut the bathroom door. Perfect! She quietly ran in, pulling the covers back and hopping into the center of the bed, wearing her birthday present for him. She hoped she wouldn't make a fool out of herself. _What if he didn't like it? What if he really wasn't ready?_ she thought. _Oh he's ready!_ And she knew he was, she could feel it every time they started to get intimate; but he always stopped it. _Well, not tonight Malfoy._ She unstoppered a phial of dark purple liquid, a contraceptive potion, and downed it in one gulp. A smile on her face as she waited for him.

He came out of the adjoining bathroom, shutting the light off and wandered back to the bed. He froze when he saw Hermione sitting on the bed.

"Hi there, Draco. Are you ready to come to bed?"

He was speechless. He didn't move a muscle. Just stood and stared at the beautiful woman sitting on the bed. The only thing she had on was a gorgeous red lace, push up bra that did all the right things for her breasts. And a pair of matching red lace panties. His mouth hung open, not sure how to make his body move.

"I know how much you like matching things."

"I do." When he found his voice. He willed himself to walk further, although he wasn't going as fast as his brain would like.

"Happy Birthday." She said, kneeling in front of him on the bed as he walked to the edge. Her hands went to his neck, pulling him in for a kiss and pressing her body against his. He was so lost he didn't even realize that she had removed his shirt. Standing there just in his boxers he let her pull him onto the bed, lying beside him. She moved slowly, propping herself up on one arm, as she traced lazy circles on his chest.

"Are you alright, Draco?"

"Yea. Yes I am. Are you alright?"

"I am." She sounded so sure of herself, he couldn't believe he was in this moment, with her.

She kissed his lips, then moved to his jaw, his neck, his chest. Leaving a little trail of heat as she made her way down to... _Oh no_.

"Hermione?!" He damn near squealed, stilling her movements.

"Yes, Draco?"

"What are you doing?"

She didn't laugh. She didn't tell him it was obvious what she was doing, she didn't get annoyed with his ridiculous questions. Instead she sat up, climbed on top of him straddling his body, her hands on either side of his head. She leaned down and kissed him.

"I'm loving you, Draco." She whispered. "Let me love you."

Tears pricked his eyes, he'll never forget this moment.

"Okay." His voice hoarse.

Without another word, she leaned down and kissed him, his hands instinctively going to her waist. She deepened the kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth. She started to move to his neck, but before she could reach it he grabbed her waist, flipping her over in one move so he was now on top of her.

"Hermione, you have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." His desire now showing on his face, in his eyes. He kissed her. Hard, hungry. Pouring all his love into her. His hands in her hair, moving to her neck to find that sensitive spot he just knew she would have. He willed himself to slow down. He knew this wasn't her first time, but it was *their* first time. And he wanted it to be perfect. Reaching behind her back he unclasped her bra letting it fall loose, but not removing it just yet.

"I like this." He said.

"I never knew how much you liked red."

He looked up, thinking back to the ball, and laughed. "I guess it's grown on me."

Settling himself a little lower between her legs, he slowly kissed the beautiful mounds that her bra didn't cover. She sucked in a breath, letting her hands fist in his hair. Slowly, he slid one strap down her arm, freeing one breast from its cup, then did the same with the other strap. Slowly, almost painfully. He wanted this to last, and he knew once they actually started there would be no slowing down. He looked at her then, really looking at her. So full and perfect. _And his. There was no going back now_. The thought made him shiver.

"Draco, are you okay?"

"More than okay, love." And without warning he took her left breast in his mouth, gently palming the other.

"Draco!" She breathed his name.

He didn't stop. He continued his sucking as he took her other nipple between his thumb and forefinger, giving it a tug.

"Mmmm" The sound escaped her throat between gasps of air.

He then moved his mouth to the other breast, giving it the same attention. Sucking, licking, pulling on her hardened nipple with this teeth. While his other hand fondled her now moist nipple, he gave it a harsh squeeze.

Draco!" She gasped, bucking her hips beneath him.

"Do you like that, love?" His voice smooth as silk.

"Yes" She breathed. "Please..."

Not wanting to disappoint, he carried on with her breasts. He began to trail kisses down her stomach, when he stopped.

Hermione was confused, she was feeling everything, and then suddenly she was feeling nothing. She picked her head up to see that he was looking at a spot just under her breasts. _Shit_.

His finger traced the small, puckered scars that trailed down to her belly button.

"Draco?" Her voice breaking him from his thoughts.

"Yea?"

"Are... are you alright?" She began to sit up. He let her. That didn't seem like a good sign. She pulled the sheet over her and sat beside him.

"I... I don't know." He looked into her eyes, searching for pity, for regret. What he saw however was her strength. Her calm. Her patience.

"Their scars from the cruciatus curse." She said simply. Thinking it best to just get it out there.

"Do they still hurt you..." He said it as more of a statement than a question she noticed.

"Sometimes, when I move too much, or stretch a certain way." She didn't sound upset or sad. The bravery this woman had was unbelievable.

He decided he could try to have some too. If she could talk so freely about the worst night of her life, he could too. He sighed and sat up straighter, reaching for her hand and put it on his hip.

"Draco, what are you-" She felt them then. A cluster of small, puckered scars. They covered his right hip and trailed around to his lower back. He had more than she did. A lot more. She only had five. He must've had fifteen, at least.

"Draco- how? Why?"

"Punishment. Training. It didn't really matter. It seemed to be the Dark Lord's curse of choice. He got off on watching people twitch around on the floor, in such pain they'd be begging for death." She didn't remove her hand, just kept moving her thumb along his scars as her hand rested on his hip.

"I couldn't save you. I wanted to, you have to know that."

"I do know that. And even though I didn't know it then, I know it now. Do you hear me? I know it now."

He shook his head. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he couldn't get away from these thoughts. He'd been doing so well. Because of her.

"It's part of the reason Snape tried so hard to teach me occlumency. If you're strong enough, you can resist the curse. You can block it out. It still hurts, but not as bad, not like your entire body is on fire. Only problem with that is, you have to practice. Aunt Bella particularly enjoyed those training sessions I'd imagine."

Her other hand flew to cover her gaping mouth. "What?!"

"Well to see if I was getting any better, the curse had to be used on me. Snape couldn't do it, he didn't mean it, and neither did my mother. So that left Aunt Bella. Snape still had a part to play though, a faithful servant to the Dark Lord and all. So he would literally drag me into the dining room in front of all the other Death Eaters and throw me to the floor. Tell her to use the curse. To see if I've _learned anything. A Malfoy never shows weakness_. Needless to say she didn't need much prompting."

"You knew that Snape wasn't loyal to Voldemort?!"

He grimaced when she said His name. He hated that he still referred to Him as _the Dark Lord._

"I did. We were close. I couldn't imagine if I didn't have him around, he protected me, as much as he could. Even when I rejected his help, he still watched over me."

She leapt into his lap, throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh Draco!"

He didn't know what to do. This was not the reaction he was expecting. Why did she still want him?! She should be kicking him out of her bed right now, telling him how vile he was. How he knew vital information that could've saved people! How he did nothing to stop any of it. He pulled her off him.

"Don't you see Hermione?!" He said, his voice getting higher, failing to keep his emotions at bay. "I was weak, I didn't do anything to stop it! I could've come forward, I could've protected you, Dumbledore didn't have to die! I should have done something! Instead I just-"

"You just what, Draco?!" She didn't want to yell at him, but he needed to hear the truth. "Saved yourself? Was that such an awful thing to do?! You had Voldemort LIVING IN YOUR HOUSE! What were you supposed to do?! Why didn't Snape save you?! He knew you didn't want any of that, didn't ask for any of that! Why didn't he get you out of there?! Why, Draco?!"

"He did everything he could for me! If he tried and failed we both would've gotten ourselves killed and the war never would have ended! He did what he had to do!" He was getting upset now, but he couldn't help it.

"Yes, Draco." She said softly, her tone changing in an instant. He was confused. She inched closer to him, pulling them both down on the bed so they were lying side by side. "He did everything he could. You did everything you could. If you tried and failed you would've gotten us both killed. You did what you had to do to keep what belonged to you safe."

He looked into her eyes, and as she used his own words against him, turning them so they made sense, so they clicked in his mind, he couldn't help but let the tears fall. "I tried." He sobbed, laying his head on her chest.

"I know you did. I know." She let him cry, offering soothing sounds and whispers into his hair, as she brushed it way from his face. She had no idea how long they stayed like that. A minute, an hour. After a while he lifted his head.

"Thank you." He said. "I needed that, I needed you." His breath was teasing her now bare nipples, and she let out a sigh as her eyes closed. Realizing she still wanted him, and he wanted her; now more than ever, he kissed her lips. Then each nipple. "Let me love you."

He suckled her breasts with all the passion he had in him. All the love, the anger, the guilt poured out of him and he felt somehow lighter, better, happier. He re positioned himself so he was sitting up higher, allowing for his free hand to trail down to her underwear, to caress her spot he so wanted to enter. He slid his hands over the moist fabric, instantly growing hard as he did so.

"Mmmm." He moaned. "You're so wet for me." Not stopping his hand.

"Yes... yes..." she began to move to the rhythm of his hand. The wet fabric shifting under his hand created friction and she began to feel herself moving closer release.

He slid is hand over to her hip, hooking her lace underwear around his fingers and tugging it down. She lifted her hips to allow him to remove them, now lying completely naked before him. Without wasting any time, he slid two fingers inside her. She gasped at the welcomed intrusion, bucking her hips, and her hands grabbing any part of him she could find. He started slow, gently moving in and out until he found a rhythm. His thumb slowly caressing that sensitive nub just above her opening. He couldn't wait much longer, he had to be in her, moving with her body.

"Hermione." He said, moving his fingers faster, his thumb rubbing harsh circles around her clit. The more pressure he applied the more frantic she became.

"Yes, Draco, yes... please... more... I need..." His fingers worked faster, willing her to come. Sliding a third finger into her, he rubbed against her sensitive walls, finally feeling her tense and her body thrash in release. Before she had a chance to think, he lifted himself off of her to quickly take his boxers off, then climbed back on top of her, re positioning himself at her entrance.

"Hermione, I- I can't wait. I don't know if I have the willpower to be gentle." His voice pleading with her to not change her mind.

"Then don't be."

It was all he needed, and in one swift movement he was plunging into her, his cock buried deep inside her. His entire body shivered as he forced himself to hold still, allowing her to conform to his intrusion. She began to slowly push against him, her body begging for more. He pulled nearly all the way out, and slammed back into her.

"Oh my God, Hermione." He panted. "You feel unbelievable." He rocked in and out of her, finding a sync movement between them. In no time they both were panting, Hermoine grabbing his arse to pull him closer, her nails digging into his skin. He wrapped his forearms under her shoulders, allowing him to pull her down with his thrusts.

"Are you close, love? I can't... hold on..." He said into her neck.

"Yes, oh God, yes!" He slammed into her with urgency, each thrust pulling almost all the way out then back in. If he kept that up he would come in no time and she had to go first. He pushed all the way in now, his balls touching her skin, and began to grind slow circles into her clit.

She screamed out then, and finally he felt her walls convulse with her orgasm. He began to pound into her again, taking only three more thrusts before he was spilling himself into her. Each riding out their own high, they stayed joined together even after they were finished. Eventually he rolled off her, taking her with him so she laid on her side, facing him.

Each content with one another, she traced small circles onto his chest, while he caressed her arm.

"Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

And with that they drifted off to sleep, still holding each other. Neither wanting to let go.

Tuesday, June 4th, 2002

 _Dear Mother,_

 _*I told her I loved her. She is mine. I have had the best month I could have asked for. She gave me a surprise birthday party, and gifts, and herself. Mother, she told me she loved me too. She helps with my nightmares. A weight has been lifted from me, I still miss you, I still want you to come home. But I must confess she makes me whole again. She is worth everything I have done. I have found myself, and it is because of her._

 _Your Son,_

 _Draco_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: More Smut, simply because it was fun to write! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7- Birthday. Wednesday, June 5th, 2002**

Draco hardly ever ate lunch alone anymore. His favorite booth now filled with different friends. He'd had lunch with Theo this week, just like nothing had changed. They used the hour to catch up, Theo filling him in on all of Blaise's stories. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed so hard. People still stared, but he was finding that he cared less and less.

Now he sat with Potter and Weasel.

"Do you have plans for tonight, Mate?" Ron asked as he shoveled in food. Draco noticed it was one of the meals he helped Hermione make. She did say something about freezing them, must be Lavender's cooking was especially terrible this week.

"Not that I know of, I mean it's just a day, I already had the party."

"Well she hasn't said anything to me, so she doesn't have anything planned. I do know you're getting a gift tonight though, so try to act surprised." Harry said without looking up.

"So just because she didn't tell you anything that means nothing's going to happen? How would you know that?" Draco asked.

"Perk of being _The Chosen One_ I guess." Harry said with a smirk.

The table sat in silence for a few seconds before all three burst out laughing.

At the end of the day, Draco walked down to Hermione's office. If it was an especially good research day, she could get so lost in thought that she'll forget to check the time. One day they were supposed to meet in the atrium and she left him sitting there for a full half hour before rushing down. When he came to her door, the only door with three name plates in the entire Ministry he was sure; he knocked then just walked in. Her office was like none he'd ever seen in the Ministry before. _Perk of being Hermione Granger_ he supposed. It was huge. The door was off center, to make room for a massive bulletin board that always had random notes on it. Hermione, Dean, and Luna each had their own desk and bookshelf, along with a laptop. Dean's desk on the left wall, Luna's on the right, and Hermione's in the back, facing the door. He could tell which desk belonged to who. Dean's was filled with stacks of paper on both sides, somehow having a system to find whatever he was looking for. He had pictures along the far side of all his friends. His bookshelf was only about two feet tall, but stretched the length of the wall.

Luna's was adorable chaos. That's the best he could describe it. She had stacks of paper everywhere that had to be charmed otherwise they would topple over in his opinion. Hanging off the front she had necklaces that were charmed. Something about Nargles? Her bookshelf stood in the corner on her side, about three feet wide, and went floor to ceiling. Hermione's desk was perfectly organized. With pen and pencil holders, a small wire rack in the corner that held post-its, tacks, scissors, and highlighters. She had a few pictures on her desk too; one of her, Ron, Lavender and Harry, one of her and Ginny, a small collage of random photos with Neville, Dean and Luna, and Hannah, and then one of her parents. She never talked about them; he'll have to remember to bring that up. Her bookshelf however, took the entire back wall and was filled floor to ceiling with books. The ceiling and other two walls were charmed to let in natural light, or whatever view they had decided they wanted that day. He was envious of her office. She had said more than once it really helped them work being in the same space. Their research came much more naturally when they could bounce ideas off each other right away.

"Hello Draco. Is it the end of the day already?"

"Hi Luna, yes it is."

"Here, I have something for you." Rounding her desk she came up to him and presented him with a necklace. A silver chain with some kind of small colorful pendant. It kept changing colors in his hand.

"Thank you. What is it exactly?"

Hermione had to turn her head to hide her smirk.

"Muggles call it a mood stone. It detects what mood you're in and then changes color. I've charmed it for you. When it senses you are unhappy, it will feel warm, sending you positive waves. Also it keeps away the Wrackspurts." Her eyes getting wide.

"Thank you, Luna. It's very thoughtful." Never a dull moment with Luna.

Hermione came over to stand at his side, eyeing the necklace. "It's very nice Luna."

They waved to Dean as they walked out, heading to the floo to go to Draco's flat.

XXX

After dinner, they walked down to the ice cream shop, where he ordered the biggest sundae she had ever seen, with extra cherries. Hermione got her usual vanilla soft serve. They sat at a table outside, sitting close enough to together that she draped one leg over his and swung it back and forth.

"Hermione?" Draco said nervously.

"Draco?"

"I- I have something I would like to tell you."

"Oh. Okay." She finished her last bite of ice cream, pushed away the dish and looked at him. Waiting for him to go on.

She was always so patient with him, which was one of the many reasons why he loved her. His hand started to shake as he pushed his ice cream aside, and she reached out to hold it; pulling their joined hands into her lap.

He turned to face her and took a deep breath "I would like to tell you about Astoria." He said in one quick rush.

"Alright." She continued to hold his hand, her thumb caressing the back of his hand.

"Okay." He pushed his free hand through his hair. "Okay. Well, after the war ended, and the trials were over, my f-family tried to live as if nothing had happened. We stayed in the Manor, I hated it. So much happened there that I couldn't even walk into... into that room. Or the dining room. I mostly stayed by myself in my room, or the library."

He was trying to stay calm, trying to breathe, trying to think about the good things he's done when he feels the dark creeping in on him. Hermione waited for him to continue.

"My father." He gulped. "My father wanted to return the Malfoy name to its former glory or whatever, annoyed with his lack of power and respect. I didn't understand what he was talking about. I mean sure, no one liked him and no one respected him, but he still had power. We were still a very rich family, still held a seat on the Wizengamont. We used to control the Black seat as well, because of my... my mother. But after Harry took control of that, and rightfully so, my father felt insulted. He had this idea that a marriage between two pureblood families would somehow make it better. That with the control of two seats again, he could demand respect."

He wasn't looking at her anymore, his eyes seemed to be looking at nothing as he tried to control the flood of emotions. He never told anyone this before. He forced himself to go on. "It was an arranged marriage, which by pureblood law he had the right to do until I turned 19. I didn't know anything about Astoria, and she didn't know anything about me. It was all thrown together so fast, we were married in July. A small, private affair held at the Manor of all places. I hated it. After everything was done, the papers all signed, officially making her my wife, and me the rightful Malfoy Head of House, we took a portkey to a vacation house the Malfoy's had in Paris, and spent two weeks there. Before meeting you, those were the happiest two weeks of my life."

Her stomach started to tie itself into knots. She tried her best to remain calm, for him. He wanted to tell her this, and she wanted to know. "Did you love her?" She found the courage to ask.

He looked up and smiled at her, seeming to go back to the Draco she knew him to be. "No. Only you." He kissed her cheek and stood then, "Walk with me." She got up and they linked hands, slowly walking back to his flat.

"We spent that time getting to know each other, talking, sightseeing, becoming friends. I wasn't anywhere near the bad memories, and I could pretend I wasn't who I was. We relaxed, and we read to each other, and I'll be honest I loved every minute. We could even forget we were married. We didn't have a traditional honeymoon." He glanced at her, noticing she let out a breath she'd been holding.

"It didn't feel right, so we didn't try. Once we got back to the Manor, my parents had moved out and into a country estate close by and we lived... there... all my anxiety coming back. I hated being there. We moved into the master suites, it felt wrong. We spent nearly every minute of that two weeks together, so she knew the signs when I would have an attack, a breakdown. She gave me space for a few days, then one day she brought me to the west wing of the Manor, which had really always belonged to me. She had completely redone everything. Changed the colors, the furniture, added a sunroom and a small kitchen. To this day I don't know how she did that. It felt like a new house, and it helped me a lot, from that point on we hardly ever had a reason to go downstairs, except for visits with guests; which never turned out well. After two months we decided maybe we should... maybe... try to be intimate."

He felt her hand squeeze his, but she said nothing. If he didn't get it all out he wasn't sure if he could ever find the strength again, so he went on. "We had been sleeping together in the same bed. I- I didn't want to be alone. She had never tried for more, she waited for me. So after two months I tried, and we didn't get far. I started to get nervous and panicked, and we stopped. A few days later I tried again, which ended the same way. We were becoming really close, and she didn't want to ruin that, so we stopped for a while. A long while. It was Christmas before she tried to come on to me. I tried to let her take control, thinking maybe I could suffer through it. I know how terrible that sounds, but I wanted to be a good husband! This poor girl was stuck with me, and I was always such a mess, and she was trying and I wanted to be happy!"

He could feel himself getting worked up, losing his focus. Hermione stopped walking, made him turn to her and put her free hand on his cheek, waiting for him to relax. When his breathing calmed she kissed him gently on the lips. He smiled at her, his heart aching with love. She was too good for him.

"I couldn't do it though." He said as they started walking again. "We got as far and lying naked with each other, but I couldn't go through with it. It felt wrong. She didn't get upset to my surprise, just got up and got dressed, handing me a t shirt. She asked me to let her in, and I did. I told her how I felt about myself, and how I never wanted this, but I wanted to make her happy, I truly did. And I- I told her about you. How I was hopelessly in love with you, and how shitty I felt for putting her through all this. Told her I just needed time, and I could be the husband she deserved.

"The next day she came to me with a stack of books, and our marriage contract. We'd been wed for five months, in an unconsummated marriage. There was a divorce clause, but not one for annulment. If we remained celibate, for one year, we could end the marriage. She was a virgin, and could still prove we had never done anything after one year. From that point on we were planning the end of our marriage. We didn't stray, we didn't see other people, we kept up the act in front of family and friends, and for our one year anniversary, and we threw a party. Everyone thought we were celebrating our anniversary as the happy couple. Little did they know everything was all filed, all of her exams were complete, ruling she was still very much a virgin, and her bags were all packed upstairs. We made our little announcement at the end of the night, as a toast. Told everyone they could show themselves out, and walked upstairs hand in hand. With all her bags we apparated to Daphne's, where we said goodbye. I told her I loved her. It was the only time in our marriage that I had said those words. And truly part of me did, she had put everything on the line for me, risked her family and her life so I could try and be happy. In another life we probably could've made it work.

"I went back to the Manor, where my parents were waiting for me. My father telling what a disappointment I was, how I've brought shame to the Malfoy name. Something like this had never been done before, Malfoy's just stayed stuck in their loveless marriages I guess. There was nothing he could do. He spent the next few weeks meeting with lawyers, going over contracts and books and trying to cash in every favor he might still be owed. Astoria's father didn't fight it. Which made my father even more furious. I stayed in the west wing, while he took over the rest of the Manor. I didn't care, I knew there was nothing he could do. We spent months going over every loophole, and I knew the annulment was solid."

He drew a shaky breath, he wasn't ready to tell the next part. He had to though, she'd been patient and listened to his rambling and he had to get it out there. He had to do this, she taught him that talking about it would help, and he didn't have to carry this alone. "One day I came downstairs, and realized I was alone. I saw a note in the kitchen from my mother. She... she said they were leaving. Going to France. They left everything to me, and were not going to fight this anymore. I haven't heard from them since... since then." He was so lost in thought he didn't realize they had arrived at his flat, and were sitting on the steps. She had tears in her eyes, and she hugged him, telling him it was alright.

"I had no idea." Hermione said. It was the first thing she'd spoken since leaving the ice cream shop. "You are so strong, Draco. And I love you. I love all of you."

Once back inside his flat, they wasted no time making their way to the bedroom.

"How has your birthday been so far?" Hermione asked, trailing kisses down his neck.

"It keeps getting better."

"Ooo! I have some presents for you!" Hopping off the bed, she went to her drawer and pulled out two perfectly wrapped gifts and brought them back to the bed.

"Two gifts, huh? Remind me to tell *The Chosen One* tomorrow."

"What?"

"Never mind." He said smiling. "Can I open them now?"

"Of course, the larger one first!"

"Yes, dear." He put the smaller gift to the side, and began to untie the ribbon. Ripping open the paper he held a narrow square box. Taking the lid off and freeing the object from the tissue paper he saw it was a heavy wooden picture frame. Flipping it over his breath caught. Inside the glass was a photo of him and Hermione dancing the night of the Charity Ball. Her head was resting on his chest, his cheek sitting on the top of her head, with a smile on his face. They both had their eyes were closed. It was one of the most touching moments he'd ever had, and now he had a picture of it.

"How?"

"Ginny took it. On her cell phone. I didn't know until a few days after the ball. I meant to give you a copy right way, but I thought I'd get a nice frame and give it as a gift."

"I love it, I really do."

"I'm glad, I have a copy for myself too, and I've been waiting to put it on my desk! Now this one."

Draco looked at the smaller package. "You really didn't have to get me two gifts. You've already done more than anyone has ever done for my birthday."

"What can I say, I like to spoil you." She kissed his cheek.

He opened the next one the same way. Slowly letting the ribbon fall then ripping open the paper to find a small square box. Lifting the lid he found a thin, silver chain link bracelet with a narrow silver name plate in the middle. Taking it carefully out the box he held it up so he could read the inscription. *HG/DM* on the outside, and the inside was *Let me always love you, for I am always yours*

Tears pricked his eyes. "Hermione... it's... I don't know what to say."

"Say that you are mine."

"I am. I am always yours. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You always deserved me, we just didn't know it yet." This woman was his saving grace. The one who always showed him that love was strength.

"Want me to put it on you?"

"Yes." His voice hoarse. She took his right wrist and clasped the bracelet on. Watching him as he turned it this way and that, admiring it.

She pulled his face towards hers, kissing his lips softly. She could feel the tears running down them, and gently wiped them away as she pulled back. "I love you."

"And I love you. So much." He said, kissing her now. He unbuttoned her dark green shirt dress, and peeled off her stockings, leaving her in a matching black bra and panties. He smirked at that, he knew she did this for him. She admitted early on that when they don't stay the night with each other she grabs whatever she touches first and throws it on. He stood then, unbuttoning his dark grey dress shirt, throwing it across the back of a chair and removing his undershirt and dress slacks and socks.

Pushing him back onto the bed she trailed kisses everywhere. His lips, his neck, chest. She smiled as she moved aside his necklace, he'd never take it off. She just knew he wouldn't. Her kisses made her way to his stomach. Pulling his boxers off she freed his already growing erection. She took him in her hand, stroking up and down, gently squeezing as she did so. A deep moan escaped his lips, his hands fisting the sheets beside him. With his eyes closed, she took her opportunity, and took his length into her mouth.

"Hermione! Mmmph." She'd never done this with him before. She started slow, running her mouth up and down his cock, her hand cupping his balls, and gently fondling them. She could feel him getting harder and she started picking up speed. She couldn't take all of him, but she did what she could and used her hand to stroke the rest of him from her mouth to the base of his erection. Her teeth grazed his skin, making him shiver in pleasure. Her sucking became more intense, more urgent. He didn't want her to stop, but he knew he had to. "Hermione," he said grabbing her shoulders, stilling her, "If you keep that up I'm going to come in your mouth any moment, and I'd really like to fuck you first."

"Well then you're just going to have to wait, I'm making the rules tonight." And she continued to suck his dick with such urgency he knew it wouldn't take much more to send him over the edge.

"Hermione, Hermione, please..." his hands reaching for a pillow to cover his face as he screamed into it. Oh God she was good at this.

She slid her mouth up off of him, but kept her hand on him, giving his cock a few more pumps. She took off her bra and panties, throwing them to the floor, and straddled him, sliding his cock into her folds, already wet and waiting for him.

"Oh God... Oh Hermione. You're so amazing." Throwing the pillow to the floor.

She shifted slowly, letting her body adjust to his cock filling her. She slid all the way down, her skin touching his, and begin to move back and forth, testing the feel.

Draco sucked in a breath of air. _OH MY GOD_ He was screaming in his head. She felt so good. Her walls caressing his cock, he opened his eyes, looking at her, wanting to see her riding his cock. It was the most erotic thing he'd ever seen. He reached up to touch her breasts, and she smacked his hand away.

"Not tonight, my rules, remember?"

 _Oh so we're playing this way are we? He could resist_. He thought.

She saw his face that smartass smirk on it. _He thinks he can resist, we'll see about that!_

Hermione leaned forward, changing the angle, and wrapped her hands around his neck. "Put your hands behind your head."

"Yes, dear." He could do this.

"Now don't move until I tell you to." She began kissing his neck, trailing kisses down to his collar bone, enjoying his moans as she moved back and forth, riding his cock. His hips began to rise with her, and she stopped kissing him at once.

"I told you not to move until I said so." She whispered into his neck.

"I can't even move my hips?!"

"Not until I tell you to, those are the rules of the game, Malfoy." She pushed up off him, now sitting up straight, and stopped moving her hips.

"Look at me, Draco." He did, his hands still behind his head. He watched her as she brought her hands up to her breasts, fondling them. Letting her nipples slide between her middle and ring fingers, giving them a squeeze. She made herself moan.

 _Oh my God!_ "Hermione," he pleaded. "Please..." she didn't say anything, but started moving her hips in slow, excruciating circles.

He wished he hadn't thrown that damn pillow to the floor, he was never going to make it if she kept this up. "Would you like to touch me, Draco?"

"Oh God yes." He hissed.

"Hmm, I think not yet, but I'll allow you to move your hips."

He'd take what he could get, and began to roll his hips into her, moaning her name as she did the same. The friction of their skin to skin contact was turning her on almost more than his cock, her clit rubbing against his waist, begging for more.

"You may touch my breasts only." She said a little breathless, she was close, but wanted to make this last as long as she could. His hands shot up to her breasts, squeezing them until she cried out. Putting her hands on either side of his head, she began bouncing up and down faster and faster.

He was so close, he couldn't hold on much longer, this erotic game they were playing was getting dangerously close to an end.

"My hips Draco, grab my hips!" He did as he was told, grabbing her hips and bouncing her up and down while he pounded into her.

"Oh God, Hermione, I'm so close! I can't hold on... much-"

"Make me come Draco! I'm almost there!" He poured everything he had into driving into her, harsh, fierce, forcing himself to think of only her until he felt her walls convulse.

"Draco!" She fisted her hands in his hair, her nails digging at his scalp. He slammed into her a final time, spilling himself into her, still moving her hips back and forth, forcing her to continue to ride him through their shared orgasm.

She collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavy. He wrapped his hand around her back, squeezing her tight to him.

"What was that Hermione?!" He said panting.

"I'm not sure, I just wanted to have control, I love watching you want me." She climbed off him, reaching into her nightstand drawer, pulling out a dark purple phial and drinking it. She laid back down next to him, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder, throwing one leg over his.

"Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Hermione's Birthday. Thursday, September 19th, 2002**

Draco's life honestly couldn't get any better. All of a sudden he had friends, and his dream girlfriend, and happiness. His panic attacks were much less frequent, and his nightmares so rare the only happened once or twice a month. Which he thought was amazing. He worked on his confidence and attitude toward himself, his life, and he had her to thank for it. He kept glancing at the clock, trying to will time to go by faster. It was Hermione's birthday today, and they'd stayed the night at his flat last night, and were going back tonight. He had a dinner party planned with all their friends, but nothing formal; he'd had enough of large groups of people sitting around a long table. No, tonight would have soft music playing, maybe some games. Potter told him she always liked to play games with her parents. It had to be perfect.

"Do you plan on getting any work done today, Mate?!" Ron walked into Draco's office seeing he was staring off at nothing.

"I can't help it." Draco said looking up. "Every time I try I get distracted."

"Well you still have three more hours. Lav called earlier by the way. Said she was bringing Pictionary. It's a good game to play with groups."

"I have absolutely no idea what that is." Draco said.

Ron snorted. "I didn't either, you're in for it. Hope you don't mind feeling like a fool! See you at 5:30!"

Before Draco could ask what the hell he meant, Ron was gone.

Hermione and Draco arrived at his house at 4:15. Poppy was getting everything ready for the party. She was way more excited than they were.

"Mister Draco!" Poppy screamed when they arrived. "Poppy has everything's ready!" She had set up the dining room table with stacks of plates and glasses, and a basket with rolled napkins and silverware.

"Miss Lavie broughts you something Mister Draco. And Miss Lavie made Poppy a dress!" Twirling herself around so they could see it. It was a pretty dress. A cream color splattered with large red poppy flowers. She even had a pair of red clip on earrings attached to her huge ears.

"Miss Lavie?" Hermione mouthed to Draco, trying not to burst out laughing. "It's a lovely dress Poppy. I love it." She said to the elf.

"Thanks you! Poppy must go finish the party stuffs!" And with that she ran off.

Draco turned to Hermione. "You have no idea how excited she really is. Trust me when I say this is nothing. Thank you for letting her help. I've never had guests here really, yet alone a dinner party."

"She's a very nice elf, and you do treat her well. She worships the ground you walk on."

"Why wouldn't she? I'm bloody brilliant!" He said snickering when she playfully punched his shoulder.

"Let's go." She said. "We have to change."

"You just want to see me naked."

She walked ahead of him now, heading for the stairs, giving him a backwards glance. "I do enjoy looking at what's mine."

Hermione had chosen a cream colored sweater dress, with black leggings and black slip on shoes. A wide black belt rested just under her breasts. Draco wore black jeans, and a not quite tan, yet not quite cream colored long sleeved shirt, with three buttons at the neck he'd chose to leave unbuttoned. He had Luna's necklace around his neck, and tucked it into his shirt. Even though he thought it was silly, he wore it every day.

They made their way downstairs, Hermione taking everything in that Poppy had done. Once she went upstairs Poppy told her she couldn't come back down until 530, so the decorations would be a surprise. Nearly the entire first floor had floating candles overhead, with thick heavy silver fabrics hanging from the walls to the ceiling, to create a dome of sorts over the living room and combined dining room. Near the front door there was an easel with a large piece of poster board sitting on it. Walking over to it she saw it had pictures of herself and all her friends scattered all over it. Old friends and new friends. She saw pictures of her, Harry and Neville at their birthday party; Draco, Blaise and Dean at a summer barbecue at Dean and Luna's, Daphne, Goyle, Hermione and Draco at their anniversary party; Luna, Ginny and Hannah at the Leaky on a girls night they had; Astoria and Hermione pretending to pout as they sat through a backyard quidditch game, with Ron, Harry, Theo and Draco in the background slapping hands from winning said game, and a few selfies she had convinced Draco to take with her at the ice cream shop. She lifted her fingers to touch all the pictures, remembering each moment.

"Oh, Draco. I love this." She whispered.

"I do too." He said wrapping his arms around her from behind, letting his chin rest on top of her head. "It's our life, and I wanted to celebrate it. I left room so everyone could sign it too."

"Thank you, it's perfect." And turned to kiss him.

As if on queue, Harry, Ginny, Ron and Lavender barged though the front door, while Dean and Luna flooed in, with Blasie apparating right next to Draco.

"Bloody hell, did you all time your entrance?!" Draco shouted. "And Blaise, how the hell did you apparate here?!"

Ignoring Draco completely, he walked over to Hermione, took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Happy birthday, love."

"Blaise, you know that's Draco's line." She said, giving him a hug.

"Blimey this place is magnificent! It's so big!" Dean said spinning around.

"Wait until you see the bathroom, it could fit my entire living room in it." Hermione shouted over her shoulder, hugging all the guests that were there so far.

Astoria, Bentley, Daphne and Goyle all arrived next. Followed by Neville and Hannah. Everyone was talking amongst each other when finally Theo flooed in with another man.

"Look who I found! Bastard wasn't going to come, but I twisted his arm."

"George! Oh it's been ages!" Hermione jumped up to hug him.

"Hey that's not true, I planned on coming this whole time!" He said with mischief in his eyes.

Dinner was a very casual affair, everyone making themselves a plate, then heading to the living room to sit on the chairs, couches, or just the floor. George, Theo, Harry, Ron, and Draco were off talking quidditch; while Blaise, Goyle, and Dean talked with Luna about her latest researching adventure. Blaise really seeming to be interested, while Goyle just looked confused.

The girls all sat on the floor around the coffee table, chatting about everything and anything. Lavender had said she brought over her game of pictionary earlier, and suggested the play a game with guy's vs girls. "Oh that sounds like fun!" Ginny squealed. Astoria and Daphne looked confused. "Don't worry" said Ginny, noticing their faces. "I'll go through how to play and we always win."

They moved the furniture to separate the room, guys on one side, and girls on the other. Ginny grabbed the easel form the corner and transfigured a napkin into a huge pad of paper. Then grabbed a chair transfiguring it into another easel with another huge pad of paper. The coffee table held the game board, with a red game piece for the girls, and a blue one for the boys. She put the stack of cards in the middle of the board.

"Okay! We'll try to keep it simple. So one person from the team whose turn it is, picks a card from the pile. Two people come up to the board and have to draw a picture of whatever category their playing piece has landed on. So if I rolled and it landed on a yellow square, myself and a person from the boys team would have to draw a picture of whatever it says on the card in the yellow category. We have 60 seconds to draw out what it is, while you guys guess. Whoever guesses correctly first wins that round. Everyone got it? Harry and I will start so you can see how it works."

Harry walked up then, letting Ginny pick the card. "The first one is a free play, which means we can pick which category we want." They decided on ANIMAL: LION. "Alright everyone ready?! The category is animal. Flip the timer!"

Hermione flipped it, and Harry and Ginny started frantically drawing on the easels. Hermione was the first one to shout out ideas. "Octopus! No wait, a jellyfish!" Ginny whipped around, not looking pleased.

On the boys team George and Dean were shouting anything that came to mind. "I don't understand how I'm supposed to guess what this is." Draco said. "It looks nothing like Ginny's."

"Draco! Don't look at the enemies' picture! We only have 60 seconds!" Said Ron, giving him a nudge with his elbow.

Eventually everyone started shouting out animals they thought it could be. "Crumple horned Snorkack" was Luna's guess.

"I don't even know what that is!" Ginny said turning around.

"Hey! No talking!" Said Ron. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back to her picture.

"You're all being silly, it's obviously a whale with fur." Said Theo, enjoying everyone trying to guess what it was.

"No, it's the giant squid!" Said Daphne.

"You're all wrong I'm afraid." Said Blaise from behind the couch, rolling his eyes. "It's a Lion."

"Yes!" Screamed Harry, jumping up and down. All the boys giving each other high fives.

"Come on girls! We can't let them win!" Said Ginny.

And as the night went on, the game board long forgotten, they just kept pulling random cards and trying to guess what each team was drawing, laughing and poking fun at each other's ridiculous drawings. Draco took it all in, thinking to himself that just four months ago he had no idea what a close circle of friends felt like. Now he did, and nothing was going to get in the way of it.

Later that night while Draco and Hermione were lying in bed, he pulled out a long narrow box. "Happy Birthday." He said handing it to her. She took it, untied the ribbon, and carefully opened one end so a box slid out of the paper. Opening it she found a long gold chained necklace, with a heavy pendant hanging from it. Bringing it closer she saw it was a compass, with an inscription on the back saying *My Hermione, I'd be lost without you. Love, Your Draco*

"Oh, Draco. It's beautiful. I love it, thank you." Tears pricked her eyes as she kissed him softly.

"Your welcome, love. Can I put it on you?"

She nodded yes, and he carefully puller her hair aside to clap the necklace around her neck, kissing her shoulder when he finished.

"Hey, Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to ask you something." He said as they laid back down. Hermione was trying to get as close as possible to him. It was as if sometimes she could never get close enough. "Where are your parents? Why do you never talk about them? Or see them? I don't even know their names."

He noticed she tensed a little, a hand reaching up to play with his necklace from Luna. She watched it as it changed color.

"You don't have to say, sweetheart. I was just curious, it's fine."

"No. No, you've shared so much. I just... I never talk about it."

He kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through her hair, his other hand trailing up and down her arm that rested on his chest.

"The summer after sixth year, Harry, Ron and I decided we needed to finish what Dumbledore started, and find Voldemort's horcruxes. There were seven of them..." She looked up at him. "Did Harry ever tell you any of this?"

"No. Honestly, we just tried to pretend none of it happened at first. Made it easier. I have no idea what happened between the time I last saw you sixth year and... and the Manor."

"Oh. Well. Okay." She flipped over she was on her stomach, and he rolled to his side. "I don't want to upset you."

"I'm stronger because of you, I want to know, love."

"Alright. Well, things were getting really bad, obviously. Sirius was dead, Dumbledore was dead-" she glanced at him, he rubbed her shoulder to go on. -"Voldemort seemed to be gaining power and followers. Which we now know was out of fear and not loyalty. Muggles were disappearing, so before I left to go to the Borrow..." she took a deep breath. "I obliviated them."

His mouth fell open. "You did what?! Seriously?! You were only 17!"

"I know, but, it was necessary. I sent them to Australia. I made them think that it was a lifelong dream. I couldn't have them in danger. If a Death Eater ever came around asking questions... I never would have forgiven myself. So I obliviated them and went to the Burrow and we left. Their names are Wesley and Jean."

Draco didn't know what to say. "Hermione... love, I'm sorry you had to do that. You are so unbelievably brave. The dedication you have is amazing."

She smiled at that.

"Can you tell me what you guys did?"

He genuinely wanted to know now. He'd heard stories of course. But he never asked Harry, or Ron, or Hermione. He didn't even ask Ginny about what that year had been like, but she did tell him once. After one of his breakdowns, she told him what it was like at Hogwarts, trying to show him that everyone was living in their own version of Hell. "If you can't, or don't want to, I understand, really. I just wanted to know about your parents."

"No, no. It's fine. I've just never actually talked about it much. We kept it secret for a reason. It's hard to talk about, we did illegal things, and it wasn't fun. It was Hell, and some people will never get that. We were kids!"

"We were all kids." He said quietly. "I get it."

He would. He would get it. Maybe that's why it was so easy to just start talking. "We started after Bill and Fleur's wedding. Death Eaters showed up and we had to escape. Harry didn't want to leave Ginny, it was so hard. We went to a cafe trying to figure out our next move and we were attacked there. In a muggle shop."

He stayed silent. Maybe this wasn't one of his better ideas. He didn't really want to their about how she was in danger.

"I obliviated their memories, and we left."

"It didn't help." Draco said to himself.

"What?"

He looked at her. Shit. "That you obliviated them, they still paid for it. I remember that. The Dark Lord was furious."

"Figures." She sounded disgusted. "After that we went to Grimmauld place. We learned that Umbridge had a horcrux, so-"

"Seriously?! How did she get one?!"

"Long story short, someone sold it to her. So we used polyjuice to sneak into the Ministry and steal it from her, but we took too long and were recognized by Yaksley."

"He was always a sadistic prick."

"We tried to floo back but he seen where we were going, so I took us to a Forrest I used to visit with my mom and dad. Ron got splinched."

Draco hissed. It had never happened to him, but he knew it was painful.

"So we couldn't apparate anywhere and had to move by foot, while trying to destroy the necklace Harry and Dumbledore found, that's the one Umbridge had."

"Harry and Dumbledore?"

"Yea they found it..."

"What?"

"Well, they found it... the night he... died."

"Oh."

"You knew he was dying, right? Dumbledore?"

"What?" Draco looked really confused.

"Yea, he destroyed a horcrux on his own, and was cursed. He only had about a year to live from that point on. And that time was only because of Snape."

"I never knew." Draco whispered.

"Snape was always going to be the one to kill Dumbledore. They made that deal as soon as Snape made the unbreakable vow."

"How do you know all this?"

"Harry has some of Snape's memories. He gave them to us just before he died. We were there."

"He didn't die alone?"

"No, Draco. He didn't. We were there. Harry was there, and... and they made their peace."

Draco nodded. He felt relieved. He always assumed Snape had died alone and scared and no one would ever knew how great of a man he really was. "I miss him."

"I wish we knew the same man you did."

Hermione continued on with her story, sometimes laughing, sometimes tearing up. She told him about Dobby, and breaking into Gringott's, using Bellatrix's hair for polyjuice, and she told him about Ron leaving. She told him how Harry himself was a horcrux, and he went into the Forbidden Forrest to die. "That's how Harry could see Voldemort's thoughts and vice versa. They were always connected. I hated it, but towards the end we used it our advantage. We didn't know he would come back." She was crying now. "I thought he was dead. My best friend, dead. When I saw Hagrid carrying him my heart shattered."

"Mine too."

"What?"

He looked at her. "It's selfish."

"Tell me. Tell me what you meant."

Draco let out a long breath. "Well, Potter was it. He was my last chance to escape the Hellhole I was in. I thought he could do it. I thought he could beat..." he swallowed hard" "I thought he could beat Vol-Voldemort." He paused. He was proud of himself, he didn't know why, but he was. "When I saw him there, lifeless, I died a little too."

"I knew it." She said.

He just looked at her.

"I saw the look on your face when Voldemort called you over to their side. I knew you didn't want to go."

"I really didn't. I went because of my mother. I should have been brave like you."

She looked at him with determination. "Draco Malfoy, I will never completely know your situation, but you did what you had to, do you understand me? You did what you had to do. And you need to know that sometimes you really didn't have a choice. You did NOT have a choice."

This woman was the bravest, most selfless woman he knew. And here she was; telling him about the worst year in her life, trying to tell him he's not a monster. Telling him it's all okay. Trying to convince him that there was always light in him. That she sees it, and he should too.

"Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- Christmas Shopping and Surprises. Friday, December 6th, 2002**

 _Somewhere In the South of France_

Naricissa Malfoy sat quietly in the library of her Southern France estate, reading a book with a steaming cup of tea. She liked the library, it was always one of Draco's favorite rooms. Her thoughts tended to always wander to him come Christmas time. She wondered how he was doing, if he was happy. She hoped he was happy, she was so proud of how brave he'd been, standing up to his father; demanding his own life. Her boy deserved no less. Hearing familiar footsteps she returned back to her book, as Lucius walked in.

"Cissa." He strode over to her and pressed a kiss on her temple. He moved to sit opposite her in a wide leather chair, picking up a book himself. They'd always read together in the mornings. Narcissa always found it to be an intimate gesture. She was born into a pureblood family, and raised to be a pureblood's wife. She held herself with grace and dignity and all times, always had perfect posture, never let her face betray her emotions, spoke when spoken to, and ran her household with quiet authority. Yet during these moments, when they were alone, when she and Lucius slipped off their shoes so their toes could touch, it always made her smile.

She loved her husband, and he loved her. It was an arranged marriage of course, but she had always admired Lucius's grace. They had learned to love each other, over time, and she knew not all marriages were like hers. She was happy, content, truly she was. Yet something was missing in her heart... she missed her son.

"Lucius, dear." She began to say. Her years of _training_ kicking in, forcing her to wait for his response before she continued.

"Yes, darling."

She let herself give a faint smile. "I have a request of you."

Lucius looked up from his book then. "What is it dear?" Narcissa hardly ever asked for permission to do something, it was one of the things Lucius loved about his wife. She was always such a headstrong woman. But then again, if she was asking him, he guessed this was not something he would approve of.

"I wish to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow evening." She said to him, her back stiff as a board, her perfect posture giving her a look of defiance.

"Cissa, my dear, what could you possibly want there? We have everything we could need or want here." Which was true, but he knew exactly why she wanted to go. The lighting ceremony. The first Saturday of December Diagon Alley was always light up with Christmas lights, adorned with Holley, mistletoe, and heavy garland that looked and smelled like pine. And it stayed that way until the day after Christmas. It was one of her favorite seasons, and they went every year, until they moved to France.

"It's just not the same, Lucius." She said softly, her eyes looking glossy. "Just this once, and just for the evening."

He couldn't say no, she had left with him when he asked her to, and didn't look back once. She didn't question anything, only tried to make their new life more pleasant. And this was the first request she had asked of him in a very long time. "Alright Cissy, I will ready a portkey."

She smiled at him. Not a big one, certainly didn't show her teeth, but it was a genuine smile, and he knew it. "Thank you. I am going to go choose my dress."

She walked out of the room, letting her hand rest on her husband's shoulder a moment as she passed him. She didn't show her excitement, but she could've burst at the seams. Tomorrow evening she would be in Diagon Alley, surrounded by Christmas lights and familiar things, and if she just happened to catch a glimpse of her son it would only had to her joy. She knew he wanted nothing to do with them after what had happened with his marriage, so she wouldn't push. Wouldn't search for him, but if she did by chance see him walking by, it would be more than enough.

 **Friday, December 6th, 2002**

Draco hated the lighting ceremony. It reminded him of his mother. It was one of her favorite things, he remembered. He tried to go the first year they were gone, hoping it would comfort him, instead he damn near had a panic attack right there're in the middle of the street. So he hadn't been back since. Potter and Weasel were scheduled to be out of town on auror business, and he'd been asked to go with them last minute to consult. He jumped at the opportunity. They'd been working a case for a while now surrounding bursts of dark magic in Scotland, so he'd been allowed to take a half day today to prepare for his trip. Hermione sat on his bed watching him pack. He grabbed clothes, toiletries, extra phials of Dreamless Sleep and Drought of Peace, and a small picture of him and Hermione.

He turned to face her now. "Please don't look at me like that. You know I can't take it." She looked sad, and lonely already.

"You haven't been on a mission since we've been together, I don't want to be without you."

"We have slept in separate beds quite a few times, love." Walking over to her, picking up her hand and kissing her palm.

"I know that, but I always knew where you were. You were always safe. I could come to you if I needed you." His heart was breaking as she spoke.

"Oh, Hermione." He whispered into her hair. "We still have tonight, I'm not leaving until tomorrow morning. And you can stay here while I'm gone. I don't expect this to take more than a few days. I should be back by Monday at dinner time."

"Promise?"

She knew he couldn't promise, but he tried to satisfy her nonetheless. "I will try to come back to you by Monday evening, love." She seemed content with that. She stood up, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the bathroom.

"Come, Malfoy. Have sex with me in the shower."

"Yes, dear." He said laughing.

 **Saturday, December 7th, 2002**

6 am rolled around faster than they anticipated. Draco, Hermione, Ron and Lavender stood in Harry and Ginny's kitchen, all saying goodbye to one another.

"Please stay safe." Hermione said as she hugged Draco, trying not to cry.

"I will come back to you."

"You better." They kissed one more time.

"Here." Harry said walking over, handing each of them a coin.

"What is this?" Draco said looking confused.

"Oh, Harry you're brilliant!" Hermione squealed has she pried herself from Draco to hug Harry. "It's a coin that we used back in Hogwarts to communicate! It has a protean charm on it, so we could send messages to each other."

"You saw each other all the bloody time! What could have been so important you needed a coin to communicate?!"

"Dumbledore's Army." Said Ginny. "That's how we told everyone where to meet and when."

Draco let his mouth hang open. "Seriously?!"

"Yea, Mate. Try to keep up would you?" Ron said slapping him on the back, with a smile plastered on his face.

"These are a little more advanced than what we had, though. Let me show you." Harry pulled out his own coin. Holding it in his hand, he closed his eyes. Ginny's coin began to get warm.

"See?" She said, holding out her own coin. "It gets warm when you receive a message." Draco and Hermione looked at it, and could see the words _I love you_ on the face of the coin.

"I'm slightly impressed." Draco said. "So if wanted to say, _I wish I was kissing you right now instead of being stuck in a room with Potter_ I could?"

"Yea, Hermione you would just have to rub the coin to make the message scroll on, since Shakespeare here wants to write entire books on the face of a coin. We better get going, the portkey leaves in five minutes."

Lavender walked up to Draco and gave him a hug. "Please watch them would you? They share a brain between them."

"I will, someone has to be the brains of the operation." He hugged her back. "Make sure she's okay, will you?"

Everyone said their goodbyes and I love you's. The boys touched the wooden spoon sitting on the kitchen table, and in a heartbeat they were whisked away.

Hermione stared at the now empty table, trying not to cry when Lavender put her arm around her shoulders. "They'll be back by Monday." She whispered. Hermione just shook her head.

"Well what do we do now? We don't have plans until later today." Said Ginny.

"I could call Poppy over, she would love to make us breakfast. I don't really want to leave just yet."

"Hermione Granger, you want a house elf to cook us breakfast?!" Ginny said in exaggerated disbelief.

"She's grown on me, I realize that not all house elves want to be free. But I do think they should all be treated fairly. POPPY!"

 _Pop_ "Miss Hermione, you needs Poppy?!" The little elf shouted.

"Poppy, the boys have just left for their mission, could you please make us breakfast here? This is Ginny's house."

Poppy gave a huge smile and started bouncing up and down, making her dangly clip on earrings clank around. "Oooo yes, Miss Hermione! Rights away!" And ran off into the kitchen.

Around lunch time, the girls were all ready to go. Neither one really wanting to be alone. They made out their Christmas lists, Ginny wanting to get most of her shopping done today, since quidditch season was now in full swing. They apparated to Diagon Alley, which was already full of people. Being who they were however, people tended to make aside to let them through.

"This *Golden Trio* things sometimes works out for us." Lavender said.

"Where should we go first?" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Quality quidditch!" Shouted Ginny.

"NO!" The other two girls said in unison. "I mean... we all have to go off on our own eventually right? To shop for each other, you can go there then." They made their way down the street, stopping in a few stores so they could look around. Hermione had found gifts for Dean and Luna, as well as Theo, Astoria and Harry. She was still looking for something for Draco. They had an early dinner, then took their hour alone to shop for each other. Ginny heading straight to _Quality Quidditch_ , Lavender off to _HoneyDukes_. Hermione headed over to the _Apothecary_ , hoping to refill some her portions ingredients for herself and Draco.

By the time she had met back up with Ginny and Lavender, it was almost dark. They had found a street vendor selling steaming hot mugs of butterbeer, with whipped cream on top. Ever since Hermione met Draco she had taken a liking to sweets, since he ate them so much.

"Oh bugger!" She said mostly to herself. "I have to head back to _HoneyDukes_! I promised Draco some chocolate frogs."

"Well hurry up, we'll find a nice spot to sit away from the crowd for the lighting ceremony." Lavender called to her as she ran off.

She made her way through the crowd, luckily the shop was pretty empty as most of the patrons were now outside waiting for the lights. She grabbed half a dozen chocolate frogs, two sugar quills, and a half pound of peanut butter and chocolate fudge. Shoving her treats into her small purse that held an undetectable extension charm she pushed back through the crowd again, scanning over faces to see if she could locate her friends.

She looked around, and a platinum blond head caught her eye. She only knew two people to ever have that color hair... she walked slowly around the edge of the street, hoping not to be spotted. She crept up, and once she was close enough there was no denying it. She had come across Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10- For Draco. Saturday, December 7th, 2002**

Hermione stood frozen, unable to believe what she was looking at. Lucius and Narcissa stood off the side, not mingling, just... enjoying? They seemed happy, Narcissa had a small smile on her face, as she was looking around. Hermione couldn't believe it. She didn't know how to feel. Had they been here this whole time? Right under Draco's nose?! Had they known what they did to him?! How they crushed his soul, how he spent so many years trying to rebuild himself after they walked out of his life! She stood staring, she couldn't take her eyes off of them. Narcissa must've sensed someone was watching her, because her eyes started inconspicuously scanning the crowd, when they finally found on Hermione. They watched each other for a moment, before Narcissa turned to Lucius and whispering something in his ear, and watched him walk off. She turned back then, silently daring Hermione to come to her. Just then Hermione felt her pants pocket get warm. _The coin_. She pulled it out and read Draco's message. _Made it back to base safely. I love you._ Taking strength from his message, for Draco, she made her way to Narcissa. And who was she to turn down a challenge?

Narcissa spotted Hermione watching her, she looked upset. *What was that about?* "Lucius, be a dear and fetch me some hot spiked apple cider would you? I would love some before we leave." She had promise to leave with him right after the ceremony, and she didn't dare argue, since he'd been so willing to bring her here in the first place.

"Of course, Cissy." He gave her a smile, and wandered away in search of a vendor.

Narcissa looked back at a Hermione, who was still watching her. She heard from Posy Parkinson that Pansy and received an owl a while back from the Nott boy that Hermione was in a relationship with Draco. She silently hoped it was true, she knew how much Draco loved her. She could only hope that he finally went after what he wanted in life, and that he was happy. Hermione began walking towards her. She always liked this one; always so fierce, so brave.

"Mrs. Malfoy."

"Miss Granger. What can I do for you?"

Hermione had no idea what to say. She had no idea why she even walked over here. "I had to see for myself that it was you."

"Yes, I always enjoyed the lighting ceremony, of course I haven't been to one in-"

"Three years." Hermione spat.

Well this was interesting. It had to be true then. Well, no sense in dancing around the issue any longer.

"So it must be true. You are in a relationship with my son."

Hermione was taken back. How would she know that? Did she keep up with Draco's life? Did she... did she still care? No, no she couldn't. She left him, alone. Completely alone.

"Yes." She responded proudly, throwing her shoulders back. "I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

Narcissa smiled, "No."

What? "What?" She was too sure if she voiced her question.

"No, Miss Granger, I do not have a problem with that at all." She looked around, trying to spot her husband, then turned to Hermione. "Tell me, before my husband returns, is he happy?"

"What?" She was completely confused.

"Draco, is he happy?" She said in a rush.

"I... yes. Yes he is." She answered softly.

Narcissa's shoulders relaxed. _What was going on_? Hermione thought.

G"Mrs. Malfoy, I have to know. I- I have to know why you left him."

"What?" What was this girl talking about?

"Draco!" She hissed impatiently. "If you're so worried about his happiness then why did you leave him?!"

Narcissa didn't know what to say. She didn't leave him, not willingly. It was Draco wanted... wasn't it?

"I didn't leave him, we were told to go. We-" Narcissa sighed. "He's coming, you have to go."

"Wait, no you have to tell me!"

"Lucius has a council meeting Monday morning, I will floo to the Manor so we can speak. Go, now." She pushed Hermione away then, putting distance between them before turning to Lucius. Hermione hurried away.

She wandered back to her friends.

"They're you are! What took you so bloody long?!" Ginny shouted at her, pulling her into a hug.

"I- I just"

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I just saw Draco's parents."

"No you didn't, that not possible." Lavender said in a hushed voice.

"No, really." She turned to point the direction she had just come from, and there she was, hidden in a corner with Lucius, fixing her hat just before the twinkling Christmas lights came on, and music started to play. All three women watched in awe as Narcissa looked around, seeming to take everything in. All the shop lights had dimmed, the many strands of Christmas lights providing a soft glow. Snow began to fall from above, and landed on her hat. Did she just laugh?! They continued to watch as Narcissa said something to Lucius that made him smile just before he disapparated them both away.

"Well I'll be damned." Ginny said after a while.

 _Yes_ Hermione thought. _What on earth am I going to do now?!_

 **Monday, December 9th, 2002**

"You're not seriously considering this?!" Ginny had been trying to convince Hermione all weekend that this was a very bad idea. She and Lavender had shown up at Draco's flat this morning to try to talk her out of it one last time.

"I have to go! You know I do! Draco never had the floo disconnected! I'll be back as soon as I'm done!" Hermione saw no point in this argument. She only had one opportunity, and damn it she was taking it.

"Then we're coming with you!" Said Lavender standing now. "For all we know she could obliviate you the second you step out from that fireplace! She isn't expecting all three of us to show, safety in numbers."

Ginny seemed pleased. "I knew there was a reason we kept you around!"

It was actually a good idea, this way if anything did happen Hermione had witnesses. "Okay fine, she didn't specify a time and I don't want to mess this up. Let's just go."

They flooed to Malfoy Manor, none of them too happy about just sitting around and waiting for Narcissa. Once they got there everyone's senses heightened. Hermione didn't want to be here at all, it had been five years. And with Draco no longer wishing to live here, she never thought she'd have to come back. The place had an eerie feel to it. It was dark and cold, and what few pieces of furniture that remained were covered in drop cloth.

Ginny came up to Hermione from behind and wrapped her arms around her. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know, I'm trying not to think about it."

"Right."

"So how long should we stay?" Lavender said looking around.

"I'm not sure, noon?"

"You want us to stay here for three bloody hours! Doing what, play cards?!" Lavender whipped around at that.

"Well noon signifies the end of the morning and the beginning of the afternoon. Really, it's only logical."

Lavender couldn't come with anything better to say than *whatever*, so they uncovered a couch, and cast a warming charm around themselves as they waited.

About 20 minutes later they tuned to the floo. Narcissa now stood in front of not one woman, but three. *Interesting.*

"Hello Miss Granger."

"Mrs. Malfoy."

"And you must be Miss Weasley." Turning to Ginny.

"Mrs. Potter actually. Nice to meet you Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa gave her a nod. "Of course, Potter." Now turning to Lavender. "Miss Brown, I believe?"

"Mrs. Weasley. Pleasure."

"Weasley? Really? Hmm."

Hermione wanted to just get on with it. "How much time do you have Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I should have a half hour safely." She took a moment to look around the Manor. It was obvious that no one lived here. All the furniture either gone or covered up, the pictures off the walls, nothing was as it should be.

"And just why are we hiding this from Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

"Well" said Narcissa turning to her, "It appears I have been betrayed. Why are all of you here, if I may ask?"

Ginny spoke before Hermione could stumble through an excuse. "Hermione told us what happened in Diagon Alley. She wanted to come alone and we objected. I don't know you, and I don't trust you all that much either. And Draco is as good as family to all of us now. We are here for him just as much as we are for her."

Lavender and Hermione came up to flank her sides, prepared for any backlash she might receive at the bluntness of her words. But it never came.

Narcissa was impressed. Leave it to her son to surround himself with strong stubborn women. She couldn't help to think where got that from with a smile. She gestured for them to sit on the couch while she walked over to a chair that had been uncovered. "Very well. I assume you all know what happened with Draco's marriage?"

Before Ginny or Lavender could show their shock Hermione spoke up. "Is that why you left him? Completely alone I might add! Because of his annulment?"

Narcissa didn't appreciate the outburst. "Before we start spewing venom, Miss Granger, allow me to tell you my side of the story."

"I apologize. Please, go on." The last thing she needed was for Narcissa to clam up and not tell her what's really going on.

"After Draco's annulment, which threw everyone into quite a shock, things became very _unpleasant_. Lucius poured over the marriage documents, trying to find any loophole he could. He became obsessed with respect that was the reason for the marriage in the first place. He was nowhere near the man he used to be. The Dark Lord did quite a number on my family. He was a man who used to be important, whose opinion mattered. Then all of a sudden it didn't and he didn't know how to come back from that.

We all thought they were happy. Most pureblood marriages are arranged, you see. You just, learn to love your spouse over time. Astoria is a wonderful girl. I'm sure with time Draco could have loved her... in another life."

Hermione thought it was very odd that she used the exact same words Draco had use when telling her this story.

"One day while Lucius was at the lawyers, trying to fix this _mess_ Draco had made, Draco and I sat in the library, and had a very long conversation about what he wanted out of his life. I knew he'd been unhappy, but I thought companionship would help him heal, not drive him deeper into the darkness. He told me everything then. How much he still loved you." She looked over to Hermione. "How he just wanted happiness, and if he went on like this any longer he would surely try to... end it. I told him he deserved no less than true happiness, he's a good boy. He's always been a good boy; he was just warped by terrible people who made terrible choices, and expected him to follow.

Draco was summoned to the lawyer's office then and didn't return until late. When I woke up the next day all of my things were packed, as well as my husbands. He told me that his annulment would stand, Draco wanted nothing more to do with us, and we had to leave right away, or else he would willingly estrange himself from the family name, and the Malfoy line would die with him. So we left. I was told not to try to contact him, that he had made his choice and... Well it was not us."

None of them knew what to do with this information. They sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to process all this.

"Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione finally said. "Did you never wonder why Draco would want such a thing? You were his whole life for such a long time."

Narcissa smiled at that. "Of course I wondered, but you have to understand the pureblood society dear. The way of life we are expected to live. Don't marry below your status, produce an heir worthy of the family name, do not let your emotions play into any decision you make. Draco thought he was already damned to destroy the Malfoy name. If they had produced an heir, a divorce could have been arranged, but he had respect for Astoria, and he couldn't do that to that poor girl. He couldn't give her that, because he was in love with you, and he is a good man. His heart wouldn't have been in it."

"I love your son." Hermione hadn't meant to say those words, she had no idea what she meant to say.

"I am very glad that you do. He has waited a very long time. I must be going, I don't want to risk anymore time."

"Wait! Ginny, do you have the coin?" Ginny handed her a coin, and Hermione gave it to Narcissa.

"What is this?"

"It's a way we can communicate secretly. Hold it in your hand and think of the message you want to send, it will then appear on my coin. We have to figure this out. Draco needs you."

With glossy eyes, she bid the three women adieu, and left.

 **A/N: In response to a review question posted a while back, I had intended for Draco to be completely broken and battling severe depression throughout his marriage, and also during the time his parents were gone. I realize it could have been explained a little better, so I made Narcissa and Lucius leave the morning after Narcissa and Draco spoke where he admitted how much he still loved Hermione.**

 **I wanted him to see it as they left because he was a failure, and a disgrace, so there was no point in trying to find them. Hope everyone enjoys the rest of the story. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Smut Warning :) Also loads of feels! Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 11- Welcome Home Monday, December 9th, 2002**

Hermione's coin received a message at noon saying they were just wrapping up, and should be home around 4. She couldn't contain her excitement. She missed him so much. She debated going to her place for the weekend, just pretending Draco was here, but it was too lonely. She liked his house, liked that she could still smell him on his pillow, and liked walking out of the shower and seeing this things on the counter. It made her miss him even more but it was also very comforting.

She sat in his library on the floor, wrapping her Christmas gifts to pass the time. Just as she got them all put away and her supplies neatly packed, she heard her name. Practically flying down the stairs, she saw him standing just in front of the floo and threw her arms around his neck, trying not to cry.

"Hermione I was barely gone for three days." Even as he said it he could feel the irony in his chest. He had missed her just as much, and it was a beautiful feeling to know that she truly did miss him.

"I know, I know. I just, I missed you. Every minute you were gone."

"I missed you too." Wiping a stray tear from her cheek. He looked concerned.

"Happy tears I promise." She said sniffling.

"Well we can't have any of this, now can we. Let me show you how much I missed you."

Before she knew it he picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands on her arse. She giggled and kissed him, hard. He walked up the stairs with her in his arms, right into the bathroom.

"I could use a shower, and I certainly wouldn't want you to be lonely."

Without further prompting, she began to undress and grabbed a phial of contraception potion as he ran the water. She loved his shower. You could fit six people in it easily, and it had 4 shower heads, it was heaven. Three stone walls the color of slate, and a glass wall where the door was to enter. Both now naked, he changed the direction of the jets of water, so they crashed against the far wall, pushing Hermione into it. Kissing her like he hadn't seen her in years. Moving her hair away from her face he looked into her eyes. "I missed you so much, Hermione. I hate being away from you."

"I hate it too. Never leave me, Draco."

"Never."

His hands were everywhere. Her hair, her breasts, her wet center, which was just waiting for him to enter. She had one hand in his hair, the other on his arse, as he guided himself into her, taking in the intoxicating feel. "Hermione. You feel so good."

"Draco, I need you."

He began to pound into her, enjoying every cry that came from her mouth. He pinned her harder against the wall, allowing himself to completely pull out of her and then drive back in.

"Hermione! Hermione, love, I'm so close!" He didn't want to come yet, he had plans for this evening, but he just had to feel her, and to enclose himself in her. "Hermione, now!" His hand went to her clit, rubbing it harshly until he felt the familiar way she felt around his dick when she orgasmed. Her climax kept going, he wasn't going to make it. He pulled out and finished himself off "Fuck." He groaned when he was done.

"Why did you do that?" She asked breathless.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

She liked the sound of that. They both washed each other, taking their time now, enjoying their slippery skin rubbing against each other. When they got out of the shower and dried off he carried her to the bed.

Trailing kisses form her ankles, to her knees, to her thighs, he finally made his way to that sensual spot he had wanted to lick for so very long. Settling himself between her legs, his fingers playing with her entrance, he began to lick her clit.

"Oh God, Draco!" Her hands fisting in his hair.

"Do you like that, love?"

"Very much."

He continued to lick her, pulling his fingers out and forcing his tongue in. She sucked in a harsh breath of air, keeping one hand in his hair, the other going to her breast. Draco watched her do this and couldn't help but moan. She was so sexy, so unbelievably sexy.

"Come for me Hermione, I want to taste you." His thumb coming up to rub her clit once more as his tongue continued to lick her.

She could feel the buildup of another release, she was so close again. "Draco, please, more." She begged. He didn't disappoint, and began rubbing faster, licking her furiously. She felt it then, letting her body convulse in pleasure, Draco never removing his mouth. When he was sure she'd finished, he climbed on top of her and in one quick movement was inside her, moving back and forth.

"You turn me on so much, look what you do to me. What am I to do with you" he groaned into her neck as she started to rotate her hips, grinding into him.

"Whatever you want."

"Yes, dear." He liked the sound of that.

 **Tuesday, December 24, 2002**

Draco couldn't remember the last time he'd been this content with his life. As he lay in Hermione's solarium, with her wrapped up in his arms, looking at the stars, he thought it couldn't get much better than this. One year ago he'd be crying himself to sleep. Longing for something he'd always thought was out of reach.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermione whispered to him, drawing those lazy circles on his chest, toying with his necklace.

"Nothing. Everything. Just how much my life has changed. I didn't write a Letter today." He said, kissing her hair.

"You didn't?!"

"No. I didn't want to, and I didn't feel bad about it."

She looked over at him. "Do you still miss them?"

"Everyday. Every day I wish they would come home. My mother never responds, and I just don't want to do it anymore. They've made their choice, I just have to figure out how to deal with it. You've helped me so much, Hermione. Some days I don't know how I got lucky enough to call you mine."

"Yea." She felt guilty. She hadn't told Draco about his parents. She didn't have all the facts, and she didn't want to break him, to revert back to that shell of a man he was. She thought she'd just change the subject. "Are you sure you're okay with going over to Molly and Arthur's tomorrow?"

"Of course. I never had a huge family thing it Christmas. It was always a little boring really. I want to go."

"It's chaos, I hope you know what you're getting into here." She said it with such affection it made him want to be there even more.

 **Christmas Day**

"Draco? Draco you have to get up." Hermione whispered into his ear.

"Mmmphh." What time is it?"

"Nearly 7:30. We have to be there by nine."

"Why so early?!" It's Christmas!"

"Exactly! Plus there's a lot of people there, it takes a while to get through the presents. Come on. I'll let you shower with me."

"I'm up! I'm up!"

She had all their gifts packed in one of her totes with the undetectable extension charm, and a travel cup full of strong coffee for each of them. She wore black leggings, and a dark red oversized sweater. She was just getting her boots on when Draco came down the stairs. "You look very nice." He always looked nice, but there was just something about him in casual clothes. She loved him in a suit, but she adored him in jeans. He had on her favorite ones; dark wash, slightly faded. He had a black t shirt on, with a grey cable knit sweater in his hands.

"You're sure this is okay?" He said looking down at his attire. "It seems so... informal."

"It is informal, were not having a seven course meal in a five star restaurant. It's family."

"Yea." He frowned slightly. If she didn't know him so well she would've missed it.

"Hey." She said, standing up to meet him. "I love you."

"And I love you."

They grabbed their coffees and the gift totes, then headed for the floo.

Draco had never seen so much disorganization in all his life.

"What the hell?"

"I told you." Hermione said with a smirk on her face.

As soon as they entered The Burrow, Draco immediately realized he drastically misunderstood her use of the word _chaos_.

There had to be at least 20 people there, with 15 of them running around shouting. A huge tree that was way too big for the living room stood the corner, huge amounts of presents under it. He followed Hermione in and helped her put the gifts under the tree, before making their way to the kitchen.

Just as they were getting to the entrance, something whipped by his head. "Bloody hell! Was that a-"

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" Molly bellowed, "No bludgers in the house!" Without missing a beat, Molly turned to hug Hermione. "Hermione dear! How good to see you! Breakfast is nearly done. No, no!" She protested when Hermione offered to help. "There's nothing left to help with, everyone's headed to the living room." She then turned to Draco. "Draco, my dear! Hope you're hungry!" She grabbed his cheeks. "You look a bit peaky , come, come!" Trying to lead him further into the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure that's just his normal color. Pasty and pale!" Ron said from the kitchen, eyeing all the food sitting out on the table.

"Ignore him Mate, all the rest of us do. Bill Weasley." Bill shook Draco's hand. "Draco Malfoy."

"Hope you're ready for a jolly mess." Said George. "This should be interesting. Do you think he'll get one?" George said looking at Bill.

"Oh without a doubt."

"Get what?" Draco started to get worried.

"Wicked. Better get moving then." George said as he ran off.

"Get what?!" Draco now said to Bill, who chuckled and walked away.

Draco tried to keep up with how many people were cramming into the living room with the ridiculous tree. "So over there is Charlie, Bill and Bill's wife, Fleur-"

"She looks familiar." Draco cut her off. "Who is she?"

"She was a champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament."

"Oh yea!" Draco looked at her and smiled, Hermione smiling back. She pointed to more people. "And there is Percy and his wife, Aubrey. And there is George, his wife, Angelina, Molly and Arthur of course. The kids running around are Victorie, she belongs to Bill and Fleur. Then there's Little Molly, she's Percy and Aubrey's daughter, and there is Little Fred, who belongs to George and Angelina."

Draco thought there was no way in hell he was going to remember all of this. "And over there," she continued on, "with Harry is Andromeda and Teddy."

"Who are they?"

Hermione turned to him. "Well... Andromeda is your mother's sister. And Teddy is her grandson. His parents were Remus Lupin and Tonks." Draco continued to watch the boy Harry was bouncing on his knee.

"Professor Lupin?"

"Yes. He was a very close family friend."

"I'd like to go say hi... I think." He turned to her. "Come with me?"

"Of course, but our spot on the sofa will get taken, just so you're aware." She got up, held his hand tight and made their way over to the group.

"Dromeda, I have someone that would like to meet you. This is my boyfriend, Draco Malfoy."

"Hello." This wasn't well thought out, he had no idea what to say.

"I would recognize that hair anywhere." She said and pulled him into a hug. "I hear you've become quite the man Draco. Our Hermione speaks so fondly of you." She gestured over to the boy now. "Teddy, Teddy dear I'd like you to meet someone. Sweetie, this is Draco Malfoy, and he is your cousin."

"Cousin?"

"Yes dear, that means you are family."

"I got family?" He looked at Draco. "I thought all my family is gone."

Draco just stared at the child. He had family. _Family._ "So did I, kid." Hermione stood glossy eyed, watching them.

"I gots new families now though." He looked at Draco and Hermione's intertwined hands. "Is you gonna marry my Aunt Hermione?!"

Everyone around stood silent for a moment before bursting out in laughter. Draco just winked at Teddy, who tried to wink back but just ended up rapidly closing both of his eyes several times.

Arthur gathered everyone into the room. "Okay everyone! Listen up now! We're about to begin presents, everyone remember the rules! No hitting, running, or stealing gifts, let's keep it clean this year George!"

"Last year was not just my fault dad! If Ron had better reflexes his face wouldn't have hit that present!"

"What am I getting into?!" Draco whispered to Hermione. She sat curled up next to him on the floor, smiling.

"You'll see, it's only madness for the first few minutes, just try to stay out of the way."

"Mini Weasley's are we ready?!"

"Yes, Uncle George!" Victorie, Teddy, Molly and Fred practically said at the same time, jumping up and down.

"Alright then! Here we go!" Said Ron, standing by the tree. "Three, two, one, go!"

Draco tried not to look scared as the four little Weasley's ran up to the tree, George leaping also over the coffee table to get to it. Ron was already calling out names, presents hurtling every which way in the air. Ron and George would call out names, and fling the presents backwards, to the waiting Little Weasley's, not even looking to see if they hit one in the face. Then they would either run the present to the designated person or just throw it in their general direction. Lavender and Angelina caught George and Ron's gifts.

"Bill! Lav! Percy! Mum! Draco!"

"What?" He turned around only to see a gift hurtling towards him, Hermione reached over and caught it midair, handing it to him."

"Practice." She said with a wink.

He began laughing, not huge belly laughs, but little ones; laughs you could feel in your soul, that made you warm from the inside out. Laughs that healed old scars, and fixed broken hearts. "Can I open it?"

"No, not yet, just wait. That's best part."

Once the passing out of gifts was finished, everyone stacked their presents, not opening a single one he noticed. He also noticed he had quite a few gifts, it made him feel a little awkward.

"Everyone organized?! Excellent! Now think of a number from one to one hundred! George... Ron... Ginny..."

Arthur went around the room asking each person to pick a number. Turns out, Harry was closest to the number Arthur had in mind, so he went first. He picked up a small present and opened it, a miniature quidditch figurine of Ginny in her Holyhead Harpies uniform, given to him from Victorie. "It's so yous won't miss her when she's playing Uncle Harry!" The little girl looked so proud of herself Draco couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Vicky. You're turn now."

And one by one, the room sat watching each other open gifts, going in order of who gave what present. At one point it went back and forth from Ginny to Hermione to Ginny again three times.

"Bloody pick a different one already, we haven't got all day!" Shouted George. "Next year there's a limit!"

Ginny picked one from Draco then. He had given her a pair of heavy wool socks that easily went up to her knee, to wear during quidditch games in the winter. "Green, Malfoy? Is that a Slytherin thing?"

"I thought it would complement your complexion."

"My socks?!" She said laughing. "Okay, your turn." He selected a present and ripped it open. It was a black, leather bound day planner with a large green capital M on the front, given to him by Hermione.

"Thank you, love." He smiled at her. "Your turn right?"

"Yep!" She picked up a present and carefully unwrapped it. It was a set of three new research journals, each one a dark grey color with her initials HJG in gold on the front, and near the bottom of the cover the quote _With Knowledge comes Power_. She opened one to look at the pages and saw Draco's elegant handwriting on the inside cover. _You were born to do great things. Love, Draco_

"I love them, that's so thoughtful!" And gave him a peck on the cheek. "Back to you now."

Draco then selected a larger package from his little pile. He noticed that everyone quieted down when he picked this one up. He didn't recognize the paper, spotting the tag he read aloud "To Draco, from Molly." He looked up at her. "You didn't have to-"

"Oh pish posh! Open your gift dear!"

He opened it up, confused at what he was looking at. He held up this mess of... whatever it was... and saw it was a bright red knitted sweater, with a large capital gold D on the front. "Did you make this Mrs. Weasley?" He asked, still looking at the sweater.

"Of course! Everyone in the family gets one!" She said clapping her hands together.

"They... they do?"

"Why yes, dear."

He continued to look at the sweater. He couldn't believe he'd gotten a handmade gift. He was floored that his woman had taken the time to make him such a personal gift. Something every member of the family gets. "Thank you, Mrs. Weasley. I-" he stopped to clear his throat. "I really love it."

Sensing the room getting heavy with emotion, George did the only thing he was good at to break the tension. "That's a pretty big D you've got there, Draco! Bet 'Mione wants it!" Then room was stunned into silence, then all at once everyone started laughing, well, almost everyone. Molly did not look amused.

"Well go on dear, try it on!" Molly insisted.

Teddy came over to Hermione and sat in her lap, taking Draco's sweater from him so he could put Molly's on. He wasn't thinking. He reached for the new one when he caught Teddy looking at his Dark Mark. _Shit._ Before he could cover it up Teddy was already asking about it.

"What's that Draco?" And With that the room went quiet.

He froze. He felt repulsed. He couldn't look up, he couldn't bear to see anyone staring at him like he knew they were. He didn't want to see anyone's face either. Were they just as repulsed? Did they pity him? Did they still harbor any hatred for the boy he used to be? He could feel his anxiety working up to the surface.

"It's a tattoo." Hermione spoke, breaking his thoughts. She sounded so calm, so loving. Her voice brought him out of the dark and he looked up at her.

"What's a tattoo?"

"It's like a drawing that stays there forever."

"What does it mean?"

Without missing a beat, Hermione answered. "It's something Draco got when he was much younger, it means that he did something very brave, that he protected what was his at all costs, and he put himself in harm's way sometimes to make sure that other people he cared about very much were safe."

"Wow, I want to be brave." And with that, he ran off to his grandmother to show her some trinket he got. Hermione looked at Draco. "Are you alright?" She whispered, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

He looked up to see everyone watching them, not a single person was scowling, or looked disgusted. In fact, they were smiling, Molly, Andromeda and Ginny looking glossy eyed.

"I'm alright." He said. And gave her a kiss and a genuine smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Smut ahead! This one's short and sweet!  
**

 **Chapter 12- New Years Eve. Tuesday, December 31st, 2002**

The New Year's Eve party was in full swing at the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione wore a strapless, shiny satin cocktail dress, with a matching bolero jacket that had short sleeves. She had on silver strappy heels and a silver purse. Draco of course matched her, wearing black dress pants, black shoes, a black button up dress shirt and a silver tie.

She had taken so many pictures of their night she wondered if she had room for all these in her house. She made all the girls get together for a picture, then all the boys, then a huge group photo. Everyone laughed and danced, and counted down to the new year, paring off for a kiss at midnight. It was nearly two in the morning when they finally got back to Draco's flat. Hermione moderately drunk, and Draco quite tippy himself. As soon as they entered the living room they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Carrying Hermione up the stairs, since he didn't really trust her to not fall on her face, they made their way to the bedroom.

They plopped onto the bed unceremoniously, laughing the whole time.

"I'm going to enjoy removing you from this dress. It does all the right things for your body." Draco said in a low voice that sent tingles up her spine.

She gave a little giggle. "Be my guest."

He took off her shoes, then sitting her up to remove her jacket and unzipping her dress, pulling it down her body and off of her legs. She was now only in her very, very sexy lace black panties and bra. _This will never get old_ He thought. "I love it when you match just for me. You are so beautiful." He crawled on top of her to kiss her, her hands running up to his back untucking his shirt out of his pants so she could run her fingertips along his skin. He let out a deep moan and sat up to take off his tie. Her hands went to his belt buckle, he was obviously going way to slow for her liking, but he stopped her hands.

"It's payback, my love." With a cocky grin that could only belong to him, he removed his dress shirt and undershirt, throwing them to the floor. He pulled his belt off and unzipped his pants, but didn't take them off.

"Take your bra off."

She did so, tossing it to the floor. He came around the bed and just stared at her, taking her all in.

"Good girl, now take my pants off."

She did as she was told, waiting for him to straddle her, but he didn't. "Get in the middle of the bed." She scrambled over, quite enjoying this little game.

"What would should we do first?" He laid down next to her, beginning to kiss her neck, her shoulder, her collar bone, until he made his way down to one of her beautiful plump breasts. "Would you like me to kiss you here, love?"

"Yes... yes very much." Her hands went to his neck, to instantly get lost in his hair, but he pulled away. "Tisk tisk, breaking the rules already, are we? Hands at your sides, doll."

"Yes, dear." She said smirking.

"Maybe we'll hold off on those kisses for now." Ignoring her protest, he took a nipple between his fingers and began to pull slowly, while she moaned. How he loved that sound.

Shifting, he moved over to the other breast, so he was straddling her body. Her hands fisting the sheets, she tried to remain as still as possible, while he worked his magic. He reached behind him with one hand to rub between her legs, so wet already.

"Draco." She breathed his name.

"Yes, love?"

"I want to touch you, please."

"Mmmm, not quite yet."

He pulled her panties to the side to insert a single finger in her. She gasped at the intrusion, moaning as he pushed in and out of her.

"Draco, please." She was panting now, oh how he loved that.

"Don't move." He withdrew his finger and stood to remove his boxers, freeing his erection. He climbed back on top of her, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her over top of him so she was now straddling him. "Hands on the headboard please."

She inched up and grabbed the headboard with both hands, every part of her that was touching him on fire.

He positioned himself so she was still straddling him, but he was now sitting up, so he had perfect access to her. One hand went to her neck, drawing her in for a kiss, the other between her legs, pumping in and out of her with fierceness. She screamed into his mouth, not breaking their kiss. She bucked beneath him, trying to make him go deeper.

"Draco, please, I want more."

"More you say?" His mouth covered one of her nipples, then. Pulling, licking, sucking without mercy. Still with his fingers inside of her, he brushed her clit with his thumb, making her cry out.

She was more than ready. He removed his fingers and without wasting any time held her panties to the side to drive into her. Her head fell back in pleasure, sending shivers up his spine. He wrapped his arms around her waist, sliding her back and forth on his cock.

"I want to touch you, please let me touch you." She made a move to kiss his neck, but he pulled away. "Draco please!" He kissed her lips, effectively quieting her protests. She started to move faster and faster, her growing orgasm building up quickly. He could feel himself getting harder and harder in her, matching her movements with his own.

"Draco please!" She begged. "I have to... need-"

"Yes, yes love. Oh God you feel so tight." Her hands were everywhere, his neck, his chest, his hair. She finally wrapped her arms around him and he grabbed her hips to pump into her harder. Slamming into her he could feel her come, Hermione crying out as she did. He joined her in his climax, pushing all the way into her before forcing her to ride him until he was soft. Both of them panting as they collapsed onto the bed.

"Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13- Full of Surprises. Saturday, March 1st, 2003**

The beginning of the year flew by for Hermione. Before she knew it, it was March. She and Draco had become inseparable. They still alternated where they slept, but they never slept without each other unless one of them was away. Draco had been asked to consult on a week-long mission, so Hermione decided she would take that week to do some field research on unicorns at Hogwarts. She had her bag packed and put it right next to his.

"I'm going to miss you." Draco said as he wrapped her arms around her.

"I'll miss you too. I wish you weren't gone so long, I don't know how Ginny and Lavender do this all the time."

"Keep your coin on you, I don't like knowing that you won't be home. Please stay safe."

"I will, and I will be safe, Draco. I'm just going to Hogwarts."

"Yes, into the forbidden Forrest! We had a detention there once remember! Please be careful."

His protests were pointless. There was no Voldemort feeding on unicorn blood anymore, but she reassured him anyway.

"I will be careful. I'll bring Hagrid!"

"Ppfft. What is that oaf going to do?!"

"He will protect me, should anything happen. YOU need to stop worrying about me and worry about yourself. Please come back to me."

"Of course dear. I love you."

"I love you, too."

And with that, he picked up his bag, and flooed to Harry's.

Hermione took both coins she had out of her pocket. She hasn't heard a single word from Narcissa. She didn't know if she should be the first one to contact or not. She put the coin back in her pocket, and sent a message to Draco with the other. _I miss you already_. She picked up her bag, and flooed to Hogwarts.

"Headmistress." Hermione said as she walked out of the private floo that was in McGonnagall's office. "Thank you for letting me research here, and for the use of you private floo."

"It's good to see you, dear." She said pulling her into a hug. "Please, take all the time you need. Miss Luna Lovelgood will still be joining you, yes? I removed a few of the wards, so you'll be able to apparate freely back and forth to the Ministry if needed. I understand you will both be rooming in Professor Longbottom's quarters?"

"Yes, if that's alright."

"Of course, dear. Let me show you the way. He is still in class at the moment, but should be done shortly."

"Oh I would love to observe him if you think it wouldn't impose!"

"Always a thirst for knowledge, Miss Granger. Right this way."

Hermione watched Neville teach, trying not to get too giddy when she saw that his students really took a liking to him. Teaching came so easily to him after the war, she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it before. Well, to be far, she could see why she hadn't seen it. That seventh year at Hogwarts changed Neville. He was so brave, the silent hero, the one that kept the DA alive. Protected students, and destroyed a horcrux. Neville deserved more credit, she thought.

After his class had finished they walked down to the great hall for lunch. Luna had just arrived, so the three of them ate together, reminiscing. Even though they saw each other all the time, it was still different being inside Hogwarts again. After lunch Hermione and Luna went straight to work. She grabbed one of her notebooks from Draco, pens and pencils; so much easier than quirks she thought, a few first aid supplies and a small bag of popcorn, shoving it all into a small satchel. They let Hagrid guide their little tour, telling them about the rarer unicorns he's seen, what unicorn blood sells for, possible places to find it and how he thought the poachers were getting onto the grounds. Hermione crunched on her popcorn the whole time, Hagrid not seeming to notice.

"That's curious, Hermione. Popcorn?"

"I like popcorn." She said simply. Luna continued to stare at her, a very faint smile on her face as she skipped away.

"Hagrid, I like we have everything we need for today. We should head back to the castle."

"Sure thin, 'Ermione! Righ' hungry I reckon!"

After dinner Neville, Hermione and Luna went back to Neville's quarters and talked the evening away. She was laughing so hard... until she wasn't.

"Oh no." And ran for the loo. How long had it been since she'd been sick to her stomach?

She came back out a while later and said she should be heading to bed. Neville didn't seem too concerned, Luna stared for a second longer than Hermione thought normal, but went to bed as well.

Hermione took out her coin. Holding it in her hand, she thought of her message. _Hello, my love. I miss you. I hope you had a good day_. She laid down still holding the coin. It got warm almost immediately. _It was very interesting. I do like these missions, but I miss you. How was your first day of research?_ She giggled. He always did write long messages. _Very interesting as well. We went with Hagrid as promised._

 _Good girl. I still worry though. How long will you be there?_

 _I'm not sure, a few days at least. I miss it here. It's comforting to me_. She wasn't sure if she should have sent that last part. She knew he didn't have fond memories of Hogwarts, but she called this place home for so long, a part of her will always remain here.

 _I'm glad, love. Anything to make you happy while I'm not able to be there with you. I love you_.

 _I love you too, Draco. I'm going to sleep, goodnight._

 _Good night, my love. Have a wonderful dream about me_! she smiled, and with that, went to sleep.

Hermione was sick for the next three days, the only thing she could keep down was her popcorn. "I don't know what's wrong with me! I never got sick before. Have they changed any recipes?"

"I haven't the slightest idea." Said Neville, feeling very uncomfortable about the sick woman in his bathroom.

"Hermione, I think it's time we went to Madam Pomfrey." Said Luna.

"Yea, maybe she can tell me what's wrong."

"Oh." Said Luna with her whimsical voice, "Nothing's wrong. Don't worry. I'm sure the baby is fine too."

"What?! Baby?! Luna I'm not..."

"Pregnant? Surely you know you are, I've known for a while. The Blibbering Humdingers have been surrounding you since we got here."

Later that night Hermione took out her coin and waited for Draco, laying on her bed until she felt that familiar warmth. _Hello, Hermione. I miss you. How was your day?_

Oh, well, it was fine she thought, I'm just a little pregnant. _I had an interesting day to say the least. Yours?_

 _I wish I could tell you about it, everything is so fascinating, Hermione! I really feel like I'm helping!_

 _That's good Draco. I'm glad_. She waited a while before sending another message, getting lost in her thoughts. She didn't even notice the coin, now warm in her hand from Draco's messages.

 _I can't wait to see you. I miss you so much, love... So what did you do today?... Hermione?... Did you fall asleep?... Hermione, is everything alright?...I'm sorry if I upset you, you know I can't tell you much about the missions. I really do miss you, I would much rather be with you!... Hermione?_

 _I'm sorry, Draco, I'm here. I'm leaving Hogwarts tomorrow and heading to my place._

 _Is everything okay, love?_

Was everything okay? She wasn't sure. _Yes. I'm going to bed. I love you._

 _Okay, sweetheart, I love you. So much._

 **-Somewhere In Scotland-**

Shit, was that?! Draco was worried, scared, and nervous. That wasn't like Hermione. He got out of bed and ran into the small living space where Ron and Harry still sat.

"Something's wrong with Hermione." He barked out.

"What do you mean?" Ron said, looking concerned right away.

What did he mean? "I don't know but I know something is wrong. She's not acting right. She was very short in her messages. She wasn't talkative. We were talking and then she just stopped replying, I sent seven messages before she sent one back!"

"She probably just fell asleep, Mate." Ron said no longer worried. Not in the slightest bit. What was wrong with him?! There was obviously a problem!

"I want to floo Neville! He can just make sure-"

"Draco, no! You know damn well you can't do that, this is a secret mission and we can't leave any traces. She fine, probably just tired, you know how she gets when she's researching." Said Harry with all the authority of the Lead Auror he was. Draco didn't like that one bit.

"She's leaving tomorrow! That's 2 days early! Why is she leaving early?! Hogwarts has one of the most expansive libraries I've ever seen! Wouldn't she want to stay there to research?! What if... what if she leaves me?"

"Calm down, Malfoy. She's not leaving you. She probably just wants to be comfortable in her own-"

"No!" Draco cut Harry off. "She used that word! Comfortable! She said she was comfortable at Hogwarts. What if going back made her realize what a mistake it is to be with me, that I'm not... that she doesn't..."

Harry and Ron didn't know what to do. How do you tell someone their being a complete fool and making as arse out of them self in a comforting way?

"She's probably going to pack up my stuff and I'll never know why she left me either."

"Damn it, Draco! That's not going to happen! If you want I will tell Ginny to stop by as soon as she can and prove to you everything is fine. Until then we have to finish this mission, so you need to get out of your own head. She's not going anywhere, and you need to trust me!"

"Yea. Yea okay. Let's just finish this then."

Draco had never been so worked up in all his life, including when the Dark a lord was living under the same roof. At least then he felt like he had nothing to lose, now he felt like he was losing everything. He had very short conversation with Hermione since last night. He kicked himself into overdrive growing himself into his work to keep the Darkness away. Harry had said they were leaving tomorrow morning, so he tried to talk to Hermione again and got the same short answers. Ginny hadn't been able to stop by Hermione's, making him even more anxious. _Please don't leave me_. He kept thinking it over and over in his head.

 **Friday, March 7th, 2003**

Draco had said he'd be coming back today, and Hermione had worked herself up into quite the little ball of nerves and depression. What if he didn't want this baby? Dating a _mudblood_ was one thing, but having a child with one? Destroying the Malfoy line? With her filthy blood. She cursed herself for thinking like this, Draco didn't think that way anymore. His values were different now. He nearly died countless times to protect her, and that was while she still thought he hated her! He loved her, and she loves him and this baby... what about this baby? Draco would never turn his back on his blood. She wanted a family, with him. She could be carrying the next Malfoy heir. _Oh God. The next Malfoy Heir!_ What if the reason he was so comfortable with their relationship was because the Malfoy line was supposed to die with him? He'd threatened his parents with that very same thing, he knew he would never be allowed to marry a _mudblood_ even if he was in love with one. The line had to die with him.

Hermione was sitting on her couch lost in her own disastrous thoughts, when Draco flooed in, damn near knocking over the coffee table in a rush to get out and was shouting her name. "Hermione!"

"Draco?! I'm right here!"

He turned to her, his face looking so tired, so worried. He had bags under his eyes, looking even more prominent with his pale skin. His eyes watery, and his voice hoarse.

"Draco? Draco, what's wrong?!" She said rushing to him, abandoning all her previous thoughts. He was hurting, why?

"Hermione? Hermione!" He took her in his arms, breathing her scent. It might be the last time he got to do this. "Hermione what's going on?! Please tell me."

"What? What- what do you mean?" She pulled away a little, but his grip on her arms tightened.

"I know something's going on. Please tell me, Hermione. I can't do this again."

"Draco what are you talking about?" _Again? What couldn't he do again?_

"Please don't do this."

She pulled away completely then. "What are you talking about Draco Malfoy?!" She shouted, forgetting that she hadn't even told him yet.

"Hermione, please! I can't do this! You can't do this to me... it- it would ruin me." He looked so broken, so pained.

She couldn't believe what he'd just said. She looked at him as if he'd struck her. "Draco!" She began to cry. "Draco, I- we... I need to"

"No!" Tears now running down his cheeks too. "Please don't, I'll do anything! I have nothing left! You're my everything and I can't lose you! I need you, like the air I breathe. You keep me alive, Hermione. And if you leave... if you leave..." He ran to her taking her into his arms crying hysterically.

"Draco?! Draco, what are you talking about?"

"I know you're leaving me, Hermione. You said you were comfortable being back at Hogwarts. Did it remind you of how vile a person I really am?! Did it finally hit you that you love a coward, a man who couldn't even suffer correctly?! A man that ran instead of fought?! I don't deserve you, Hermione. I just selfishly hoped you'd never realize that."

"Draco, I-"

"You've been so withdrawn in our messages! I tried to talk to you, I really did! I wasn't keeping secrets, I told you as much as I could! And I missed you every single second! You have to know that, I'll never go on any other mission again I promise! I won't ever-"

"Draco, shut up! I'm pregnant!"

 _Well that did the trick._

"You're?... pregnant? You're pregnant? Pregnant?"

"Yes." She said softly. "I'm pregnant. With your baby. With... with the next Malfoy Heir." She had to say it. Had to see his reaction.

"You're pregnant..."

"Yes, Draco! Pay attention! The _mudblood_ you've been playing with is pregnant with your baby!" She hadn't meant for her words to come out so harshly. Damn it.

"Why would you say it like that? Do you not want my baby? Our baby?"

She did. Desperately. "Draco, what's going to happen when this gets out? When it's known that the next Malfoy Heir is a half blood? That you slept with a muggle born witch and now your child's blood is... filthy."

Draco sobered up instantly. "Hermione Jean Granger, if I gave a damn about what other people thought that don't even give a damn about me, then I would've stayed in the life I had. You are my life. My whole life. I love you, and I love this baby, and nothing, do you hear me?" He grabbed her chin softly and tilted her face up to his. "Nothing is going to change that."

"You mean that?"

"With everything I am. You are mine, and I am yours. Forever. I am yours forever." He kissed her. "I'm just happy you're not leaving me." They broke out in laughter, and tears, still holding each other.

"Oh, Draco! I love you! I was so worried that you wouldn't have me anymore. I'm sorry I made you worry! I just didn't want to tell you over that stupid coin."

"I love you, too. And I understand, really I do. I'm sorry I let my insecurities get the better of me."

"I will never leave you, Draco."

"Hermione Granger."

"Draco Malfoy"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Surprise! Saturday, March 15th, 2003**

"Are you sure you're alright?" Draco asked Hermione for what felt like the millionth time in the last week.

"Yes, Draco. I'm fine. Astoria said I can go about my regular routine."

They had made an appointment with Astoria for yesterday, and asked her if she would be Hermione's personal healer for the pregnancy. Astoria was more than thrilled, hugging both of them, saying how happy she was for them and bragging a little bit that she was the first to know. She told them that Hermione was about ten weeks along, and nearly out of her first trimester already. They thought back to how this could've happened.

 _"We're always so careful! I use a contraception potion each time... Oh no, I've been taking it all along! Is that harmful to the baby?!" Hermione said panicking. "No, no" Astoria assured her. "Contraceptive potions only work if a baby is not already present. So you're safe. You can't think of one time where you didn't take one? Where you maybe didn't take it quick enough? It would have been around Christmas, or New Year's." New Year's... that was it. "How could I have not noticed I've been pregnant a since New Year's?" Astoria kicked into full healer mode then. "Well some women still spot for the first few months of pregnancy, which if you usually have light courses you probably wouldn't have thought twice about it. And I would guess that you only got sick last week because of the apparition; which I have to suggest you not do anymore. As the baby grows it could cause complications_."

"We promised Ginny and Harry that we would go to this, game. She's really excited about it for some reason. And we can use side-along apparition. Astoria made this _Denfendat PerMeus Potion_ for me!"

Draco groaned. "I really don't want you to use that. I mean really, what's the point in saying _'hey don't apparate, but here! Use this to apparate!_ ' Come on."

Hermione giggled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"It will be fine, I promise. I have complete faith in Astoria. She's very bright. I can't believe she hasn't put some of her and Bentley's potions on the market. Are you all ready?"

"No." He said kissing her some more. "You hate quidditch."

"But I love Ginny. Let's go."

They made their way downstairs then. Hermione had on brown ankle boots, grey jeggings, and a cream shirt, with a lacy pink tank top underneath, she grabbed her brown fitted jacket and handed Draco his grey one. He wore his tan shoes, dark blue jeans, and a POTTER quidditch t shirt. Hermione giggled. She never thought she'd see that. She took the _Defendat PerMeus Potion_ from her purse and drank the phial of very light pink liquid. She could instantly feel the effects. She felt warm, her stomach heavy and tight. She held onto Draco and he apparated them to just outside the stadium.

"How are you feeling?!" Draco said as soon as they landed. "Are you alright?! Everything okay?"

She knew he was just concerned, and it warmed her heart it really did, but damn he was overprotective. "Draco, I am fine. I will tell you if something is wrong. I promise."

He seemed satisfied with that, even though he kept a hand on the small of her back at all times. They made their way up to the box seats that were reserved for them.

Harry, Ron and Lavender were already there.

"Hey guys! You made it just time! It's about to start!" Harry shouted when he saw them. They took their seats just as the game began. A server that came around to all the boxed seats asked if they needed anything. Hermione just asked for some popcorn, since she had a ginger ale stowed away in her purse. Lavender on the other hand, asked for nachos with extra cheese sauce, a pretzel, a hotdog with relish and licorice chews.

After their food came, and Draco was sure Hermione was okay and had everything she needed, the boys got up to stand closer to the glass. The game was really picking up and they didn't want to miss anything.

Hermione turned to Lavender "That's a lot of food, Lav."

"Is it? I've just been... hungry lately." She said not meeting Hermione's eyes, instead looking at her popcorn.

"Well, we still have dinner at the pub later, sure you'll be able to eat then?"

Lavender gave a little giggle. "Oh I'm positive." They both looked back to the game then. It seemed to be going fast, Ginny was scoring so many points that even if the other team caught the snitch they would still lose. Harry was watching very seriously. He had his arms across his chest, a very worried look on his face. She watched him dip and turn slightly whenever Ginny did a particularly bold move.

"You would think he would be used to the way she flies by now." Hermione said to Lavender.

"I know!" Her mouth full of food. "Crazy woman!"

Later that night, they were all sitting around a table, in a private room in the back of the pub the Harpies reserved whenever they won a game. Everyone was chanting Ginny's name. The score was already 70-210 thanks to her when their seeker caught the snitch. Ginny was over the moon with excitement. Harry stood to greet her when she finally made her way over to their table, to enjoy the celebration with them. Ron offered to get the first round of drinks.

"Who's drinking?! We have some celebrating to do! Draco and Harry wanted firewhiskey. "Ladies, should I just make it a bottle? On me!"

"No thank you." All three women said at the same time. They all looked at each other.

"Why are you not drinking?" Ginny said to them.

"Why are YOU not drinking?! You're the one that has something to celebrate." Lavender said in a rush.

"Well..." Hermione looked to Draco, who gave her a shrug and a smile. "Well... I'm not drinking tonight because..." She sighed. "Because I'm pregnant."

Everyone turned to her, with a shocked look on their face. Draco came to her side, sat down and put his arm around her, kissing her temple. "It's true. We're having a baby. She due sometime in-"

"September!" Lavender shouted, looking over to Ron, his mouth still hanging wide open.

"Oh my God, September Harry!" Ginny squealed! "Do you know what this means?!"

Harry sighed as he took his glasses off to pinch the bridge of his nose. "It means we better get that damn bottle of firewhiskey right now."

"What's going on?" Said Draco.

"Bloody hell" groaned Ron. "Lav is pregnant too. Due in September."

"So is Ginny." Harry added. "That's why this game was so important. She's done playing now until after the baby is born."

Draco looked at Hermione in shock, and nervous excitement. He looked at the other two men at the table. "New Years?!"

"New Year's." They said in unison. They all broke out in laughter, as the girls were now chatting frantically how perfect this was, baby showers and how excited they were.

The girls looked beyond happy, the men however, looked beyond terrified.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15- The Meeting. Wednesday, July 23, 2003**

Hermione sat at her desk, hugely pregnant, playing with the coin that was connected to Narcissa's. She thought she would have contacted her by now, with real information she should say. They did send a few messages back and forth maybe two months after they met at Christmas time. Maybe she should make a move? Should she tell her about the baby? It's like that she was hiding it, she was very pregnant, and word had to get back to her somehow, right? Lost in thought, she jumped when she heard her office door open. Ginny and Lavender walked in, enjoying the sight of them already starting to waddle.

"Ready for lunch?! I'm starving!"

Hermione giggled, "You sound just like Ronald!"

She groaned, "Don't remind me."

She picked up her purse and made their way to the floo, where they each shouted "Macmillan's Apothecary!"

Once they arrived in the back of the store, they made their way to the front of the shop, which was a muggle store that sold all kinds of wonderful things in Hermione's opinion. Handmade soaps, herbal teas, healing remedies, and tons of books on healing, medicines, and wellbeing. It was owned by Astoria'a boyfriend's parents. They were purebloods, members of the sacred twenty-eight, but Hermione knew the name Macmillan, and they had fought alongside the Order during the war. Astoria really didn't want Hermione apparating now, even with that potion, so she told her about this little shop that was hooked up to the floo network; and from here Hermione could easily walk to a few very nice restaurants.

"I love it here, I couldn't wait to buy more soaps!" Lavender said, walking over to the soap displays. She picked up three of her favorites and went to the counter.

"Where do we want to eat? I haven't been getting much done, so I don't see the problem in taking our time today." Hermione said, grabbing some soaps and teas for herself.

"Ooo! I've really been craving that one place! That one that had the salad in that shell bowl!" Lavender said with excitement.

"A taco salad? That would be _Americana."_

Once at the restaurant the ordered quickly. All three women seemed to be hungry all the time, and knew exactly what they wanted. Lavender got her taco salad, Hermione a lunch special chicken parmigiana, and Ginny ordered a bacon cheeseburger and chips.

"So I've been thinking that I should contact Narcissa." Hermione said in her most casual tone.

"Why?" Ginny said with anger in her voice. "She hasn't contacted you except for right in the beginning, and that was a useless conversation. She obviously doesn't care."

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't know until I ask her. She might not know about the baby."

"So that's what this is about? Why would she care about her sons baby when she doesn't care about her son?!"

"Have you told Draco any of this yet? How you've been in contact with her?" Asked Lavender, clearly trying to give Ginny a moment to calm down.

"No... But I thought we would have talked more than we have. We haven't resolved anything!"

"Hermione" Ginny said gently. "This is not your project to figure out. Just let it be. You are happy, Draco is happy, and you are starting your life together. He seems to have let go. "

"He has been doing much better. He hardly ever has nightmare now, i think it's because of the baby."

"Any marriage plans coming up?" Lavender said between bites. She was determined to eat the whole thing.

"No, not really. We haven't even talked about it, but I don't want it to be just because I'm pregnant."

"You know it wouldn't be. I'm sure he would have asked the night of the Charity Ball if he could've gotten away with it." Ginny said.

"Maybe next year, I don't really know."

"Hermione, let it go. Trust me."

But everyone knew Hermione couldn't just _let it go_.

 **Friday, July 25th, 2003**

"This is a very bad idea." Astoria said as Hermione explained her plan.

"Does Draco know about all this?"

"Well..."

"Oh my God. Draco doesn't know? You've been talking to his mother for months and he doesn't know? Hermione this will kill him!"

"No, no it won't, I just have to know why they left! Narcissa has agreed to meet with me. I took two of your _Denendat PerMeus Potions_ and apparated yesterday with no problem!"

Astoria stared at her in disbelief. "Hermione! I-I don't even know what to say to you right now! You're being completely unreasonable!"

Hermione squared her shoulders. "I'm doing this. My portkey leaves in five minutes. I have to know. I have to know why they left him. And... and if they're going to be a threat to us once this baby is born. I could be carrying the next Malfoy Heir, and I need to know what's going on to protect what is mine."

Astoria thought she was going to be mad. She was all ready to tell Hermione how ridiculous this idea was, and how she needed to tell Draco what she was doing, because he will never forgive her if something happened, or for not telling him what she was up to. Instead, she admired her courage. Her bravery. She knew Hermione was terrified of losing everything she loved to people that thought they could take it simply because they could. Draco would have done the same thing. Protect what he thought was his. "Then I'm going with you. If something goes wrong I will never forgive myself if I could have helped but didn't because I thought this was a ridiculous idea." She grabbed her medical bag and stood next to Hermione, with that same look in her eyes. "I want him happy too. They took just as much from me, and I want to know why. Here, take three, just in case."

Hermione grabbed her hand and held it tight. "Thank you." She took the phials and drank all three. Together they touched the wrist watch on her coffee table and were whisked away to Paris.

They landed in uptown wizarding Paris. "How are you?! Did it work okay?!"

"I think so, I feel dizzy, but nothing hurts or anything."

"Wow. Okay great!" Astoria said with a huge sigh of relief.

"Astoria, you're brilliant! You need to get this potion out there!"

"One step at a time, now, where are we meeting?"

"Cafe de Roses. We only have an hour."

They walked down the street, and found the cafe, and took a table inside. In retrospect it was a good thing Astoria came along, because Hermione did not speak French. They were only there for a few minutes when they spotted Narcissa.

She walked over to their table with such grace and poise it was hard to tell if she had anything new to say. "Astoria, how lovely to see you."

"Likewise, Mrs. Malfoy." Giving a slight curtsy. That pureblood training dies hard.

"And what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Granger."

Hermione stood then, enjoying watching Narcissa's eyes grow wide, even if was only for a split second. "I'm pregnant, with Draco's baby. And I need to know before I have this baby if our child will be left alone. I don't why you don't want a relationship with your son, but that means you can also not have one with this child. All or nothing."

"I believe I would like some tea." Narcissa sat then, motioning to a server who took their order. They made small talk until the server arrived again with their tea and a small tray of sweets. "I am sorry I haven't contacted you. I wanted to make sure I had all the information I needed, which took time since I did not know what I was looking for. I also needed to be discreet. I didn't know who I could trust."

"Who can you trust, Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione asked, hoping this was all a huge misunderstanding.

"I can trust you, and to my great disappointment, no one else."

Narcissa looked very sad, without showing she actually was. All that time Hermione spent with Draco and she could tell when he was holding back something, now he knew where he got that from.

Without thinking, Hermione reached for her hand, and grasped it tightly. "Please tell me what happened."

Astoria was watching all this unfold. She never would have been so bold as to reach across the table and hold her hand. To tell her it's all or nothing, that she's in Draco's life now and she'll be damned if he will ever be hurt again. In that moment, Astoria wanted nothing more than to run home and tell Draco to marry this woman on the spot. She knew they never belonged together, they were never in love each other. Respected, yes. But nothing close to this. It made her heart burst for the gentle man that risked everything to finally try and be happy. So She borrowed some of that damn Gryffindor bravery that Hermione seemed to own so well, and placed her hand on top of Hermione's and Narcissa's. "Please. Tell us. We can help you. This is for Draco. Do it for Draco."

Narcissa looked at the two women in front of her, and even though she could never take the credit, she was proud that her son had allied himself with such powerful women. He was well taken care of, and for a while that was enough. Then she started to dig a little deeper, and realized how blind she'd been, how she turned her back on her only son without question. She had defied the Dark Lord to protect him, what happened to that woman? "I don't know where to start." Her voice breaking in the slightest way.

"How about an eye for an eye?" Astoria said. She took a deep breath. She'd never told these words to anyone. "Draco and I started planning our annulment at Christmas."

Narcissa turned to her now. "You did? You weren't happy with my son?"

"I was happy with your son, your son was not happy with me." She looked at Hermione. "It's okay." She said, giving her a smile. "Really, don't be upset." Turning back to Narcissa, she went on. "We tried to make it work, for your sake to be blunt. He loved you, adored you, and wanted to be a good son, and husband, and heir, and make the Malfoy name proud. You knew he loved her, and you forced him to marry me anyway. And he went through with it because he thought he was such a disappointment in everything else in his life, he thought by doing this he could get one thing right. The guilt ate away at him. He had nightmares every night. His despair plagued him day after day. We tried to work it out, but I couldn't do that to him, so I came up with the idea to end it. We had never been intimate, so what was seven more months? It wasn't a loveless marriage, we enjoyed each other's time, he will always remain in my heart, and I know I will remain in his, but together we decided that we deserved more than what the other could bring to the table. Your turn."

Hermione looked at Astoria and held her in such high regard in that moment she hoped they'd stay in each other's lives forever. "You should have been a Gryffindor." She said with a smile.

Astoria smiled back. "It was a very Slytherin thing what we did, I think I was sorted correctly."

Hermione turned her attention back to Narcissa. "Draco doesn't know about our meetings or our communication. I will only tell him what you want me to, and keep out the rest if you wish. I do truly believe in no secrets, but for him, to protect him, if you chose to stay out of his life I will not say a word. But we have to know what happened."

"I was betrayed by my husband." No point in not being blunt about it, Narcissa thought. "After the annulment, Lucius demanded every favor he could, went through dozens of law books and Malfoy texts to try and find a way to fix Draco's mess, as he put it. Everything was rightfully his. There was no way to get it back under the control of Lucius. Draco was of age, had married, and fulfilled everything he was supposed to. The annulment didn't change anything and Lucius was furious. He couldn't disown Draco; that would reflect badly upon him. So he did the only thing he could do; forced us to leave, and blame Draco for it. The day Draco and I last spoke, in the library, he told me everything. Of course I knew that he loved you, but I was raised to think my hands were tied. When Draco left to visit with the lawyer, I never saw him again. I didn't know when he came home and our things were already packed. Lucius showed me the contract that held Lucius and Draco's signature, along with the lawyers signature as witness.

"It stated that Draco demanded all assets be left to him, except for our personal accounts. He wanted control of the Manor, the Wizengamont seat, and the guarantee that we would leave. If we came back or contacted him, all Malfoy assets would be transferred out of the family, and the Malfoy line would die with him. He would never marry, and... and if we didn't believe him... he would prove it by ending his life."

"What?!" Hermione hissed. "He would never-" She thought about it. And he would. He really would. He had nothing to lose, he said it himself.

"You know he would. And I couldn't let that happen. Not my son. Not my boy. The boy who his whole life just wanted happiness, who thought he couldn't have the girl he wanted, who had a madman living in his house, who had a father that put himself before his child, every time. What else was I supposed to do?! I lived without Draco because that meant at least he was living."

They sat in silence, none of them knowing how to fix it. How do we go forward form here? No one wanted to voice the question. "How do you know all this?" Astoria finally said.

"I needed answers and it was a slow process getting them on my own, so I went to the lawyer's office. It took some convincing, but I can be persuasive when I want to be. I took his memories. Lucius had tried to modify them, but luckily for me, I am better at this than he is."

"What did you do?" Hermione was genuinely curious. She knew Narcissa would never use an unforgivable, don't ask her how she knew that, but she did.

"Legilimency. If you are talented enough, which I am, you can manipulate a mind into giving original memories, I convinced him that this is what Lucius told him to do. Once I had them I replaced them with altered memories that made him think we never had that conversation, so should Lucius ever find out what I'm doing, that man will not suffer for helping me."

"You are an amazing woman, I see so much of you in Draco." Hermione said. "What do we do from here? What do you want to do Narcissa?"

Narcissa didn't even flinch when she said her given name. She guessed they were far past that now. "I don't know. I don't like not knowing what to do."

Hermione smiled. "Neither do I."

Astoria reminded them that they only had an hour, and they were cutting it close. "We need to figure out how to get you and Draco to meet, I know it's all overwhelming, but we can't go on like this."

"I couldn't agree more. I owe so much to the two of you. You both saved my son."

"We had an excellent example to draw our strength from Mrs. Malfoy." Astoria gave her a smile.

They stood to leave, and Hermione told her to keep the coin on her, just in case. "Wow."

"Yea, right? This is such a messed up situation, I never imagined how deep this all went." Said Astoria, searching her bag for more phials of the potion. "Shit."

"What?"

"I only have one and a half phials of potion! One must have leaked, damn it. I thought I grabbed three for the trip here and three for the trip back."

"Oh, we should be fine, right? We both know our destination, and I've used a portkey plenty of times, if I just concentrate hard enough I should make it without getting sick. And I'd rather not be stranded in Paris. Draco will know something's up then."

Astoria really didn't have a choice. And since Hermione said the only thing she felt was dizziness, maybe the potion was stronger than she thought. "Alright. But as soon as we get back I give you a checkup, no arguments!"

"Okay, deal. Let's go."

The two women took hold of the wrist watch and were once again whisked away. Hermione knew something was wrong the moment they were sucked away. When they landed Hermione was screaming, clutching her stomach. "Astoria! Oh my god, it hurts! It hurts!"

"Hermione! It's, okay, it's gonna be okay! Don't panic. Breathe...

Breathe...there you go. Stay with me, we're going to St. Mungo's." She grabbed her by the waist, pulling her to the floo. "St. Mungo's!"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I've always disliked cliff hangers, but this was too good to not do it!  
**

 **Chapter 16- I'm Sorry. Friday, July 25th, 2003**

"Help! Please!" Astoria shouted over Hermione's screams when they got to the foyer of St. Mungo's. Healers came rushing over to assist, getting Hermione into a wheelchair.

"Astoria! Dr-Draco!" Hermione said between screams and sobs.

"Hermione, breathe, you have to breathe. Easy, I know it hurts, calm down. I will get Draco here, don't worry."

"I'm sorry!" She was crying almost hysterically now. She was beginning to panic.

"Honey, this is isn't helping. Breathe in, breathe out. Take my hand, I'm with you. I promise it's going to be okay." Once they got Hermione to the correct floor, Astoria wasn't allowed in, she didn't have surgical qualifications yet. "Don't worry, it'll be okay. I'll get Draco!" She shouted as the doors closed. *Stay strong. Stay strong.*

She took out Hermione's cell phone and looked for Draco's picture then hit the call button. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hey, lo-"

"DRACO!"

"...Astoria?"

"Draco! Get to St. Mungo's. There's been an accident, it's Hermione."

Draco's heart hit the floor. "What?! What happened is she okay?! Astoria?!" _Oh God, no. Please don't do this to me._

"Just get here, she's in surgery. I'll... I'll tell you what I can when you get here."

He hung up. Running out of his office he barged in to the conference room where Potter and Weasel were. He was panicking and he knew it. "We have to go now. Hermione... Hermione's at St. Mungo's. There's been-" He was choking on his sobs. "We have to go. Now." He got out in barely a whisper.

By the time they got there Ginny was already there, talking very fast with Astoria. Ron called Lavender and his parents, Ginny running up to Harry and throwing her arms around his neck, starting to cry. "She's in surgery." He heard her say to Harry. He saw Astoria at the end of the hall, her hands over her face, leaning against the wall. He ran to her. "Stori."

She looked up with tears running down her face. They crashed into each other, crying as they slid down the wall to the floor. "Draco I'm so sorry, it's my fault! I'm sorry, I-I tried to help, but I couldn't."

He had no idea what she was talking about, but he couldn't get out the words, so they cried. They shared so much history already, she felt comfortable, safe. He felt grounded in this moment, clinging to her like his life depended on it. He didn't know how much time had passed when Molly came up to him, pulling him up and walking them both over to a private sitting room where family was allowed to wait. All the Weasley's came, except Charlie, who was still in a Romania and couldn't leave just yet. Ron said as soon as he could get away he would be here. Astoria and Bentley stayed and waited with them. Dean, Luna, Blaise, Theo, Neville, Hannah, even Daph and Goyle were all in the waiting room downstairs.

Lavender, Astoria and Ginny kept exchanging glances when they thought no one was looking. Something was going on. They weren't telling him the whole story. In fact, no one had told him anything. He gathered what courage he had, and walked up to Astoria. "We need to talk." He didn't mean to sound broken, it just came out that way.

"Yea." She looked to Lavender and Ginny, who were watching, and started walking over toward them. Draco looked back to Astoria, he could see the guilt on her face. *This was not good.*

Astoria lead them to an empty family room, and put up a locking and silencing charm on the door.

"Well shit." Draco couldn't think of anything else to say.

Ginny, lavender and Astoria all held hands, sitting on the couch, drawing strength from each other. He wondered what he'd done to deserve such amazing people in his life. He knew damn well that whatever Stori was about to say wasn't her fault. And neither was it Ginny's or Lav's; regardless of what they think. Everything these women did was for each other, and they were family. His family, and nothing was going to change that.

"Draco." Ginny said looking up finally. "We've been talking, and we've decided that we are only telling you this so the burden doesn't fall onto Hermione when she's... when she comes out of surgery."

"You will listen to all of it, without interruption." Lav now taking over the conversation. "This is hard enough, and you have to know that you're happiness was always the objective."

Draco sat down in a chair across from them. He wasn't nervous, or panicked, or upset. He wanted to know what they knew. He wanted to know what kind of hell Hermione seemed to have put herself through for him. "I understand, I will try."

That seemed to be good enough. Astoria started to tell the tale. Taking a deep breath, and exhaling it slowly. "Hermione and I used the potion to take a portkey to Paris today. We had enough to get her there safely, but I didn't pack enough for the way back. The portkey was too much stress on her body for her and the baby, and when we landed back at her place she was screaming in pain." She took a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes, then kept going. "I didn't get a real good look at what was going on, so we flooed here. When you're pregnant, your abdomen muscles obviously stretch to make room for the baby. When we got sucked into the portkey, her abdomen muscles ripped on one side... the side with her scars. The... the muscle underneath them was weak and- and they tore all the way down to her belly button. She suffered internal damage, but I don't know how much. Her major organs should have remained unharmed, but i didn't know about the scars... Draco, I'm- I'm so sorry." She covered her face with her hands, sobbing into them. Ginny and Lav were on either side, trying to comfort her.

"Can I ask a question?" He asked, taking her hands from her face and holding them.

"Why were they in Paris?" Ginny said for him.

"You knew?" He said to her.

"No, I didn't know they were going, but I knew she wanted to and I knew why."

"Please tell me. Please."

The girls shared a weary look, then Ginny proceeded to tell the entire story, starting with Christmas and working their way up to today.

He let her talk, he did what he was told, and he didn't interrupt. He didn't get upset, but oh Lord did he have a few choice things to say to Hermione when she woke up.

 **July 24th, 2003**

Hermione finally came out of surgery several hours later. She was bandaged up and sedated, relief flooding Draco when he saw her still severely large stomach. The healers told him the baby was fine, and Hermione would completely heal, although she had a few more scars to add to her stomach now. They explained to him that they weren't sure if it was the baby's magic or hers, but she started to heal herself before she even got to the operating table.

Everyone stopped in to see her, even though she was still asleep, and would remain so for several more hours, before they left the hospital one by one. He assured everyone that when she woke up he would contact them. Ginny, Lav, and Astoria were the last to leave. Harry, Bentley and Ron hanging back, having no clue what was going on. Draco felt bad for the girls, since they would have to tell this story all over again to them. "It's alright." he told them. "I'm fine. We're fine. Love you." He said to each one as they left.

He asked to stay with Hermione all night, the staff bringing him a blanket and pillow. He pulled a chair up to the side of her bed. Taking her warm hand in his, and laying his other across her protruding stomach; he began to talk to her. He had things he needed to say and he didn't want to upset her when she woke. He needed to get them out now.

"Hermione, what were you thinking?" He asked stroking her hand with his thumb. "You... you met with my mother. In Paris. Nearly seven bloody months pregnant with my child. Our child. And what did you do when you got there? Gave the woman an ultimatum. Get in or get out. Who does that? Who honestly does that, Hermione?! We were happy, I was happy! I was letting go, I really was. Slowly, yes, but I was healing. And you helped me so much. I couldn't have done this without you, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, and there go trying to save me again. I tried to keep you safe more times than I can remember, trying to keep you out of harm's way the only way I knew how, and now you're right back in a fucking mess because of me and my family. I love you so much" He began to sob into her hand. "And I can't lose you. You could have died! Our baby could have-" he couldn't say it. "You could have hurt the baby."

He tried to force himself to stop crying. It was a few minutes before he could trust himself to speak again. "I wish I had half of your strength, your bravery, your nerve. You stand up for what is right and I love you so much for trying. For trying to fix this, you always amaze me. You also just happen to scare the bloody shit out of me... please don't do it again." He grabbed the spare blanket, climbing into bed with her. He needed to hold her. To be Close enough to smell her shampoo, to feel her soft skin, to feel her breath on his chest. Comforted by the feel of her, and the knowledge she was going to be okay, that their baby was going to be okay, he drifted off to sleep.

XXXX

Hermione hurt. She tried to breathe but it hurt so much. She took a sharp breath and tried to exhale out slowly. Everything felt heavy. She opened her eyes, slowly, recognizing she was in the hospital. Draco was asleep next to her, one hand under his pillow and the other around her still very pregnant stomach. She began to cry. The baby was safe.

"Hermione, love? Are you okay, is something wrong?" Draco was soothing her, a very worried look on his face.

"I'm- I'm okay." She whispered. "Oh Draco, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, love."

"No, it's not. I've done something..."

"I know." He said cutting her off, running a soothing hand over her hair. "I know everything. Gin, Lav, and Stori told me everything. I know what you were doing."

She nodded. "I understand if you hate me, I put our baby at risk and I was stupid and I... I don't even know if it was worth it in the end."

"It was. It was dear. And I don't hate, you. I could never." He whispered into her hair. "I was upset a first, but I know why you did it. And I wish I had the nerve to do it years ago. Maybe then I wouldn't have been the mess you had to fix."

"I love you, I want you to be happy, I want our family to be happy. I wanted this weight to be lifted, I thought I could help. I love the man you are, Draco."

"And I love the woman you are, Hermione. The most stubborn, ruthless, brave, smart yet sometimes utterly ridiculous witch that you are, I love all of you."

The next day Hermione had hordes of visitors. The healers allowed it, mostly because she was Hermione Granger after all. Draco never left her side, and only finally went to home to change clothes and shower at Ginny's insistence that she would stay and Hermione would not be left alone, and they both promised to not come up with any stupid plans in his absence. When Draco came back, Ginny left and Draco noticed she had a coin. The coin they used to communicate when he was on his missions.

"What have you got there?" Asking even though he knew what it was. She handed it to him.

"It's how I've been contacting your mother. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Draco. I think... I think if you want to meet, now that you know everything. Now that you know it was Lucius, and not your mother, that if you wanted to finally meet after all these years it should be your choice. And I will stand by your choice no matter what you decide. I promise to not go behind your back for anything again."

He looked at the coin. "I don't even know what I would say to her."

Hermione spoke softly. "You would tell her you missed her, and you don't blame her, because deep down I know you don't. And we go from there. We deal with whatever your father has done once he finds out, together."

He kissed her. She was simply extraordinary. "I don't want to wait."

She smiled. "Then don't. Ginny contacted her last night, she's aware of want happened, and promised to keep the coin on her so she could get any news as soon as possible. She's worried."

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking of his message.

 _Mother?_ He watched the message appear on the coin, then disappear as it sent. It got warm almost instantly.

 _Draco? Is this really you, darling?_

 _Yes, mother. It is. Hermione told me what you have been up to._

 _Do not be cross with her, she only wanted you to be complete again. To have her family whole. Draco, I am so sorry._

 _Mother, I know it wasn't you. I miss you terribly. I was lost without you._

 _As was I, my dear. I should have tried harder._

 _Don't do this to yourself. I should have tried harder. We were manipulated, Mother._

 _I must confess I'm not sure what to do about that._

 _Leave. Please come. Come here mother. Please._

The coin went cold. He tried not to panic, he didn't think he said anything wrong. Hermione took his hand. She sat patiently; watching their silent conversation.

"Are you alright, Draco?"

"I don't know. I really don't know."

"Come sit with me. Let me love you." He climbed onto the bed, sitting with her in the quiet. She calmed him, just with her touch.

Then there was a knock at the door. Before Draco could answer it, Narcissa Malfoy walked in.

"Mother?" He whispered, hardly believing she was standing in front of him. He hadn't seen her in four years. Almost to the day, funny that.

"Oh, Draco." She shut the door and walked to him, he rose to meet her. They stood face to face for a moment, before Draco ran into her arms, sobbing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17- Building Tension. Wednesday, July 30th 2003**

Hermione was finally allowed to leave St. Mungo's . She went to Draco's, Narcissa was staying with him and he didn't want to leave her there alone. Everything had healed properly, and she only had two faint pink scars that went from the puckered scars under her chest and trailed down to her lower stomach. The muscle was still tight, but she was assured that was only because of the pregnancy, and her movement should return to normal once their perfectly healthy baby was born. She was put on restrictive work. She could only go to the office three days a week, no field research, which Draco had said he would do the same thing. He talked to Minister Shaklebolt, and updated him of Hermione's conditions, and respectively of course, asked that he would be granted the same schedule.

"Draco!" Hermione's said, her patience wearing thin. "I am perfectly capable of moving around by myself. I can walk, sit and stand ALL. ON. MY. OWN."

Draco looked at her as if she sprouted three heads. "I know that."

 _Unbelieveable!_ Hermione thought to herself. "Then why are you hovering?!"

"Because I love you." He said simply.

She sighed. "And I love you, Draco. I just would like a little space. I can take care of myself just fine. I promised to follow the healer's instructions, I won't do anything I'm not supposed to... Plus I'll have Poppy!" She added, getting desperate.

He seemed to be satisfied with that, but pulled her chair out for her at the dining room table anyways.

Narcissa watched the exchange with a faint smile on her lips. She had never met two people more like fire and ice, yet Christmas and mistletoe at the same time. No two souls were better matched. A few minutes later Harry, Ginny, Lavender, Astoria, Ron, and Bentley had all arrived for lunch. Poppy was more than thrilled to prepare lunch and serve everyone. She had made a spread of sandwiches, crisps, assorted fruit, and at the request of Lavender and Draco, a small dessert of shortcake, cream and berries soaked in honey.

"What?" Draco said when everyone looked at him. "I couldn't let Lav feel alone now could I?"

"Always a gentlemen." Astoria said rolling her eyes. Draco gave her a wink and started in for is dessert.

"Can you think of anything your husband might do in retaliation if he were to find out you're here, Mrs. Malfoy?" Harry said in his auror voice.

"I can't say that I can, Mr. Potter. I am certain he never thought I would leave, that I would never find out. So I'm sure he never prepared for such a thing."

"Harry. Please, call me Harry." He said with a smile.

It amazed her how Draco's friends had accepted her into their circle. How they saw that she made Draco happy, so therefore that made them happy. She'd never seen anything like it.

"The Manor is inaccessible unless you are entering from the floo in my flat. I couldn't bring myself to close it off entirely, so unless you are standing in my living room, you cannot get inside."

"What about the outside?" Ron asked.

"I changed the wards to only allow two wands to access it; mine and Harry's. I will be changing that now to add my mother."

"Why only you and Harry?" Narcissa asked, she hadn't meant to, but everyone was so causal and forthcoming around her she couldn't help it.

Draco looked at her, and reached out to grab her hand. "I was in a very dark place for a very long time, Mother. Harry and I had an arrangement." He left it at that for now, knowing he would have to elaborate later.

"Wouldn't you want to add Hermione's wand as well?" Bentley asked.

Draco shook his head. "No. I wouldn't want anything to happen to her. He may try to use her against me, if he figured she could open the wards. I can't do that. I can't let that happen. He's a manipulative, prideful prick. And I wouldn't put it passed him to try anything he thought would work."

"Draco!" Narcissa hissed.

"Apologizes, Mother." He said out of sheer habit.

"He is still your father, dear. And until we know why he did this, we should try to remember that."

 **Friday, August 1st, 2003**

The dinner party was in full swing. Draco had invited all of his friends over, so they could all catch up with his mother. He'd always thought she wanted a bigger family, whenever his friends came back from Hogwarts for the holiday, or visited during the summers she was always in her prime. Seeming to enjoy the chaos that teenagers brought into a house.

Narcissa talked with Daphne about her wedding, said she would have loved to be there, and asked if she could bring her photo albums by. Blaise was charming as always, and Draco was pretty sure had attempted to flirt with her on more than one occasion.

Hermione watched everyone mostly. She didn't feel excluded, but she did have a different way of doing things. Her dinners at the Weasley's were always so loud and fun. This one was proper, everyone sat at the dinner table. There was laughter, and jokes, but it was just very different.

"It's a _pureblood_ thing." Astoria whispered, breaking Hermione out of her thoughts. "We were all raised this way. Proper, polite, sit with your back straight, no elbows on the table, speak only when spoken to. They're hard habits to break. This is much more relaxed than you would have seen ten years ago."

"This is relaxed?!" She said. "I feel awkward. I'm always surrounded by loud and chaos and fun..."

"Oh don't believe we're not having fun! This was a great idea. Everyone always loved Narcissa when we were younger. She was the perfect mom and hostess. Daphne always used to tell me that."

Hermione looked over to Narcissa. She did seem happy, in her element.

"Somehow know I this won't last for long, you all can be a rowdy bunch."

"True, it's a shame Slytherin and Gryffindor weren't better friends, we really could have conquered all."

"We are. I believe we are."

Just then Poppy appeared with a letter. "Mister Draco! Poppy has a letter for Mrs. Malfoy! It's just came!"

The room became quiet. Everyone knew who it would be from. Draco took the letter and handed it to his mother, everyone watching while she read it. "He knows I am here. With Draco. He says he knows I wouldn't be anywhere else and remain gone this long. He wants to meet." She looked up at Draco. He was so torn, Hermione could tell instantly. Part of him wanted his family back, the other wanted his father to burn in hell.

Towards the end of the war it was always Draco and his mother. Lucius was too worried about getting back on the Dark Lord's good graces, or being too terrified to think for himself. Narcissa and Draco had been the ones to protect what they loved. "Does it say anything else?"

Narcissa a looked back at the letter, "Just that he wishes to meet to clear the air, and asks that you be present, Draco."

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand instinctively and squeezed it tight. He looked at her then. "What do you think?" He said to her. He tried to keep his voice calm and even, but she could tell he was struggling. He'd been through so much because of his father. Had lost his entire life because Draco thought he was such a disappointment to him. A small part of Hermione wanted Lucius to burn in hell too, but more of her wanted Draco to try.

"I think that we should see what he has to say. I think we should at least offer him the chance to earn your forgiveness. You have every right to be angry, I'm not dismissing that in the slightest. He meets you on your terms, and only when you're ready."

Draco had no idea what did to deserve her in that moment, this fierce yet forgiving woman. He kissed her then, pureblood rules he damned. He has already broken so many of their rules, why start following them now? He looked to his mother, her eyes glossy and a faint smile. "Can he floo?"

Narcissa let out a breath she hasn't realized she was holding. "He can, we just need to open it."

"Are you sure that's wise, Draco?" Theo said from across the table. "Maybe we should have him apparate to just outside the Manor? Potter and I can meet him."

"I agree." Said Narcissa. "He went through great lengths to ensure our... separation. Be wise, Draco."

Draco nodded. "Tell him we'll meet tomorrow afternoon outside the Manor."

 **Saturday, August 2nd, 2003**

Draco was nervous. His hands shook if he didn't keep them busy. His father owled back and said he would be outside the Manor gates at 3pm. Hermione came up from behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Hey."

He breathed her in as he turned to face her. "Hey."

"Are you alright?"

He let out a heavy breath. "I don't know anymore. This is all so overwhelming, I never let myself believe this was a possibility, I'm not prepared for this. I don't know if I can do this, Hermione. He took so much..."

"I know." She rested her cheek on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Do you want to go through with this? We can wait."

"No. No I want to do it. My mother misses him... I-I miss him. The man I knew as my father, not this person that would willingly ruin my life."

Theo and Harry were outside the gate at 2:45. "I don't have a good feeling about this." Harry said.

"Not that I'm defending the bastard," Theo began, "but you didn't know the Lucius Malfoy we did. Growing up in a pureblood family was no picnic, and both of Draco's grandparents made Lucius look like a godsend. They were good parents, that's why we all ended up at Draco's for holidays, and spent as much time as we could during the summers there. They let us be kids. We ate outside, played quidditch before lunch, we ran around the house screaming and playing and passed out in the same bedroom because we thought we could stay up all night..."

Theo was lost in thought. Harry listened to every word. He wanted to know the Lucius they all did. The man he knew tried to kill him and his friends in the department of mysteries, sold his own son to Voldemort, rode the coat tails of his wife and son after the war.

"After fourth year it was all different. The Dark Lord had returned and promised Lucius protection. He believed the vile that spewed out of that madman's mouth because that's what he was raised to believe. We can't all be like you, Potter. Turn our back on how we were raised and rise above it all to become our own person. After you bested Lucius in the department of mysteries, he was lower than scum to the Dark Lord. He often used him as an example for the other Death Eaters, humiliated him, then he set up shop right in his own damn house! They were terrified, all of them! Draco took that God forsaken Dark Mark to protect his family! He thought if he did well they could somehow be left alone and go back to the way it was before, but it just got worse.

"Much worse after Draco couldn't kill Dumbledore. The Dark Lord knew damn well Draco couldn't do it. He wasn't a Death Eater, he was a kid! The Malfoy's lived in fear every day, and there was no hiding it. Draco never told Lucius about Hermione. Lucius had become too transparent, to terrified. There's no way she would have survived, so Draco carried that fear for her life with him on his own every day. When she showed up at the Manor that day... Draco never talks about it. I don't know how Draco and Narcissa survived it all, but Lucius broke. After the war he tried to be the man he used to be, the man we all loved, but the world did not love him. Even though he defected, everyone saw it as the coward's way out, that he followed the Dark Lord until it no longer served him well to do so, right before the end of the war. Lucius was not a follower of the Dark Lord for over two bloody years! Of course no one knows that though. All they see is a man that puts his social status above anything else. The Lucius I knew would never have left his only son so willingly."

"Then why do you think he did it?" Harry shouted. "There has to be a reason! There has to be some explanation as to why he left Draco all alone with nothing but a damn impersonal note on the table. If he was such a good father then why did he leave his son?! That should never be a choice. Ever."

Theo listened to Harry rant. He had a point. It never should have been a choice. It was common knowledge The Dark Lord killed Harry's parents, he would never wish for a child to be orphaned, regardless of age or situation. "I think he did it because it was the only thing he knew how to do. It was the only thing he thought would save him from being a humiliation. Draco wanted to defy everything he was, everything being A Malfoy meant, and if it looked like Lucius's fault, it might be easier for Draco to find himself. Being Draco Malfoy is hard, being Lucius Malfoy's son is even harder. I think he left because he knew Draco was miserable, and the only thing standing in the way of his son's happiness was him. Draco could live his life free of that damn pureblood prejudice, and become his own man, away from Lucius's shadow. It's messed up I know, but you do messed up things when you're feeling desperate. I'm sure he doesn't know anything about what happened to Draco after they left, I don't know why he took Narcissa with him, selfishness I'd imagine, the man can't live without her."

The two men turned when they heard that familiar _pop_ and saw Lucius Malfoy standing before them. He looked every bit the sophisticated prick Harry remembered him to be, but after hearing Theo's tale about a man that he never knew, he tried to keep an open mind.

"Mr. Malfoy."

"Mr. Potter." He replied to Harry. "Mr. Nott."

"Mr. Malfoy" Theo said, walking up to him and shaking his hand. "Good to see you, Draco and Mrs. Malfoy are waiting inside."

Harry turned to the gates then, tapping his wand on them to allow them entrance into the Manor. "After you."

"Interesting. My son certainly keeps interesting company these days."

Fifteen minutes ago Harry would've taken offense to his remark, but instead he looked at Theo, who smiled and followed Lucius inside.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18- Rebuilding. Saturday, August 2nd, 2003**

The Manor was not what he expected. It looked dark and cold. No one lived here he realized, why did Draco not live here? He walked into the library, of all places, and was met by a small crowd of people. Narcissa, Draco, Hermione Granger, and Astoria. Harry Potter and Theodore followed him in. "Curious place to hold our meeting." Lucius said to Draco.

Draco stood from his spot on the small sofa. "Father." Damn those pureblood proprieties. "The dining room isn't really a place I wish to visit all that often anymore. And this room makes my girlfriend and me more comfortable." He reached for Hermione, a pregnant Hermione, and she came to stand beside him, taking his hand. She looked him directly in the eyes.

 _Well she's strong willed, I'll give her that much_. "Miss Granger, I did not expect to see you here."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Kind of a package deal now, you know?"

He smirked at that.

"Mr. Malfoy." Astoria spoke up now, walking towards him. "Please have a seat, and we will fill you in as much as we can."

He chose a high backed chair next to Narcissa. She did not look at him. That was never a good sign.

"Well, it seems we have a bit more catching up than I had anticipated. Where shall we start?"

Draco and Hermione took their seats again. Draco figured he might as well blurt it out, since he didn't really have an eloquent way to ask his question. "Was I really that much of a disappointment to you that you'd rather pretend I didn't exist?" He tried to keep his face calm, but his breathing gave him away.

Draco could feel his anger rising. "I wrote you a letter every week for three years! Never once did I get a response. I had no idea where you were, or why you left. Did you even read my letters?! I begged you to come home." His voice broke over the last sentence.

"You wrote us letters?" Narcissa asked.

Well, clearly she never read them. _Lovely_. Draco thought.

"Even after all this time?" Lucius asked.

"Yes." Draco answered.

"I was angry at first, I'll admit. I was also ashamed, of myself. We have a small staff at the house we chose, I instructed them to destroy any correspondence from you. I never meant to for you to feel as though you were a disappointment. Draco, my boy, you must know that was never my intention."

"What was your intention, dear?" Narcissa addressed him now, looking every bit ready for war.

"Cissy." There was hardly any emotion in his voice, but Narcissa saw something that no one else did, and reached for his hand. He took it gratefully, allowing her to calm his nerves.

Astoria and Theo shared a glance. Pureblood families never showed emotion or affections in mixed company.

"Tell him." Narcissa whispered.

He looked around the room, at the people that were here he realized to protect his son. "I did not know why you had your marriage annulled-"

"You never asked." Draco spat.

"Draco, let your father speak." Narcissa said quietly, but laced her words with warning.

"My apologies Mother. Please, continue." It was out before he realized what he was saying. Damn it.

"Quite right, I never asked. I had made my own assumptions. You had seemingly turned your back on the Malfoy name. On my name. Your annulment contract was very thorough, well done. There was no way to null the contract, you had thought of everything."

"Astoria did most of it."

Lucius turned to her. "Did you now? And why is that?

"We knew we both deserved more than what the other could give."

"Really..." Lucius drawled. "It had nothing to do with Miss Granger?"

Well that threw Draco off. "Not entirely. I loved Hermione. But she was happy and safe in her own life. I thought I would be content with that. And I was for a while, but then you forced this marriage on us and I wasn't prepared for it, but it was what you wanted. I knew I could never have Hermione, even if it was acceptable she would never have me. I tried to make my marriage to Astoria work." He looked over to her. "We really tried. I'm sorry."

She smiled at him. "I don't regret a thing."

"And neither do I." He hoped she would always be in his life from this moment on. Turning back to his father he began to speak. "I was torn between the man I was supposed to be, and the man I wanted to be. The one that followed the rules, obeyed his family, upheld his obligation to produce a _pureblood_ heir and live up to the Malfoy name. Or the one that loved a muggle born witch, and wanted to give everything up just for the chance of being with her. Turns out I wasn't good at either one. It took me three years to speak to her. Three miserable years of fighting with myself about what I did wrong, that I didn't deserve to be happy because I disgraced my family name. Such a fuck up my parents left the country."

"I did it for you." Lucius saw Draco's stiffen and hastily tried to clarify. "I knew you loved her, how could I not? I was your father and you were my son. I knew you would never attempt what you truly wanted with me around. So I left. I changed the contract after you signed it to ensure everything was left to you, hoping you would be able to start over. You were always punished for my mistakes, judged for my actions, it was the only way I knew that would ensure you a chance at the normal life you wanted. To show that you did not share my twisted beliefs, my faults, and then maybe you would be redeemable. I am a damned soul, Draco. But I had hope for you. It was easy for the world to continue to punish you because of me. I thought you would have a fighting chance with Miss Granger if I was no longer in your life. To show you changed, that you may be my son, but you are nothing like me, that you are an honorable man, and I hoped she would see past me, when you decided to try. You were never a disappointment. In fact, the Malfoy name will have to live up to you now. You went after the life you wanted, demanded it. I've never been more proud, you made something of yourself, you have surrounded yourself with very influential people, and more importantly, people who value you."

Draco was stunned. "I-I never thought..." he cleared his throat."I never thought I would see you again. I would like to not feel that way again. I don't want you to leave, either of you."

Lucius sucked in a harsh breath. "I never thought I would hear you say those words."

Hermione Draco decided that his parents would stay in his guest bedroom for the time being until they figured out what they were doing with living arrangements. Lucius was impressed with what Draco had done to Snape's old property, as well as the community around it. Hermione said they would be more than happy to go to her place for the night, but Draco insisted they stay at his flat for the night. Hermione assumed he wasn't ready to let them out of his sight just yet. Draco lay in bed staring at the ceiling while Hermione put her pajamas on and crawled in next to him resting her head on his shoulder as one arm snaked around her. They laid in silence for a long time, one of her fingers tracing those lines she loved so much, watching the pendant of his necklace change colors. Every few minutes he would kiss the top of her head, or squeeze her little tighter.

"What are you thinking about, Draco?" She said finally, kissing his chest.

"I don't know. I'm lost in my own thoughts. Did I do the right thing, Hermione? I miss them. So much it hurts, but they destroyed me. I can't seem to let it go."

"I'm not asking you to let it go, to forget what he did. I know you want them in your life, I want them in your life. You have a chance to get everything you wanted out of your life, don't let it be clouded by hate. Forgiveness is earned, Draco. Give him the chance to earn it."

Draco wiped the tears away from his eyes. "I'm scared, Hermione."

She picked up her head to look at him. "Of what, Draco?"

"Everything. I truly never thought I would be here right now. Both my parents are right here in my house, you are in my bed, pregnant with my child, I can't go back."

"Oh, Draco." She kissed him softly. "I will never leave you. We will work this out together, always together. I am yours." She kissed him again, running her hand through his hair. "You know" she said pulling away slightly, but still playing with his hair. "We really need to decide what we're going to about living arrangements. The baby is due next month and we still have separate houses."

"What do you want to do, love?"

"I know what I don't want to do... I don't want to live in Malfoy Manor. Not yet."

"... not yet?"

"If I'm going to be a Malfoy then I know we will have to live there eventually, I just can't do it yet."

Draco tried to not show his shock over what she just said. He didn't even know if she realized what exactly she said. _If she's going to be a Malfoy_. They've never once discussed marriage. Part of him was too scared to ask, what if she said no? The other part of him was so content with his life the way it was he didn't feel it was necessary to change anything. "I know what I want to do."

"You do?"

"Yes. I want my parents to have the Manor. I'm not sure if I'll ever want it, to be honest. For now though, I think... I think we should move into your house, and raise our baby there."

"Really?! Draco you love this flat. You made it what it is. I don't want you to give this up, it means so much to you."

"It does. But this flat has served its purpose. It helped become who I am now, just one more way Snape was looking out for me, I suppose. We don't have to sell it. But your place feels like home."

"Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione Granger."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19- Boys and Baby Showers. Sunday, August 24th, 2003**

 **Baby Shower**

When Hermione, Lavender and Ginny decided that it would be fun to have combined baby showers, they did not in fact realize how much work that would be. Sure, they had all the same friends, the same family, but planning a themes, when none of them knew if they were having a boy or a girl turned out to be quite complicated.

About the only thing they agreed upon was the venue. They chose the Burrow, and had a tent set up much like Bill and Fleur's wedding, with purples, creams, a light mint green and baby blue drapes and table cloths. Huge flowered centerpieces were set at each table, at the instance of Narcissa. A gift table for each of them was along one side, a cupcake display on another table near the front. Ginny chose vanilla cupcakes with buttercream frosting in baby blue, adorned with candy golden snitches. Lavender chose a vanilla cupcake with strawberry filling and cream cheese frosting, in purple of course. Hermione chose dark chocolate cupcakes with rich chocolate frosting, and had a light green candy M placed on top of each one. They had picked their dresses to match their theme colors; Ginny in soft baby blue, Lavender in a pale purple, and Hermione in light green. They wore the same sleeveless dress, falling just above their knees, with a scoop neck top.

Hermione had told Narcissa to invite whoever she wished, and she was pleasantly surprised that she limited herself to two guests. Astoria and Daphne's mother, Penelope Greengrass, and Blaise's mother, Trista. Hermione didn't even bother to remember her last name, according to Blaise it changed about once a year. All of the guests were beginning to arrive and Hermione wanted to warn Narcissa that Andromeda would be coming.

"Narcissa, might I have a moment?"

"Of course, dear."

Hermione waited as she finished priming a centerpiece, trying to get the flowers just right. She seemed to really be in her element.

"Now, what can I do you for you?"

"Well, I just wanted to let you know... that... well that Andromeda is coming today."

"Oh."

"We didn't mean to cause tension, honestly we kind of forgot you were sisters, and-"

"It's alright."

"Umm, what's alright?" *The fact that she coming or the fact that we forgot?* She thought to herself.

"I have been meaning to reach out to her, perhaps this is my sign of sorts."

"She has a grandson you know. Teddy. He likes Draco very much."

"They've met?" She asked bewildered.

"Oh yes! At Christmas. It was a lovely moment, Dromeda hugged him and everything, said she'd recognize that hair of his anywhere." Hermione said with a giggle, thinking back to that day. The day Draco was cemented in her life to be honest. Before you could have said he was her boyfriend, but after Christmas, she knew she'd never leave him.

"Do you think... she- maybe..."

"We can certainly find out." Hermione said, smiling and giving Narcissa's hand a squeeze. Draco had told her to try and not be so forward, but she wouldn't be Hermione Granger if she wasn't.

"Ginny! Just in time!" Hermione kept her eyes locked on Narcissa'a, giving her a nod.

"Narcissa, I believe you know my good friend Andromeda." Hermione placed her free hand on Narcissa's back and gently turned her around, so the two sisters were now face to face.

"Narcissa."

"Andromeda."

"Well, it looks like we are to be family again."

"It does indeed." Narcissa said with watery eyes. Then, in front of all the other guests, *pureblood* rules be damned, she hugged her sister.

 **Boys**

It had been a long time since Draco had been to the Quidditch World Cup. And thanks to Theo for all the work he did they were able to snag box seats right in the middle of the pitch, complete with a personal server, wet bar with a bartender, and reclining seats. Theo, Draco, Harry, Ron, George, Dean, Goyle and Blaise all shared the box. Draco never thought he'd see the day when that happened!

They left early, none of them really wanting anything to do with a baby shower. The game wasn't until tomorrow, but they decided it would be fun to camp out in a tent and pre party. The girls were very round and very miserable, so they saw it as their last opportunity to have some fun for a while.

Their tent Theo had brought was pretty impressive. It had four bedrooms, each with two twin beds, a huge living area, and it even had a kitchen. Draco threw three frozen pizzas into the oven, insisting Goyle would love it. "I'm telling you, they're amazing!" Goyle and Blaise looked skeptical, but said they would try it anyway.

They sat in the living room as they ate. The pizzas on the coffee in the middle. Turns out everyone liked the pizzas, Goyle eating almost one whole pizza by himself. "Wait until I tell Daph!" Their conversation came so easily you would never have guessed that half of them hated the other half for the entirety of their teenage life. _Imagine how different things could have been._ Draco thought. After they ate their lunch they walked around to watch all the craziness unfold. It was Bulgaria against Egypt, with it being a rumor Viktor Krum had come back to the Bulgarian team to finally get them the win.

They stopped at a few vendors, buying Bulgarian merchandise to cheer on their team, plus a bunch of snacks to bring back to the tent, Draco making sure to get at least three desserts since Hermione wasn't here to yell at him. Once they got back to their tent, Theo promised dinner, and did not disappoint. It was almost like a Hogwarts spread.

"How did you pull this off, Mate?!" Dean asked.

"Connections?" Theo said with a wink.

After dinner, Draco wasted no time digging into his desserts. "You know that shit will rot your teeth, right?" Ron said to him.

"I was just thinking how I wouldn't have to hear that phrase today, thank you very much."

"She used to say it to me all the time, I could inhale a chocolate frog like you wouldn't believe. Always used to get under skin when the trolley came 'round on the Hogwarts Express."

"Whatever happened with you two anyways? She's never talked about it."

"Probably because there's nothing to tell. We tried, didn't work, there's really not much to it. It felt awkward, she was more like my sister than my girlfriend."

"Well that s relief." Draco laughed as he punched him the arm.

"You ever think about getting married?" Ron asked him suddenly.

Before he could respond George came up. "Draco's too pretty for you Mate. Draco, you can do better than this git."

Ignoring his brother, Ron continued on. "Seriously, it's never crossed your mind?"

"Of course it has. We've only talked about it once though. She's never seemed that interested."

"Interested in what?! You or marriage?" Harry came up then. "Because I'm pretty sure she was set on marrying you after Christmas."

"Really?!" Draco couldn't hide is excitement.

"You're and idiot, Draco. If you don't marry that woman I'm stealing her for myself." Blaise shouted from across the room.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why is this now a group conversation?"

"Because you're taking too bloody long to ask her!" Said George.

"Are you always this subtle?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"No." Said Harry. "Sometimes he's pretty blunt if you can believe it."

George barked out a laugh.

"I hate you all." Draco muttered. "And besides, we just moved in together."

"Blimey, you've practically been living together since last May!" Dean chimed in.

"Well I can't really argue with that."

"Speaking of living arrangements, Lav's been talking about getting a bigger place. She thinks our place now is gonna be too small when the baby gets here."

"Hey!" Draco shouted. "The place right next door to us is for sale, you should buy that."

"You're joking? Live next door to Draco Malfoy?" Ron teased.

"Whatever. I'm serious, think about it. Hermione would love that."

 **Baby Shower**

"Where is all this stuff supposed to go?!" Ginny said, exhausted. They had packed everything up into totes with Hermione's undetectable extension charms, and were sitting around a table eating cupcakes.

"I better save some of these for Draco, he'll get all whiny if I don't."

Lavender laughed. "We haven't got any space for all this either. I keep telling Ron we needed to move."

"Oh! Oh! Oh" Hermione said bouncing up and down. "Lav the place right next door to us is up for sale! You could buy that, we'd be neighbors!"

"Really?!" Her face lit up. "I love your place! Oh that would be perfect."

 **Boys- Monday, August 25th, 2003**

The next day the excitement was infectious. Bulgaria against Egypt. George got quite the kick out of teasing both Ron and Draco that Hermione's ex-boyfriend was playing. "Ron used to have Victor Krum posters on his wall!"

"So does that mean we want Egypt to win boys?" Theo asked.

"Bulgaria." Ron and Draco said at the same time, giving a high five.

"You two are disgusting." Said Blaise.

They made their way to their box seats, quite impressed with it. The opening ceremony was amazing, complete with... exploding snaps? Draco looked at George, who just shrugged, but gave him a wink. Draco gave Theo a slap on the back. "Well done, this is really impressive." Theo smiled.

The game was really close for a while. They shouted as Krum swooped by, the snitch just out of his reach right in front of their box. It darted away, forcing the game to go on.

After three hours, the game ended with a score of 450-300, Egypt taking the win. They Egyptian seeker, Rawya Zaghloul caught the snitch with amazing skill. Immediately after Krum announced his retirement.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Almost done! this is the last chapter, plus the epilogue!  
**

 **Chapter 20- Here Come The Babies. Friday, September 12th, 2003**

Everyone waited outside Ginny's room. Draco was pacing back and forth, trying to calm his nerves. Why was he so nervous?! This wasn't his baby, then he looked at Hermione, but their baby would be here soon. She patted the seat next to her, silently asking him to come sit with her.

"She's going to be fine." Hermione said as he sat, reaching out to rub his back.

"I know, I know. I'm just nervous."

"About what?"

"Everything. Our lives are going to be completely upside down now. Soon there's gonna be three kids running around our house!"

That touched Hermione's heart. "Would you want it any different?"

Draco thought about it. "No." He said, as his leg stopped fidgeting. "No." He kissed her. "How do you always know what to say? You seem to know how my mind works better than I do."

"Well... I am the brightest witch of my age."

Draco laughed.

Harry walked out of the room then. He had tears in his eyes. "Everything is fine." He choked out. "She did so well, it's... it's a boy." Everyone started cheering and hugging. "We would like mom and dad to come in first."

Molly and Arthur got up and hugged Harry, before walking into the room. One by one the Weasley's went in the see G

inny and the baby. Hermione and Draco waited until everyone else was gone, before they went in.

"Hey." Ginny said with sleepy voice.

"Hey." Draco said, taking her hand and kissing it. "I hear you had a baby?"

"I wasn't fat for nothing."

"I'm so happy for you, Gin." Hermione came over to her, the baby in her arms, resting on her enormous belly. "What have you named him?"

"James Sirius Potter."

Hermione had tears in her eyes as she looked at Harry. "Oh, what a beautiful name."

 **Baby Number Two- Thursday, September 18th, 2003**

Once again, everyone waited in the family room across from that same door. Lavender's baby was next. Ron kept coming in and out, giving updates, her labor was taking longer than Ginny's. After being there for 13 hours, Ginny became impatient. The next time Ron came out with really no update at all, she lost it.

"I'm going in." She said, handing Harry baby James.

"No, Gin! I think that's a bad idea!"

"Ronald Weasley! My sister is having a baby! I'm going in!"

Ron just looked at the door while it shut as she walked right in.

"Lav?"

"Gin!" Lavender was trying not to hyperventilate.

Astoria turned to face Ginny. "She's not calm. She the exact opposite of calm."

Ginny walked over the side of the bed. "Lav, sweetie, believe me, I know it's hard, but you have to try and relax."

"It hurts" Lavender said breathing in "every five" breathing out "bloody minutes!" Breathing in "how am I-aahhhh!"

Ginny looked over to Astoria, who was trying not to glare at Lav.

"Lavender Weasley." Ginny said sternly. "Freaking out is not helping! You need to calm down. All of this stress is not doing anything for you or the baby. I know you're scared, but I also know you're excited. It's almost over, your baby is almost here."

As she spoke Lavender started to relax her breathing. "There you go, now think about how in no time your beautiful baby will be here in your arms."

Astoria came over to the other side of the bed. "Lav, honey. There's another contraction coming. It looks like a big one, it might be time to push."

Lavender looked frantically to Ginny. "It's okay, you've got this. I'll go get Ron. It's okay." Ginny gave her hand a squeeze, then left the room.

"Ron, your baby is ready to meet you, you should get in there." She went and sat next to Harry, Draco and Hermione, who was holding James.

"What did you say to her?!" Hermione said.

"I might have an idea." Draco said as he got up and went to kiss Ginny on the cheek.

A half an hour later, Ron came out of the delivery room. "She's amazing that one. It's a boy. A boy!"

"Oh Ron, that's wonderful!" Hermione squealed as she jumped into Ron's arms, tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you both. I love you!" And gave him a kiss on the cheek. Molly and Arthur went in first of course. Ron held Hermione for a little longer, then rushed back into the room.

Ginny looked over at Draco. "You alright with all that?"

"Of course I am. It's just so her to love everyone in her life. She's mine, and I know it."

 **Friday, September 19th, 2003**

As Hermione laid in bed that night, she thought she just might have had the best birthday ever. She was laying on her side, Draco sitting Indian style on the bed, rubbing the knots out her lower back and shoulders.

"Mmmm"

"You like that, love?"

"Very much." She said.

"How was your birthday, dear?"

"I loved every minute. I wouldn't have changed a thing, except for maybe our baby to be born." They had spent the day right next door, which was now belonged to Ron, Lavender and Baby Hugo. Harry, Ginny and James came over as well for cake and sang happy birthday to her.

"I believe there's some presents for you to open, birthday girl." Said Ginny, hold three perfectly wrapped gifts.

The first one she opened was from Ginny, Lavender, James and Hugo. It was a rectangular picture frame, with three separate spots for photos. The left one held a picture of James, and the right held a picture of Hugo, the middle picture was still empty for her baby. The second one she picked was a rather large box from Harry and Ron. She squealed when she opened it. It was full of scrap booking supplies, a baby book, and a black scrapbook album. They knew her so well, now she could document every moment of their baby's life.

The last gift was small, and from Draco. She could have cried when she lifted the top off the box and saw a bracelet just like the one she gave him for Christmas, only in gold. It had _Draco and Hermione_ on the front of the name plate, and on the back it said _Forever Yours, Always Mine. I Love You_.

Draco looked at his bracelet. He never took it off. "Hermione, love?" He said as he got off the bed and went around the other side to face her.

"Yes?"

He grabbed her hand. "I love you."

She snickered. "I love you, too."

"I have another gift for you." He reached into his pajamas pants pocket and pulled out a small box. He opened it to reveal an engagement ring. It had a good band, with a small square diamond. It was simple and perfect. Hermione loved it instantly. "Hermione Jean Granger, I have always tried do what's best for you, even if it may have seemed backwards. I've loved you for so long, and I know that I will never be able to live without you. You saved me from the life I thought I was destined to have. Please, do me the honor of becoming my wife. Will you marry me?"

She sat up, looking at him with glossy eyes. "Draco I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Yes. Yes I will marry you!"

"You... you will?" He felt a few stray tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yes, of course!"

They threw their arms around each other, kissing and crying.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I want to have your name, I want our baby to have your name. I want to be a family right now, before the baby comes."

 **Sunday, September 21st, 2003**

Hermione and Draco were married at the Ministry, with Harry and Narcissa as witnesses. They had lunch with Lucius and Narcissa afterwards, which didn't go that bad in Hermione's opinion.

Hermione and Draco laid on the couch, his back against the arm rest with one leg propped up so Hermione could lay between his legs with her head on his chest. It was evening, and chilly for September, so Draco lit a fire in the fireplace and they sat watching it. He noticed she kept playing with the rings on her hand, the engagement ring now accompanied by a single gold band. She was his wife. He couldn't remember another time before he met her that he felt so complete, so content with his life. He stroked her hair, watching has her hands rubbed her huge belly. He had a wife, and was going to be a father any day now, and he couldn't be happier. Well... maybe he could be.

"You know..." he said, breaking the silence. "It is our wedding night."

She giggled. "Draco I'm nine months pregnant!"

"Hermione Malfoy, will you accompany me upstairs?"

"Well, when you say it like that, how can I resist."

She sat up and let him pull her off the couch. "You're my husband." She whispered.

"And you are my wife."

 _Hermione Malfoy_. She would never get tired of hearing that.

 **Tuesday, September 23rd, 2003**

Hermione went into labor around 2 pm, and had been in labor for about five hours. She was nervous and scared and excited all at the same time. Draco was a wreck, he kept pacing the room trying to calm his nerves before Astoria finally took him aside. He had been at Hermione's side ever since. "You're doing great love, almost there." He said as he brushed her hair way from her face.

"Draco, I'm so tired."

"I know, sweetheart I know. It's almost over, then you can rest I promise."

Astoria was looking at a print out of Hermione's contractions. "Their getting really close together now, Hermione. Less than two minutes apart, do you feel another coming on?"

She winced in pain, squeezing Draco's hand. "Yes." She said through her teeth, her eyes clamped shut.

"Tell me what you feel, do you feel a lot of pressure?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

"I know there's a lot going on, honey, but I need you to tell me what's happening."

She thought about it, tried to figure out what she was feeling. "Yes, there's lots of pressure. Everything is hard. All my muscles feel tense."

"Perfect."

"What?!"

"It's time to have your baby!" Astoria said excitedly. "I'm going to give you another _Defendat PerMeus potion_ , and then another potion to make the baby come in one push, make it count!"

Hermione took both potions. She felt that familiar strength from the _Defendat PerMeus Potion_ , then shortly after she felt something else.

"Everything is tense! I think it need to push!"

Astoria got into position. "Whenever you're ready, honey."

"Draco." Hermione whimpered.

"I'm here, I'm here."

She started to cry, so he did the only thing he knew that he thought would work.

"Love, I'm here. Do you feel me holding your hand?" She shook her head yes. "Its okay, Hermione. Soon you can rest, think of all the things we're going to do after this. Birthdays, play dates, our first trip to Kings Cross. Can you picture it?"

Hermione started to relax a bit. "Yes."

"Just think about that love, think about the good things, breathe, breathe, good girl. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Now let's have a baby."

Draco walked out of the delivery room. He looked at his parents, his friends, all the people that were here waiting. He was already holding back the tears, but he just couldn't anymore.

Narcissa came up to him and put her hands on his shoulders. "Draco, dear, what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Mum... I'm a father now." He whispered. He hadn't called her _Mum_ in years.

"Oh, Draco." And she hugged her son. Pouring years of guilt and regret and pride into it.

Draco pulled himself away and announced the rest of the room. "She had the baby. We have a boy!"

Ginny and Lavender jumped up and squealed, shouting about how exciting it is that they hall had boys at the same time.

"She would like her parents to come in first." Draco looked at Molly and Arthur. Molly running up and giving Draco a hug. Then he looked at his parents. "Are you guys going in or what?"

Hermione was sitting up in bed, looking tired and radiant at the same time, holding their baby boy. Draco's breath caught when he walked in on the sight. This was always his dream, he couldn't believe it was now his reality.

Molly and Narcissa rushed over to either side of the bed, Narcissa cooing at the baby, Molly kissing the top of Hermione's head. "What have you named him?" Asked Molly.

"Scorpius." Hermione said proudly.

"May I?" Asked Narcissa, holding out her arms.

Draco seemed nervous, the baby was exactly 47 minutes old, maybe we should wait... but Hermione just said _Of course_ , and handed the baby over. It certainly was a sight to behold. Narcissa was bouncing the baby around, a stray tear rolling down her cheek. She walked over to Lucius who who looked timid, but gave the baby a smile. Not wanting anyone to misconstrued his nervousness, he said "Babies are so fragile... a mothers touch might be better."

Draco laughed. "I hear you, the same thoughts were going through my mind."


	21. Epilogue

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this story! I really loved writing it! I have another story in the works that's already passed 70,000 words. More Dramione, of course. Thank you so much for reading!  
**

 **Epilogue**

The boy's first birthday was a glorious affair. As soon spring time hit, Draco, Ron and Harry took down the fence that separated the property between Ron and Lavender's and Draco and Hermione's so they had one big yard. Harry put up a muggle swing set in the far corner, and a small Quidditch pitch.

Everyone came of course, the yard was full of people, since it was an unusually warm September. They had three different cakes, three tables of presents, and three healthy chaotic boys. As they ran passed Draco in the adorable waddle he had grown to love, he couldn't bring himself to be stern with them for them running around the house and into the yard and back. They were basically being raised as brothers. All three constantly together at one house or another.

Draco found Hermione talking with Molly by the cake table. "Having three boys is exhausting!" He said as he kissed her cheek.

"How are you, Mum?"

"Fine dear, just fine. Lovely in fact!" She gave Hermione a wink and walked off after giving Draco a quick hug.

"You told her?"

Hermione faked innocence. "She guessed!"

"Mhm."

"Oh, stop. Come on, I think we're going to be doing cake and presents soon."

Just as she grabbed Draco's hand Harry walked outside with Ginny, holding her hand. "Excuse me everyone, I don't normally do this, but I would like to make a toast."

Everyone grabbed a glass.

"These last few years have been the best of my life. I have found love," Harry gave Ginny as kiss. "And lifelong friends," he took the time to look at each person, giving Draco a wink. "Even some friends I could honestly say I never thought I would have. And now, I have a family. I didn't know what that was like for a long time, but now I'm happy to say that I do. And... Come this April we will be parents again!"

Draco's jaw dropped in shock, Hermione began to jump and down, and so did... Lavender?!

Draco and Ron shouted at the same time "Not again!"

Harry looked just as surprised "No way!"

All three girls found each other and hugged and cried. Molly made her way over to Draco and said with the biggest smile "How do you feel about having six children now?"

"You knew this whole time?!"

"Of course we did!" Draco whipped around to see his mother.

"Mother, you can't be serious... all three?! Pregnant again?!"

"I hope they're all girls, I always wanted a house full of girls."

Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Lavender came over to their parents and Draco then.

"Should we just tell her?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Might as well." She said with a sly smile.

"Tell me what?" Narcissa asked.

"Astoria has developed a potion to tell the sex of the baby, we tried it. It's a girl."

Narcissa's face was priceless. Oh how Hermione loved to shock the woman right out of those pureblood standards.

"A girl?!"

Before Draco could say anything more, he heard more squeals.

Ron and Harry spoke at the same time "We tried it too!"

"All girls?!" Said Draco... who felt like he was going to have a heart attack.

"This is amazing!" Said Hermione.

As Draco stepped back to watch the moment, he decided that yes, it certainly was amazing.


End file.
